The grey circle
by Eraman
Summary: Are the wizards as bad as it seems? Will the Winx be able to save the fairies of Earth? Will Riven and Musa make up? My AU version of season 4 from episode 13 and onward. Rated for safety's sake. Slow updating speed due to family crise...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not too fond of what happens in season 4 so I'm doing an alternate version of the season from episode 13 and I'll jump between the episodes a bit and adding things that never happened. Don't like don't read.**

**I will wright Duman speaking with a slight cockney accent at times, because when I watched the Rai english version it sounded as if he at times had that kind of accent. :P**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Part 1 (Episode 13 - The Wizard's attack)

Riven watched Musa and the others and heard people scream in panic. He realized they'd need to find the others and work together. After all his talks with Helia and Nabu back at Red Fountain and at the Fruity Music Bar he'd come to realize that working in a group works better than alone. He ran up to Musa and said:

"Come on it's dangerous here let's get back to the group!"

Musa smiled a little.

"Okay there's just one problem", she said. "You belong to the wrong group!"

"Huh", Riven was confused, did she think he was with the wizards?

"Harmonic attack!"

"GAH!" Riven was hit and hit the wall really hard. He looked up and saw himself walk up to Musa.

"Musa", he said. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I know you so well", Musa said and it stabbed a wound in Riven's heart. Musa walked up to Duman, Riven knew it was him but he was too weak to warn her. "You never like to work in a group."

'Riven' smirked.

"Oh but honey you just blasted the wrong guy", he said and turned into Duman and attacked her with a beam. It hit Musa in the chest and he was flung onto the hood of a car. She sat up and with eyes wide in fear and confusion looked at the guy she'd attacked and Riven looked back at her with eyes full of hurt. Duman laughed but stopped when Gantlos grabbed his arm.

"Stop fooling around with them and follow me", he said. "I can sense Ogron's magic trail. The Earth fairy is with 'em let's go!" They took off. Brandon hurried over and helped Riven up.

"You okay Riven?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Riven said calmly and looked at Musa. She looked back. "Let's go find the others." He and Brandon started to run and Brandon turned to the girls.

"Girls are you coming", he asked. Stella looked at him and then Musa.

"We'll catch up", she said and Brandon nodded and ran off with Riven.

"I thought it was him Stella", Musa said and got up from the car.

"Who?"

"Riven… I was absolutely sure it was Duman."

"Everyone makes mistakes Musa."

"But I hurt Riven…"

"It's okay he'll forgive you."

"But I told Duman that I know him so well, when I thought he was Riven… But… I don't know Riven at all."

"Musa it was an accident and who knows, maybe Riven's changed during his time here on Earth. We all have in some ways." She looked around. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't know it was Duman I blasted until he transformed back."

Musa stared at her. "What?"

"They were acting alike and looked alike to 100 %!" Stella said. "See not even I knew who was who!" She took off into the air. "Now come on we must find Bloom!"

"Okay", Musa said and followed.

* * *

"Nice working with the shape shifting Duman", Gantlos said as they flew through the air. "You tricked that girl to blast her boyfriend."

"Thank you Gantlos", Duman said with a smirk. "A shame Oi didn't get both of them."

"Meh she just guessed", Gantlos said. "Look there's Ogron and the Earth fairy!"

They saw their leader being blasted onto the rails.

"The train!" Duman exclaimed. Gantlos sped up, and he himself turned into a falcon.

"AH!" Ogron said and covered his head.

"YEA!" Gantlos yelled as he landed in front of his leader and used his powers to stop the train. His shockwave made the whole station start to crumble.

'_Give those fairies something to worry about_', he thought.

Duman saw Anagan stopping in front of Roxy and grin at her. Duman stopped behind her and shifted into his own form. The people around them were running around in panic but then that red head fairy did something and they stopped. Duman saw Ogron and Gantlos by the rails from the corner of his eyes. His animal senses made his ears able to pick up on the words.

"Why do I feel so weak", Ogron asked. Gantlos grabbed his arms and pulled him up. "This doesn't make sense!"

Duman himself felt weak and he and Anagan walked over to the other two.

"Ogron what's happening to us", Anagan asked. "I have no strength."

Duman tried to shape shift. But nothing happened.

"Oi don't 'ave the power to transform", he said.

"This is the effect of the Believix power", Bloom said and the four wizards turned around and looked at her. "The Earth believes in the fairies magic again and this is our strength. Gardenia trusts us now. Dragon heart!"

"Hey look it's really happening", a woman said.

"I-I believe it, fairies are among us", said some guy. The wizards felt pain and just before Bloom's attack hit them they escaped.

* * *

A while later the Winx and the Specialists were celebrating at the Fruity Music Bar. Riven watched Musa and felt the pain of her not knowing it was Duman all over again. He left the crowd and went to the beach to think things through. Musa saw him leave and felt a bit ashamed for the mistake but then she saw Jason and forgot about it for the moment, she'd talk to Riven later.

* * *

The wizards on the other hand were anything but happy.

"We must get our hands on that circle", Ogron yelled. "It's the key to our destruction!"

"But how will we do it Ogron", Duman asked.

"I don't know… yet." Duman looked at them with his blue eyes. "Duman when you've regained all your strength I want you to, every day, go up on the streets and try to find out everything you can about the winx and report back to me. Can you do that?"

"Sure", Duman said and sank down on the floor. "Just let me reload…"

* * *

**Short I know but it will be logner in the future. So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(After episode 16 - A virtual world)

"Well those plans didn't work", Anagan said grumpily sitting down against the underground wall. "Those girls were terrible and the 'walk in a virtual park' was a failure too."

"We need to find their weakness", Gantlos said and hit the wall beside him. "Isn't there a way?"

"If there is we must find it fast", Duman said. "Before we get too weak."

Ogron had been watching them and suddenly jumped down from the pipe he sat on. His comrades gave him all their attention thinking he had a plan. But Ogron just chuckled and walked towards Duman.

"What's so funny", Duman asked as Ogron started to walk around him.

"The key to our problem has been here all along", Ogron said.

"Huh?"

Ogron threw his arm around Duman's neck and prodded him in the chest.

"Duman _you_ can find their weakness", Ogron said.

"How", Anagan asked skeptically.

"We know where they hang out all the time right?"

"The Fruity Music Bar", Gantlos said.

"Yes and who works there?"

"Their boyfriends", Duman said.

"Exactly if we could get our hands on one of them…"

"We could make the Winx give us the white circle!" Anagan exclaimed.

"And if we get close to the boys we'll find they boys' weakness too", Gantlos said.

"So Duman", Ogron said. "Get to work."

"Wait", Anagan said.

"What", Duman asked.

"You can't go there looking like Claus or anyone they know."

Duman rolled his eyes. "Oi'm not stupid Anagan. Now watch the mastah."

Duman closed his eyes and his shape shone a little and when the light faded a new guy stood where he had before. The pink Mohawk where gone instead there were shoulder long brown-blonde hair. Around his head Duman now had a band, but if you looked really close you could see it was actually a braid from his hair that had been draped around his head. His skin was tan, like Flora's, his eyes were still golden and he was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, black boots, a purple t-shirt and a short-sleeved light blue jeans jacket and on his hands he had fingerless leather gloves. His nose weren't ask beak-like anymore either, the Winx, if' they'd seen him, would probably call him hot.

"Perfect", Anagan said. "The girls might even fall for you."

Duman smirked.

"Say who is that guy", Gantlos asked. Duman looked at his arm and made a bracelet of silver with a blue stone looking like an eye appear on it.

"Oi don't know Gantlos", he said. "Oi can't remembah."

"Well get a move on", Ogron said. "Report back to us tonight."

Duman made a quick bow to his friends and walked off in the dark, not noticing Ogron's eyes narrow.

* * *

"ATCHOO!" Riven's sneeze made Timmy jump high.

"You okay Riven", Helia asked.

"No", Riven said. "I 'ink I god de flu or somfin."

Nabu walked over and but a hand to Riven's forehead.

"You do have a fever my friend", he said. "I don't think you should work today."

"I gueds you're rigkt", Riven said and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry", Sky called as they started to leave. "We'll tell Claus you've got the flu!"

"Jusd ged a bove on before you'rbe late", Riven called back. Nabu and Helia waved to him when they left.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't come in today Andy?" Claus yelled into the phone and Duman looked up from the paper he was pretending to read.

'_Andy_', he thought. '_Isn't that one of those musicians that "work" here?_'

"You got the flu?" Claus yelled and his tone softened a bit. "Okay I understand, no don't worry I'll find someone else and Musa can probably sing tonight when they get here."

Claus put the phone down and looked at Sky.

"Looks like Riven isn't the only one with the flu", he said. "Andy and the band got it too."

"So who'll entertain the guests with music", Brandon asked. "We need someone who can sing."

Duman smirked, he could sing… well at least he thought so… he remembered that he could. But when had he sung? He shrugged and rose.

"Excuse me gents", he said with a smile. "Oi 'eard that you are in a spot of trouble ey?"

"Yes", Claus said and looked at the man. "Who're you?"

"My name is Henry", Duman said and bowed. "How do you do?"

"I could do better", Claus grumbled. "Now what was it that you wanted?"

"I 'eard you were in a spot of trouble there mate… missing a singer."

"You can sing", Sky asked and Duman shrugged.

"Last toime Oi checked."

"Okay", Claus said and pointed at the stage. "Proof it then."

Duman smirked and held his hand behind his back and conjured up a CD.

"I just need some accompany music", he said and handed the CD to Claus who put it in the stereo at the bar. Duman walked over to the stage and jumped up and took the microphone and nodded. As the music came on you could hear how an acoustic guitar that had a bit of a blues over it started to play. Duman took a deep breath and started to sing:

**_Maria walks on the road that leads to the village  
She sings and she laughs at the larks in the sky  
She's on her way to the market to sell some bread  
And the sun raises warm and big and color the sky red_**

**_Then she meets a lord on a horse with wavy mane  
He says: I'm a man of the King and I take what I want  
And you are too beautiful to not have a husband  
Follow me into the woods and I'll show you what I can_**

**_She is forced down in the grass and he gropes her body  
She squirms and beg of him: For God's sake stop.  
_****_But the night just laugh drunk on his passion  
So she take his knife and strikes and the knight is dead_**

**_They imprisoned Maria and she was stoned for manslaughter  
But the memory of the knight, is celebrated each year  
Yeah the lords become heroes but the people are condemned  
And we who've seen what happened get to know that we dreamt_**

The music ended and Duman looked at Claus and the specialists… and noticed the visitors applauding. He smirked and jumped down and walked up to Claus.

"That was really… interesting", Claus said. "The audience seems to like it."

"You're lyrics are quite different", Helia said. "And your voice isn't of that soft kind either, it's a bit rough."

"Excuse me", some guy said. "Do you have any more songs?"

"Yes", Duman said. "As a matter of fact Oi do."

"Yeah I want to hear one more too", Helia said.

"Me too", Nabu said and some others agreed.

"Okay", Duman said. "But on one condition."

"What", Helia asked.

"We 'ang out a bit when the crowd's 'ad enough. I'm new in town an' don' know tha' many."

"Sure", Sky said. "We have a deal."

"Good", Duman said and took Sky's outstretched hand. "Oi'm 'appy to hear that."

* * *

"Oh this day has been awful", Stella said as they walked to the bar.

"Relax Stella it hasn't been that bad", Bloom said.

"Yeah the wizards haven't attacked us yet", Layla said.

"Don't jinx it Layla", Flora said.

"I wonder if Andy and the band is playing tonight", Musa said as they entered.

"I don't think so judging by the sound of the music", Tecna said. "Hey who's that?"

She pointed at the stage where a guy seemed to have stopped singing. This guy had shoulder long brown-blonde hair. Around his head he had a band. But when they looked closer they realized that it actually were a braid from his hair that had been draped around his head. His skin was tan, like Flora's, his eyes were golden and he were dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, black boots, a purple t-shirt and a short-sleeved light jeans jacket and on his hands he had fingerless leather gloves.

"I don't know", Stella said. "But he's hot!"

"Hey girls", Helia said as he came over to them.

"Helia", Flora said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Flora, I see you guys have seen Henry."

"Who is he?"

"Just some new guy who've moved here and got here for a smoothie", Brandon said. "And then he heard that Andy and the band are sick so he took a shot at it and Claus likes him."

"He's voice isn't that soft kind I like", Musa said. "It's not bad I mean he doesn't sing false or anything and his lyrics are… well… different. There's something medieval over it. "

"I think it's those instruments", Layla said. "It sounds like flute and… is that a violin? I'm not really sure. And what's that 'boing' sound?"

"I think it's a mouth harp", Roxy said. "It's one of the oldest insturments on Earth."

"It sounds pretty cool", Musa mused.

Henry took a bow to the audience and jumped off the stage.

"Hey Henry", Brandon call. "Come over here!"

Henry walked over and smiled when he saw Roxy and the Winx.

"Well whot's this 'ave 'eaven opened the gates and let out a bunch of angels for us?" he said and Flora and Roxy giggled a little.

"Uhum", Brandon said. "Well these are our girlfriends and Roxy, Claus' daughter."

"Oh so you're the girls Oi've heard so much about?"

"You've heard of us", Bloom asked.

"Yes Sky an' the guys 'ave told me everything about you."

Stella giggled.

"Whot's so funny love", Henry asked.

"Your accent, sometimes you drop h and a few other letters and you say Oi instead of I."

"Stella", the girls exclaimed.

"What?"

Henry laughed. "Oi 'ave a slight cockney accent that Oi'm working to get rid of. Sometoimes I jump into it again."

"You'll have to excuse her", Flora said. "She is a bit-"

"It's okay Flora."

They stared at him.

"How did you know she's Flora", Helia asked.

"You described her as a very noice girl and you also said she 'as brown her, green eyes and tanned skin like moine. I only see one girl looking like tha'. And I saw her koiss your cheek, an' your keeping your arm aroun' 'er."

Helia blushed and Flora giggled.

"You also said she's the most beautiful girl you have evah seen… well all you boys said. So let's see… You're Bloom, Skoi said you're a redhead and then you must be Musa, Stella and Layla." He looked at Tecna and Roxy.

"Now you two are a tad more difficult", he said and strokes his chin. "Timmy was 'ere a short time and said 'is girlfriend 'as purple hair but you both do… 'e loike the otheahs claimed 'is girlfriend to be the most beautiful girl oin the world." He smiled and looked at Tecna. "So oit must be you, since if you are Tecna Oi totally agree woith Timmy."

Tecna blushed and the girls laughed as did Helia and Brandon.

"You got it right dude", Brandon said. Stella elbowed him in the chest. "About that she's Tecna I mean."

Henry smiled and took Tecna's hand and kissed it like a real gentleman. Tecna blushed slighty and he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you girls", he said. He looked around and saw Claus calling at him and pointing at the stage. "Oi will see you ladies later." He walked off as did Helia and Brandon and the girls all gathered around Tecna.

"Does Timmy have competition", Stella teased.

"No, this guy looks great but there is not the same connection Timmy and I share."

"Well he seems to have the hots for you", Layla teased.

"Did you see that hair", Stella said and sighed dreamingly. "I wonder if Brandon would let me do that to his hair..."

The girls watched Henry perform the rest of the night.

* * *

"Ah Duman", Ogron said as Duman walked up to them, looking like himself again. "How did it go?"

"Really good, the gois seem to loike me an' the girls couldn't take their eyes off of me." His friends laughed evilly.

"If the plan to kidnap one of them doesn't work we can always make them all jealous and fight", Gantlos said.

"Well done Duman", Ogron said and bent down from the rail he was sitting on and ruffled Duman's Mohawk a bit.

"Oi!" Duman said and swatted at him and the others laughed.

* * *

**TBC The song I was listening to while writing this can be found if you search at this on youtube: Anime slideshow - Nordman du behöver - Swe/eng subs **

**ashangel101010 - I'm happy you like it, I see them as brothers. I mean they've been together for centuries right? So they should be close.**

**BeBlessed - Sorry but it's not going to be a riven/musa/duman thing. Duman's too old for Musa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The days went by and Duman/Henry got better and better along with all of the boys and girls. He sometimes flirted with the Winx but the only ones of the boys that got jealous were Sky, Brandon and Timmy. Riven had been sick until this day so he hadn't seen him yet and Helia and Nabu trusted their girls and they knew it was just harmless flirting nothing serious.

"I don't like that guy", Brandon said as he saw him talk with Stella.

"You're just saying that since he's talking to Stella", Helia said. "He's just trying to make friends."

"Well he shouldn't", Sky grumbled as Henry now turned his attention to Bloom and Flora. "Doesn't that bother you at all Helia?"

Helia looked and saw Henry was holding a hand on Flora's shoulder and she was smiling softly.

"No", he said. "I know I'm her guy."

"You mean loike this", Henry asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly", Flora said happily. "That is a sign of that the guy saying hello is a friend."

"Fascinating", Henry said. "And if I did this…" He was about to move his hand to her left shoulder. But Flora grabbed his hand.

"No", she stated firmly. "Only my boyfriend can put his hand there in this way."

"I see Oi beg yeh pardon mademoiselle", Henry took a bow.

"It's okay Henry."

He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

"Bu' whot if I 'ad been yeh brother?" he asked. "Or any family member?"

Flora smiled at him. "Well my family tradition is that the male friends put their hands on the right shoulder when they say hello and the boyfriend, husband and so on touches the left and/or kisses the girl too. Had you been my brother that would say hello to me you walk up to me and… uhm… Bloom can we pretend you're me?"

"Sure", Bloom said.

"Okey", Flora said. "So now I'm my brother or cousin, uncle etcetera." She walked up to Bloom and put her left hand on her right cheek. "Like that."

Henry smiled and Flora turned to him.

"And who does this?" he asked and scooped her up and spun her around. Flora laughed and Henry put her down.

"That is for those friends who doesn't know the customs… or the boyfriend."

"You didn't tell us about your father Flo", Bloom said.

"Oh I forgot", Flora chuckled. "Well the father does what any other father would."

"Hug", Henry said.

"I see you're explaining you family's complicated hello customs love", Helia said as he walked over and put his hand on her left shoulder and kissed her cheek. She was actually explaining the greetings customs of Linphea between man and women.

"Boyfriend", Henry said.

"Exactly." Helia said.

"Claus is yelling at me to get onto stage", Henry said looking over at the bar. "See you later my friends." He kissed Flora 's hand, Bloom's cheek and Stella's forehead. Bloom and Stella blushed madly. Sky and Brandon did too… but in anger and when Henry walked past them they glared at him.

"Hey guys", Musa said. "Look what's coming back from the dead." They saw Andy and his band. They were looking a bit pale and Claus was ordering them to go home to rest up.

"But Claus", they could hear Andy say as they got closer. "We're good to go."

"You are not completely fine yet", Claus stated. "And I don't want you to spread your germs near my fruit or my customers. That's why Riven is round back doing the dishes today."

"Aw come on Claus", Andy said. "Please…"

"No, go home and rest."

"But what about the music?"

"I got that covered", Claus said and gave the thumbs up. That's when Henry started to sing:

**_No one wants to listen to echoes from the past  
No one can believe you're going to keep your word  
No one can see what's shining inside of you  
The burden you carry is too big_**

**_The silence echoes though many are listening  
they don't make any faces  
What makes too much noise becomes the prophet of ridiculing  
The truth becomes only yours_**

**_I can hear you speak of days of gold  
and I see your eyes come alive_**

**_Can you feel the light land on you  
I can see  
See how you smile, how you breathe  
Proud and courage and I see  
I see you and believe your word  
_****_I believe in your word_**

**_No one in the world can see what you see  
The shell you have is too hard  
You try to get through to someone  
Someone that might understand  
Everyone who wins loses sometime  
Some loses in everything  
And I know what you mean with the human soul  
It has the answer for all_**

Andy was staring at this guy, Helia and Nabu chuckled and carried in dirty glasses to Riven. When they opened the door their eyes widened. They could still hear Henry sing but it was Riven's voice they focused on. He was singing along with Henry. Though this was, as far as they knew the first time Riven had heard Henry sing. Riven and Henry sang:

**_I have lost but won again  
And I know what that battle is worth_**

**_Can you feel the light land on you  
I can see  
See how you smile, how you breathe  
Proud and courage and I see  
I see you and believe your word _**

**_I believe in your word_**

"Riven", Nabu said.

"Hi guys", Riven said and stopped singing but he continued to hum along. "What's up?"

"How do you know this song?" Helia asked.

"Oh that's easy it's one of the most popular songs on", he broke off and his eyes widened and he ran to the door and flung it open and watched Henry sing the chorus again. Riven's body tensed up and his grip on the door was so hard his knuckles turned white. His eyes were stormy and he was angry, angrier than the other two had ever seen him before.

"Riv", Helia asked and Henry finished the song and bowed. When he looked up his eyes met Riven's and he saw the anger.

"Uh oh", he mumbled. "This isn't good." He looked at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'll be back soon!" he said and jumped off the stage and ran for it. Riven took off after him.

"Riven!" Nabu exclaimed.

"Riven where are you going", Claus asked.

"He didn't feel too good so he decided to leave", Helia explained. He then looked at the girls and nodded after Riven. They took off.

* * *

"WAIT!" Riven yelled as he chased Duman down the streets.

"What's this guy's problem", Duman grumbled. "'e doesn't know it's me roight?"

Suddenly he felt something heavy hit him and he fell to the ground.

"I said wait", Riven growled darkly. And pulled Duman up and slammed him against the wall. "You!"

"Me? Whot are you talking about", Duman said.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"What?"

"DON'T YOU CARE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE PLANET?"

"What planet? Earth?"

"DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

'_I'm missing something here…_' Duman thought. He sent a mental message to Gantlos that he was alone with a specialist far away from the Winx. '_Who does this guy think I am?'_

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Riven yelled and threw him across the ground. "ALL THIS TIME! ALL THESE CENTUARIES OF SUFFERING AND RUIN AND YOU'VE BEEN ON EARTH ENJOYING YOURSELF!"

Duman got up and into a fighting stance.

"Oi don't know who you think Oi am", he said. "An' I have no idea whot you're talking about."

"DON'T DENY IT!" Riven pulled out his sword. "YOU LOUSY TRAITOR! YOU WERE MY HERO! YOU WERE EVERYONE'S HERO! HOW CAN YOU! HOW CAN YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOOKED UP TO YOU!"

He attacked and Duman had a hard time getting away from the furious specialist that was clearly on a rampage. Duman took a step backwards and nearly fell off the dock. He hadn't realized they'd gotten to the harbor. He nearly fell into the water but Riven used the hilt of his sword and banged it against Duman's temple so he fell to the side instead. Riven walked over and pulled Duman closer and put the sword to his throat.

"I'm gonna kill you traitor", he spat.

"I-I don't know whot you're talking about mate", Duman said acting scared. "Oi'm jus' a goi. I don' know who ye are or woi yer after me. Whot did Oi do?"

The "fear" in Duman's eyes made Riven frown.

"You're not serious are you", he asked.

"Of course I'm serious you maniac!" Duman yelled. "Why are ye troiing ta kill me?"

"Well done", a voice said and Riven turned and saw Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos. Ogron had talked.

"Very good Riven", he said and clapped his hands. "Trying to kill an innocent guy. My my my we can make an evil soldier of you yet."

"Ogron!" Riven said and stood in front of Duman to protect him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was planning on kidnapping you to get the Winx to give me the white circle."

Riven looked around.

"Where's Duman?"

"Duman", Anagan said. "Why he is…"

Duman was doing a 'shut up' sign behind Riven's back. He was pulling his hand across his throat the, you know, chopping your head off or you're dead sign.

"He can be wherever he wants to be", Gantlos said. "He can be anywhere around here… For all we know he can even be you."

"Me?" Riven asked.

"What's going on", 'Henry' asked.

"Stay behind me Henry these guys are serious trouble."

"But-"

Ogron laughed. "Now now Riven, come with us or we'll hurt that friend of yours."

"He's not my friend", Riven growled and hardened his grip on the sword.

"Well too bad for your friend", Gantlos said and stomped in the ground and sent a shockwave at Duman and Riven. Riven jumped away as did Duman. He looked at Riven.

"Who are these people?" he yelled.

"You don't need to know!" Riven yelled angrily.

"How angry you are today", Anagan said. "Is it because your girlfriend didn't recognize you?"

"SHUT UP!" Riven yelled and attacked him. Anagan was not fast enough for Riven's attack since he didn't see it coming. Gantlos tried too but he was also knocked around like Anagan. Duman looked at Ogron who nodded towards the city. Duman nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Where can he be", Musa asked and then they saw Henry run like hellfire was after him.

"Girls", he exclaimed in confusion.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Tecna asked.

"I saw… I saw Riven foight some guys in dark clothes… and 'ey were doing thoings… things 'umans aren't supposed ta do!"

"Henry get as far away from here as you can", Bloom said.

"But whot about you ladies?"

"We'll go back to the bar and get help", Tecna assured and pushed him in another direction. "Get going."

"Fine fine don't be so bossy love", Henry said and ran off. When he rounded a corner he transformed into a hawk and flew back to the battle to warn Ogron.

* * *

Ogron was having trouble keeping Riven off of him. Riven's fury made him a lot stronger and Ogron had a bit of a problem dealing with him. Gantlos was rubbing his head from where he'd been hit and Anagan was still trying to get out of a trash container Riven had thrown him into. Riven swung at Ogron's head but the wizard just disappeared. Riven looked up and saw a griffin that was dark grey with some purple markings and yellow eyes.

"Ogron the Winx are coming", came a deep voice from it.

"How far away are they Duman?"

"Not that long."

"Get down here you cowards", Riven yelled at them.

"Duman", Ogron said. "Get the others to the roof and wait there for my orders."

Duman nodded and let go of Ogron who flew at Riven. Duman flew down low and fast and grabbed Anagan and then Gantlos.

"That kid is crazy", Gantlos said trying to catch his breath.

"Why is he so angry", Anagan asked and looked at Duman.

"I have no idea", he answered returning to his original self. "'e came out of the kitchen thoing at the bar an' 'is oiyes were murderous. Oi thought he'd somehow figured out oit was me and Oi decided to run for it and knew 'e would probably follow."

"Yeah we have a hostage now", Gantlos said.

"No", Duman said. "Tha Winx are 'ere."

"Aw man!" Anagan said and saw Ogron being circled by the Winx.

_'Duman_' Ogron's voice told him mentally. '_I need an injured Henry now. Gantols, Anagan pretend that you've caught him._' Duman transformed and soon felt his friends grab his arms harshly.

"Ogron", Bloom yelled and the Winx landed between him and Riven.

"Ah Winx hand over the White circle to me and I won't hurt your friend", Ogron said.

"What friend", Musa said. Ogron smirked and Anagan and Gantlos appeared. They were holding someone between them, someone that was bloody and bruised.

"Henry!" Tecna exclaimed in horror. He looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Please help", he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Aha", Timmy said and the guys gathered around his table at the Fruity Music Bar. "I got it."

"What is it Timmy", Nabu asked.

"Well you said Riven knew that song right and for some reason it made him angry right?"

"Yes", Helia said.

"Well I searched on the Magix net and found this…" He leaned back so they could watch. It was a concert with some guys singing the song Henry had.

"So", Brandon asked.

"That song is a very popular folk song on the planet Olympus", Timmy answered.

"Hang on", Sky said. "Riven is from Olympus."

"Exactly", Timmy said. "Turns out all songs Henry have sung are popular and old Olympian folk songs."

"But…" Sky looked at the others. "Henry knows the songs…"

"This can only mean one thing", Helia said.

"What?" the others asked.

"Henry isn't from Earth."

* * *

**TBC The song is by Nordman again and is called: "Känner du ljuset" = Do you feel the light. I don't own it or any of the winx.**

**ashangel101010 - I guessed they would feel at home in the medival things and being like a couple of brothers.**

**BeBlessed - Well he causes drama alright ;)**

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN - nah I don't think so.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Bloom's pov

"Let him go Ogron", I yelled angrily. "He's nothing to you!"

"You are right Bloom", Ogron said and put his hand underneath Henry's chin and tilted his head upwards. Henry groaned in pain. "But he is something to you am I right? My my my this is one handsome boy."

"Wait", I heard Riven mutter behind me when I was going to answer. "Where did Duman go?"

I looked around I could only see three wizards. I smirked.

"You know I think it is the opposite fire arrow!" The girls stared at me in horror as I fired at Henry. The arrow hit him in the chest and he screamed in pain. But to my horror… Nothing happened! No Duman!

"Bloom", the girls yelled.

"What did you do that for", Riven asked.

"You said-" I began but Layla cut me off.

"He said that Duman wasn't around! Not that Henry is Duman!"

"But…"

Ogron laughed and Anagan and Gantlos pulled Henry up in a straighter position. I noticed though that Anagan looked a bit worried, but just for a second.

"So Winx", Ogron said. "Give us the circle or poor Henry here will die."

"We can't give you the circle", I said.

"But we can't let Henry die either", Roxy said. "What would the people say if they knew the fairies had killed a human from Earth."

"Don't worry about that", Riven told us.

"Why", I asked.

"That guy isn't from Earth."

I stared at him as did the others and then all hell broke loose. The specialists arrived and as they did they attacked Ogron and the wizards, and got hold of Henry. Helia and Nabu dragged him out of harm's way. Then they returned to the fight. I flew over to heal Henry's injuries.

"Henry I'm so sorry", I said. "Please forgive me." He smirked at me.

"It's okay Bloom", he said weakly eyes half closed. "Are you an angel for real?"

"Fairy actually", I said and rose and was about to heal his wounds when he disappeared. "What the!" I looked around and saw Anagan stand on a roof top holding Henry in his arms.

"Give us the circle now", Ogron said and hovered in the air aiming his hand at Anagan and Henry.

"I can't", I said. "Too many people will die…"

"Well too bad for your little friend then." Ogron and Gantlos fired two powerful beams at Henry.

* * *

Normal pov

Anagan threw Henry out in midair and he was hit. Henry's screams tore into their ears.

"Stop it", Nabu yelled. "Stop!"

Too late dark energy surrounded Henry and his body twitched and when the dark energy disappeared he fell towards the ground but his body went transparent on the way.

"Henry", Sky exclaimed and shot out on his flying shield and tried to grab the singer. But when he made a grab for Henry's arm his hand went straight through and Henry's body disappeared. Bloom had flown forward, at the same time as Sky, and when Henry's body disappeared his head had been just above the concrete ground, his yellow eyes boring into Bloom's blue ones. She landed on her knees and put out a shaking hand and touched the ground where Henry would've hit. The wizards laughed.

"Ogron!" Tecna yelled and fired at him. "Techno shock!" The other Winx girls did too. The wizards avoided their attacks and disappeared still laughing.

* * *

They watched the sun set in the port. The guys were holding their arms around their girlfriends, all of them except Riven. He was standing a short distance from the others. He was feeling guilty. Hadn't he chased after the Olympian he wouldn't have died.

"Riven", Nabu said and Riven looked at him. "Henry was from Olympus wasn't he?"

Riven nodded.

"Why did you get so angry", Helia asked.

"He looked like someone I love a lot", Riven mumbled.

They all looked at him.

"A friend of yours you mean", Tecna stated.

"No… well yes and no. He looks like a friend to me and the entire population of Olympus."

"Olympus", Roxy asked. "Isn't that the gods' home in ancient Greek mythology?"

"It is", Bloom said. "But it is also a planet in the magic dimension."

"My home planet", Riven said. "Those songs Henry sang were folk songs from Olympus written by our biggest hero."

"So Henry looked like a friend of yours", Helia said.

"Yes", Riven said. "But he had no idea of what I was talking about."

"You think he had amnesia", Bloom asked.

"Yes… or else he would've known why I was mad at him." Riven wiped at his eyes. "Now my planet will die…" They all stared at him.

"Riven what are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"I can't tell you", Riven said and started to walk off. "It's an Olympus secret…" He walked away. As he walked he sang another Olympian folk song:

**_Now the night has arrived with the silence  
and I can feel every minute_**

**_When I see you here in the light of the moon  
my memory tears up our wounds  
To have you here so close felt far away yesterday_**

**_If I always turn around when something is hard  
if I always flee, then when will I understand?_**

**_Now I want to know where the road leads  
take me there together with you  
I want to give you what you miss  
When you wake up here with me  
We shall fill our senses, now the time is yours and mine_**

**_If I always turn around when something is hard  
if I always flee, then when will I understand?_**

**_I can never flee from myself, I must live here  
you deserve everything from me 'cause you never turn around_**

**_If we always turn around when something is hard  
if we always flee, then when will we understand?_**

**_If we always rethink when something is hard  
if we always dare to see, then we will understand_**

**_Then we will understand!_**

* * *

"Gah!" Duman exclaimed when Anagan's hand touched his chest. He grabbed his comrade's hand hard.

"Sorry Duman", Anagan said and continued to heal the wound Bloom had caused.

"Now what", Gantlos asked. "This plan of yours didn't give anything Ogron!"

"Oh but it did Gantlos", Ogron said.

"Oh yes it did", Duman got out between gritted teeth. "A bloody lo' of pain!"

Anagan chuckled at Ogron's bemused look even Gantlos' lips twitched.

"Well other than _that_", Ogron said and looked at Gantlos. "Did you see that fury?"

"Oi did… first hand!" Duman grumbled and Anagan finished healing him and helped his comrade up.

"Calm down Duman", Ogron said. "Now imagine that anger combined with dark powers."

The other three looked at each other and then Gantlos smiled evilly.

"Yes a fifth wizard would really be of use", he said.

"And imagine how betrayed the Winx will feel", Anagan said.

"Are you sure Ogron", Duman said. "That fury can be turned on us as well. An' oif tha' goi 'as magical powers too…"

"Don't worry Duman we will handle him", Ogron said. "He isn't the first person to be converted."

"What", the other three asked and Ogron chuckled.

"Oh nothing", he said. "Just a tiny adventure before meeting up with you."

Duman cocked an eyebrow but then shrugged.

"So 'ow woill we get to 'im", he asked. "We can' just walk up to him."

"Aw but Duman you are the solution to our problems… again."

Duman groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Now now there is no hurry", Ogron said and sat down and leaned against the wall. "We'll take it nice and slow. Regain some strength." Duman grumbled something but sat down crossing his arms.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the shortness. The song is another Nordman song and this one is called "Om jag alltid vänder om" = "If I always turn around".**

**ashangel101010 - My pleasure :D**

**BeBlessed - I gave him that accent because the RAI english version he sounds a bit like that ;) Check it out and youtube :D**

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN - You know... I think Anagan will at least, he's the only one I've planned it out for so far ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

A few days went by and when no more attacks came the Winx and specialists started to relax a bit. It was late at the Fruity Music Bar and just the Winx left as customers. Claus looked around.

"Well I guess we can close up now", he said.

"I'll help you", Riven said. "It's the least I can do since I was sick."

"Fine with me", Brandon said and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow Claus." The Winx and Roxy and the guys left too. An hour went by with Claus and Riven cleaning up and preparing for the morning before they were finally able to head home.

"See you tomorrow Riven", Claus said as he locked the doors.

"Bye Claus", Riven said and started to walk towards the Specialists apartment. Claus watched him go and decided he would call later to make sure that Riven got home okay. It was late and you never knew what kind of creeps would be around in the dark.

* * *

Riven was walking down the street and was kicking a rock in front of him. Then a blur went by him and a chilly wind followed. All street lamps went out or exploded.

"What the hell", he said and looked up. Black winds encircled him and the entire area. "Whoa!" He covered his face with his arm and then heard evil laughter and looked up. He was walking by a staircase and at the top he saw a familiar shape stand with his arms crossed, the blonde-brown hair blowing in the wind and with an evil smirk on his face.

"Henry", Riven asked in confusion.

"Why 'ello there Riven", Henry said and Riven walked towards him and noticed that the odd things had stopped. "Happy to see me?"

"But", Riven said as he stood just below Henry. "How is this possible? I-I mean you fell… you?" Henry smirked and held out his hands on either side of Riven's face and his eyes started to glow in purple, as did Henry himself.

"Oit woul' seem that way", Henry said and three clouds appeared around him and there were Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos. But Riven didn't notice. He was still looking into Henry's eyes, he was being hypnotized. But then he came to.

"No!" He yelled and pushed Henry back and tried to escape but Ogron and the other two captured him with their beams and Henry rose.

"Well done Duman", Ogron said and Riven looked over his shoulder and saw Henry turn into Duman.

"Thank you Ogron", Duman said and shot out a beam to hold Riven in place too.

"Now let's go." Riven and the four wizards were gone.

* * *

Sky's mobile rang and he answered while yawning.

"Hello."

"Sky I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Claus", Sky asked and sat up in bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no I just wanted to make sure if Riven made it home okay."

"Lemme check", Sky said and got out of bed. He found Helia and Nabu talking in the kitchen. Brandon and Timmy were asleep but there was no sign of Riven.

'_This isn't good… maybe I shouldn't worry Claus._' Sky thought. He sighed.

"Yes Riven's home", he said to Claus.

"Good, you never know what creeps that comes out at night", Claus said. "See you tomorrow Sky."

"Right see you." Sky cut the call and found Helia and Nabu looking at him. "I know I know… I'm just about to call Riven." He dialed Riven's number.

* * *

"Oi whot's that sound", Duman asked while he was and the others were "pumping" negative energy into Riven.

"It comes from his pocket", Gantlos said.

"Ignore it for now", Ogron ordered. "We must finish this."

* * *

Sky tried a few more times but got no answer and he was starting to get worried.

"Should we go out and look for him", Helia asked.

"I don't know, he might not hear his phone or he left it at work", Sky mumbled. "We wait a few more hours…"

"Should we notify the girls", Nabu asked.

"No let them sleep", Sky said and yawned. "Why don't we go to bed too, I assure you Riven will be here when we wake up."

But Riven wasn't there when they woke up. They looked in his room but there was no trace of him.

"Try to call him again", Helia said.

Sky tried and this time someone picked up.

"Sky." Riven answered with a hoarse voice.

"Riven", Sky exclaimed and the guys gathered around him. "You're sounding terrible where are you, what's going on?"

"Sorry I couldn't answer your calls but I'm being chased."

"Chased by whom?"

"The-" Riven was cut off and the guys heard a voice some distance away.

"Come out come out wherever you are little specialist you can't hide from us."

"Ogron", the guys exclaimed.

"Riven where are you?" Nabu demanded.

"By the dock were we lost Henry", was Riven's hoarse reply. "The Black Circle has been chasing me all night. They want the white circle… they want…" Riven didn't continue and they heard something hit the ground and how the phone was bouncing on the concrete.

"Riven", Sky called. "Riven!"

"He must've collapsed", Brandon said. "I'll call the girls."

* * *

Soon they were all running/flying towards the dock and they found Riven lying on his stomach cut up and bruised.

"Riven", Musa exclaimed and ran over tom him and dropped to her knees and shook his shoulders. "Riven, Riven wake up wake up!" Nothing happened, the others made a ring around them. Musa managed to turn Riven onto his back and she gasped at the sight of his face. It looked as if he'd fought with a cat and he had bruises all over his arms and chest. His shirt was open and she could see a burn that was healing on his chest… from her latest attack on him.

"Oh Riven", she said and was about to touch his face.

"Stop!" someone called from the shadows. "That's not me I'm me! It's Duman!" Everyone stared at the figure that came out of the dark. It was Riven. They heard evil laughter and Gantlos, Anagan and Ogron appeared hovering above.

"A tricky situation you got yourself into fairies", Ogron said. "One of them is your friend, the other your enemy. Choose carefully."

Musa was looking between the two Rivens in terror.

"Think logical", Timmy said. "Riven has a burn on his chest from the accident last time this happened."

"The Riven by Musa has one", Nabu called.

"So do I", the other Riven said and showed them.

"The scars don't look the same", Musa exclaimed.

"Musa please it's me, that guy at your feet is Duman. Look deep inside your heart Musa you know who the real me is. And use logic please Musa."

Musa closed her eyes.

"I don't know." She sobbed.

"Musa", the guy at her feet moaned. "They want to get to Tir Nan Og to destroy all the fairies again. They want to destroy Earth too… y-you can't let them do that."

"Don't listen to him that's not what they want at all", the other Riven yelled. "They want to rule the Earth not destroy it. Believe me Musa!"

Musa looked at him.

"I believe you Riven. Harmonic attack!" She fired at the guy that came out of the shadows and sent him into a concrete wall. "You are unharmed and looking to be in good health. After being chased all night by the wizards Riven should look haggard or be injured. You're not so you must be Duman!" 'Duman' slid down the wall with a groan. An evil chuckle was heard from Riven at Musa's feet.

"Wrong agoin gerl", Duman as Riven said and transformed into a wolf and bit into Musa's arm.

"AH!" she screamed.

"Musa!" Bloom exclaimed. "Dragon heart!" She hit the wolf and it yelped and let go of Musa. The wizards attacked too, well not Ogron.

"Did you see that Riven", he said. "She didn't believe you, she didn't recognize you. And she is your girlfriend."

Riven growled and rose.

"She's not my girlfriend", he said darkly. "I don't love her."

The girls gasped and Musa felt tears come to her eyes.

"And she doesn't love me", Riven continued.

"Riven that's not true", Nabu said as he fought with Duman.

"If she did", Riven went on and looked up at them. His eyes were black as coal and dark energy started to pulse around him. "She would've recognized me both times."

"What's going on", Sky said as he and Brandon fought Gantlos. "What's happening to Riven?"

"Nabu", Layla called and the magician got rid of Duman.

"I don't know", Nabu yelled. Duman transformed again.

"'ey Riven", he said and looked like Henry. "Yeh remembah me don't ya?"

"YOU!" Riven yelled. "You were here all along?"

"Yeah woi would Oi wont to stay on that crappy planet?"

"Henry", Nabu asked. "Riven it's not him!"

"Au contraire" Anagan said. "It is him. Henry show us your chest!"

Henry pulled up his purple shirt and they saw the same burn that 'Riven' had had. Henry smirked and turned into Duman again, the burn was still there.

"Oit was fun troiing ta be one of you", he said. "But nothing is as fun as betraying you."

"Y-you were Duman all along", Bloom yelled.

"TRAITOR!" Riven yelled and the dark energy around him got more intense. "GAH!" The energy shot straight upwards and it was blinding everyone.

"RIVEN!" many voices yelled. When the light faded the area around Riven was burnt and smoking and he stood in the center. He was paler than usual, the same complexion as Duman, Ogron and Gantlos, his hair had the same color but he wore the same clothes as Anagan, but everything was black except for the buttons and braces that were white, Riven also had gloves on his hands. Ogron was laughing.

"Welcome to your new life Riven of the Black circle!"

"How do you feel comrade", Anagan asked.

"Angry…" Riven growled and attacked. He let loose a powerful beam that destroyed Nabu's staff, he kicked Sky all across the area, he flew up and knocked Layla and Tecna out of the sky and threw Brandon into the water.

"Riven stop it my friend!" Helia yelled.

"Riven your friend doesn't exist anymore", Riven said. "Now there is only Riven of the black circle!"

The other wizards attacked. Duman turned into a wolf and attacked Timmy. Duman always attacked Timmy because Timmy always showed so much fear and Duman found that refreshing for some reason. It was if he wanted to tease Timmy.

"Get off of me you beast", Timmy said with a quivering voice. Flora and Musa fought Anagan, Helia, Nabu and Layla were fighting Gantlos and Sky was fighting Riven. Tecna and Stella were helping Brandon out of the water and they then attacked Ogron. Bloom was about to help them when she heard Timmy.

"Beast", she mumbled. "It's a synonym for animal… maybe… Roxy!"

The last fairy on Earth flew over to her.

"Roxy focus your animal bonding and control power on Duman", Bloom said.

"Duman?" Roxy said with slight disgust. "Why?"

"Right now he's a wolf, an animal. Maybe you can control him! And if you can we'll have a bargain tool so we might get them to release their control on Riven."

"Whoa!" Sky said as Riven shot lightning at him and he flew backwards a few feet.

"Before it's too late."

Roxy closed her eyes and focused her mind on Duman. The shape shifter was just about to bite Timmy's arm when he froze and started to tremble and snarl.

"It's working Roxy keep going!" Bloom encouraged.

Duman whined and Timmy kicked him off and the wolf got onto its paws and whined as if in pain.

"Duman what are you doing", Gantlos yelled but the wolf didn't make a response.

Roxy focused hard and then something odd happened. In her mind everything went dim and she was in a forest that looked evil and was filled with mist. There was a figure there hidden in shadow.

"Help me", it begged. "Please help me, free me, stop him, the black circle, the black circle it's evil, it will destroy all, help me please help."

"Who are you", Roxy asked.

"Help me, help us."

"Who are you?"

"Hel-"

Roxy was pulled back into reality when her feet left the ground by an attack from Gantlos. She lost her focus on Duman for a bit but grabbed it again. The wolf was fighting back this time. He was twitching and growling and as soon as anyone, even his comrades, came near him he tried to bite them. Anagan was inches from getting bitten but ran off in time. Everyone scattered as the crazed wolf turned into a lion and attacked everything in sight. The wizards, Riven too, took to the sky.

"What's going on with Duman", Riven asked.

"I think it's Roxy", Gantlos said and watched as Duman nearly got hold of Tecna's wings with his jaws. "She's trying to take control over the wolf… err lion in Duman."

"Well stop her then whoa!" Ogron began but had to duck from an eagle Duman attacking him. "Before things get out of hand."

"It's working Roxy", Bloom said and then heard a scream in pain and saw that eagle Duman had buried his claws in Helia's arm and was picking at his face.

"Leave him alone", Roxy said through gritted teeth. The eagle flew off from Helia and attacked the Winx.

"Whoa!" Stella said and ducked. "What's going on?"

Bloom watched as Duman transformed to different animals and attacked anyone close to him.

"Roxy", Ogron yelled and dodged a swipe from a bear paw. "Stop this!"

"Let Duman go", Flora said and flew away from the bear. "Before he's hurting someone innocent or anyone else of us." The bear turned into a dog and bit into Flora's leg. She screamed in pain and Tecna and Layla knocked the dog back with their powers. Duman had transformed into a tiger and attacked Ogron. The dark wizard had a hard time keeping the big animal from him.

"Duman", he begged. "Snap out of it!"

Gantlos, Anagan and Riven ran over and tried to pry the tiger off of their leader but it just attacked them instead. When the wizards took to the sky it ran for the specialists.

"Stop Roxy", Bloom said bitterly. "Let him go."

Roxy did but Duman still didn't stop attacking anyone in sight.

"What's going on now", Stella whined and tried to get rid of the snake circling her. "Err guys help!"

Anagan ran at her and grabbed the snake it squirmed in his hands.

"Stop it Duman", he yelled. The snake hissed and transformed into a wolf again. Anagan ran and the wolf looked around and then ran away. Riven turned to Sky and was about to attack him when Ogron grabbed his arm.

"Stop, don't waste time on these insects", he ordered. "We must stop Duman!" The four wizards disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"I… I can't believe Riven betrayed us", Musa said with tear filled eyes.

"I don't think he did", Sky said. "Riven's been gone all night. Ogron had a lot of time to put him underneath a spell."

"We must find a way to break it", Layla said.

"No Layla", Nabu said and came towards them with the injured Helia. "What we must do is look after our injured and then go after Duman."

"Why the wizards are doing that", Brandon said.

"Yes but they won't care if he kill someone innocent."

"I would never be able to forgive myself if he did", Roxy said. Then she remembered that odd vision. "Guys something odd happened when-"

"Later Roxy", Layla said. "We must take care of this mess first."

* * *

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

A woman screamed as a wolf ran at her.

"Fire arrow", Bloom called and fired at the ground in front of the woman and the wolf snarled and looked at Bloom. He was growling and snarling but Bloom detected something else in his eyes… pain and fear. The wolf saw more Winx coming and ran off howling a scary yet sad howl.

"We must split up", Layla said. "And stop him."

"Be careful guys", Bloom said. "He's scared."

"Scared", Sky spat. "Duman?"

"No the wolf."

"Huh?"

"Listen guys", Bloom turned to them. "I don't think the wolf and Duman are the same being right now."

"Maybe that's why he called for help", Roxy mumbled.

"Who Roxy", Flora asked, Bloom had healed her leg so she was not in pain anymore.

"In Duman's mind… there was someone a man I think. He begged for help."

"That's odd", Stella said. A shrill scream from more than one direction interrupted the discussion though.

"Which way", Timmy asked.

"Split up", Bloom said and took off in one direction with Sky and Roxy. "But be careful."

* * *

"So how are we going to stop Duman", Gantlos asked as they flew, they were on Duman the hawk's tail.

"Knock him about a bit", Riven suggested.

"No that won't work", Anagan said. "You can hit him as much as you won't but he won't transform unless he wants to."

"Or get knocked out", Gantlos said.

"Can we force him to transform into a human", Riven asked.

"No", Ogron said. "Roxy did something to Duman's mind and right now he's a bunch of scared animals looking for shelter."

"Duman's scared", Riven couldn't believe his ears.

"No the animals are. Roxy made Duman's mind dormant and the animals are taking over. We have a few options", he stopped and the others did too, but they didn't let their sight leave the hawk, but it disappeared anyway.

"What Ogron", Anagan asked a bit worried for his comrade, almost brother.

"We either one knock Duman out or two let him run until he finds somewhere he's safe. When the animal feels safe it will be calm and Duman might be able to regain control or three we can chase him around until he passes out of exhaustion."

The wizards thought for a bit.

"We can't hurt him", Gantlos said.

"So we'll help him escape the Winx", Riven asked.

"Yes", Ogron said. "Now spread out and find Duman."

* * *

Musa was flying down a street and saw a black, bushy tail disappear into an alley and she saw the wolf from before. She raised her hands and walked closer carefully.

"Calm down Duman", she said and the wolf snarled and swiped at her. "I don't want to hurt you…. Only stop you."

The wolf lunged at her and she flew up a bit, the animal's jaws slammed shut just by her foot.

"Okay wolfie", she growled at the snarling animal. "You asked for it! Harmonic attack!"

She hit the animal dead on and it hit the wall and yelped in pain and was left trying to get up on three legs, the other one injured. Musa raised her hands again:

"Sonic-"

She was cut off when the wolf turned into a panther and jumped at her. She knew it would get her so she screamed. But then she felt the surge of negative energy and the panther hit a shield of some sort. Musa dropped to the ground and a shadow fell over her. She sat up and saw Riven stand in front of her.

"Riven", she whispered. He looked back at her through the corner of his eyes and then back at the panther that was hurt. It was bleeding from its mouth and was favoring its hind leg. The eyes were scared. Riven looked at the animal and it turned into a black dog before running out of the alley as fast as it could.

"Riven you saved me", Musa said.

He just glared at her and with a dark cloud he was gone.

* * *

The injured dog, that had turned into a wolf, got into the park.

"Aha!" Bloom said and made a fire ring around it. "Got you!"

"Duman", Sky said and jumped into the ring. "We won't let you hurt anyone."

The wolf snarled and jumped at Sky who jumped out of the way, but as he did he kicked up a stone that hit the wolf's injured hind leg. It yelped.

"Stop", Roxy yelled and sank to her knees. "Stop it don't hurt him!"

"Roxy what's going on", Bloom asked.

"He's afraid and injured", Roxy said with tears going down her cheeks. She was feeling the same as the wolf. "He wants to find somewhere safe. He's afraid of us that's why he's attacking."

The wolf jumped at Sky and he kicked it again.

"Stop!" Roxy yelled. "The fire, the fire hurts the eyes, the nose, can't breathe, can't see, must get out, must get out!" She screamed like a banshee and at the same time the wolf made a painful and desperate sound and jumped through the fire and got burnt at more places than one. He stumbled-crawled towards a tree whining in pain. Sky threw some ropes at Duman and the wolf got tied up, trashing wildly in discomfort and pain. Sky walked towards it but something grabbed him and threw him away. It was Anagan. Ogron then appeared at Bloom's side and knocked her aside. Roxy was still whimpering like the wolf was and Gantlos just ignored her and went for the wolf.

"Come here", he said calmly and grabbed the ropes and tore them to pieces. "You can run now…" Duman looked at him and snarled. "No, no we don't want to hurt you."

"Fire arrow!" Bloom yelled and fired at Gantlos. He jumped out of the way and the fire hit the ground in front of the wolf and it yelped as the ground exploded and he was sent through the air. Gantlos got up just in time to see the wolf turn into Duman again as he flew through the air.

"AH!" Gantlos exclaimed and flew forward and caught his friend. But the extra weight was a bit miscalculated so both of them crashed onto the ground.

"Ngh", Duman groaned in pain and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Roxy was weak from all that contact with the wolf. Anagan ran forward and turned Duman over. The younger wizard gasped in pain and Anagan gently hoisted him into his arms.

"Happy now Fairy of Animals", Gantlos asked darkly as he got up. "You just harmed an animal and nearly killed someone."

"Don't listen to them Roxy", Sky said. "Duman is the enemy."

Bloom saw how much pain Duman was in and her good heart told her to heal him. She walked forward.

"Ogron I-"

But she was blocked by a cloud of smoke and someone then blocked her path. She looked up at Riven. He was holding his arm outstretched blocking the way to the other wizards.

"Riven", Bloom said. "I can heal him."

"Haven't you done enough", Riven spat.

"Wizards", Ogron said. "Fall back!"

He disappeared, then did Anagan and Duman, Gantlos and lastly Riven. Bloom dropped to her knees and started to cry. Riven had blamed her for all this, everyone getting injured, Duman, Helia, Flora and maybe even Roxy a bit. Bloom felt that it was her fault, if she hadn't suggested that Roxy… she felt arms around her.

"It's not your fault Bloom", Roxy said gently. "It's no one's fault."

* * *

"When I get my hands on those wretched Winx I will… I will… Argh!" Gantlos was furious and hit the wall in the underground so everything shook.

"Stop it Gantlos", Ogron said. "We've healed Duman's wounds and he's resting. He'll be just fine."

"What now Ogron", Anagan said. He was sitting on the ground and was letting Duman rest his head on his shoulder, Duman didn't know though since he was still out cold. Anagan was holding an arm around Duman's shoulders rubbing his arm in a soothing way.

"Now… we cause them psychological pain", Ogron said evilly. "As soon as Duman wakes up."

* * *

"Where have you all been", Claus asked the specialists later that day. "You are all late? And where is Riven? And what's happened to Helia's face and arm?"

The specialists looked at each other.

"Helia was attacked by a crazy dog", Brandon said. Claus hmed.

"I heard on the news that some animal was running wild in the city", he said. "I believe you. But that doesn't explain where Riven is."

"Claus", Sky said. "Riven is-"

"I'm right here Claus", Riven said and walked over and the specialists froze. "And looked who I found wandering around town."

"'ello there Claus", Henry said and walked over.

"Henry", Claus said. "Good to see you again."

"And you too sir", Henry looked at the guys. "An' you too of course." Riven and Henry smirked.

"Well let's get to work then", Riven said and walked behind the counter. Henry sat down at a table watching the specialists smugly.

"What do we do", Brandon asked.

"We play it cool and pretend nothing is going on", Nabu said and followed Riven.

* * *

**TBC **

**BeBlessed - Thank you I'm happy you like it :D**

**ashangel101010 - I'm not gonna say ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sky fell to the ground on his backside and looked up. Riven and Henry was standing above him with evil smirks. Sky growled. He'd tried to get to Riven but the result was this, being pushed back and then pushed so hard he fell.

"Didn' we tell you ta stay awoi from us", Henry asked. He was holding his arms crossed, as did Riven.

"Maybe he just doesn't understand a word we say", Riven said and they laughed and walked off.

"I hate them", Sky said as Helia and Nabu helped him up.

"We told you not to go there", Nabu said.

"We told you to play it cool", Helia said. "We've told you for several days now."

"I can't play it cool when Riven is right beside me working with the Wizards! I can't play it cool when we've been fighting him to protect the white circle! I can't play it cool when he injures out with no regret whatsoever!"

"It's not Riven's fault."

"I know that", Sky yelled. "That's why I am so frustrated! I must get to him! Maybe we can talk him into snapping out of it!"

"Haven't you realized by now that if you get close to Riven Duman won't be too far away?" Nabu asked.

"No…" Sky grumbled. Flora who'd stood beside them heard every word and looked at the beach where Duman was right now. She nodded and walked off with determination.

* * *

'_Whot's 'appening ta me_', Duman thought. '_After tha' day Roxy drove me crazy Oi've 'ad these strange thoughts running through mah 'ead and strange flashbacks. And thois body…_' he looked at his hands. 'Oi_t feels so familiah but Oi've nevah seen thois guy before… and why did Riven yell all those thoings at me?_'

"Excuse me", a voice said and Duman jumped high and spun around and saw Flora.

"Tha nature fairy", he said. "Whot do you want?"

"Just talk to you", she said kindly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Whoi am Oi doing whot?"

"Torturing us by taking Riven, trying to destroy the White Circle… hunting fairies." Duman looked at her and then out at the sea.

"We want the Whoite Circle that's whoi Riven's one of us, we want to destroy oit so the fairies won't escape. But you know that all ready."

"Yes I do…" she held out an apple to him.

"Whot's this?" he asked.

"An apple for you. My way of saying sorry."

"Whot are you sorry for?"

"Well for what Roxy did to you. I know she and Bloom regrets it something awful."

"Oit's because Oi 'urt their friends."

"No… well a bit of it. But Roxy felt your pain, confusion and fear."

"Oi don' need your pity."

"I do not pity you. I just don't like it when someone gets hurt that badly, enemy or friend." She moved closer, still holding the apple out. Duman looked at it wearily. He reached out and slowly took it and looked at the blood red color. Flora smiled.

"But you didn't answer my last question Henry", she said and he looked at her. "But you don't have to if you don't feel like it."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Thanks", it was barely above a whisper but she heard it and turned around. But Duman was gone. Flora smiled thinking that he can't be fully evil if he could say thank you to an enemy.

* * *

When Flora got into the bar she was met by the girls glaring at her with their arms crossed.

"What", she asked.

"Uh you were talking", Layla said.

"So?"

"To Duman!" Stella shrieked.

"I know", Flora said and walked past them.

"And you gave him an apple", Roxy said.

"I did", Flora sat down at a table.

"Flora are you insane", Bloom said. "He's the enemy you can't flirt with him."

"I wasn't flirting okay", Flora said.

"Then why did you do it", Tecna said.

"I told him I was sorry."

"Sorry", the others asked.

"For what we did to him."

The girls looked at each other and then sat down around the table.

"There's something more to this isn't it", Musa asked.

"Yes", Flora said and sighed. "I just can't believe that Henry was just an act on Duman's side."

"You think Henry was real", Bloom asked. "You think he was killed by the wizards?"

"No", Flora said. "I need Helia and Nabu." She looked around.

"Why", Layla asked.

"We were discussing it… Helia Nabu!" She waved them over.

"How did it go Flora", Nabu asked.

"He said thanks."

Nabu and Helia stared at her and then Helia smiled.

"See I told you he wasn't rotten straight through", he said and grinned at Nabu.

"Okay back up", Bloom said. "What's going on?"

Nabu opened his mouth, but at that moment Henry started to sing.

**_You always had the belief  
The belief of a big world  
Where lust and longing can grow strong  
Where different thoughts live_**

**_Look around you, here is your world  
The battle shall begin with you_**

**_Y_****_ou don't need to seek, you can begin with fighting your shadow  
You only need to know, that the questions asked can give the answers  
You need  
You need_**

**_Your thoughts fly by  
And life can be what it becomes  
If you don't dare to look on yourself  
What will happen with all our time_**

**_Look around you, here is your world  
The battle shall begin with you_**

**_You don't need to seek, you can begin with fighting your shadow  
You only need to know, that the questions asked can give the answers_**

**_Time is for the moment that is  
And could we answer, what were we doing here_**

**_You don't need to seek, you can begin with fighting your shadow  
You only need to know, that the questions asked can give the answers_**

**_You don't need-_**

Henry stopped singing and everyone looked at him in confusion. Henry's grip on the microphone was so hard his knuckles were white, his eyes wire wide and sweat broke out on his forehead. The bar started buzzing with questions.

"What's going on?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Is he okay?"

"Why did he stop?"

"Is this part of the show?"

Henry dropped to his knees and dropped the microphone and was holding his head groaning. Riven shot forward through the crowd and jumped onto the stage. He grabbed Henry's shoulders and shook him.

"Henry", he said. "Henry are you okay? Henry!"

"No… black circle… must… stop… not… you…" Henry groaned.

"What are you talking about?"

Henry didn't answer.

* * *

In his mind Duman was surrounded by darkness and mist and he was in a dark forest. But he could make out the shape of someone in the dark, someone wearing a cape.

"Stop this Duman", the shape said.

"Who are you", Duman growled.

"You must stop."

"Stop what?"

"Think of that boy."

"What boi, Riven?"

"And that nature fairy, she was sorry."

"Leave me alone!"

"No! The black circle will destroy you. It will destroy everything. You must stop. This is not you."

"Ge' out of moi 'ead!"

* * *

Riven shook his comrade carefully.

"Let's get him out of here", Claus said and climbed onto the stage and helped Riven move Henry into a room in the back where there was a sofa. They got Henry onto the sofa and Riven sat down beside him and took his hand. Claus left them to calm the guests. Riven made an attempt to get mental contact but nothing happened.

"Come on Duman", he said and the shape shifter turned into his normal self. "Wake up… come on man this isn't funny." Riven was worried. He knew the other wizards were starting to get weaker by the white circle. He was too occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door creek open and Claus and Nabu entering.

"What the hell", Claus yelled as he recognized Duman. Riven flew up and twirled around.

"What is that wizard doing here", Claus demanded. "Where's Henry?"

"Henry never existed pathetic human", Riven spat and transformed into his new form.

"Riven", Claus exclaimed in shock. "Wha-what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to care about…" Riven raised his hand and negative energy flew at Claus but Nabu knocked him out of the way and avoided the energy at the same time.

"Guys!" Nabu yelled as Riven fired at him a few more times and the Winx and Roxy entered.

"Riven stop!" Musa yelled. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"You've already hurt me!" By now Riven was furious. His hand were balled into fists and he raised his hands over his hands and then pulled them down fast and hard and let his fits rest on his chest. "ARGH!" he screamed and the dark energy in the room exploded and everyone was either sent flying out the door, the windows or into the walls. The room started to burn too.

"Riven", Duman said and grabbed his younger friend. "Let's go."

"WHAT?"

"Look aroun' you."

Riven did and saw all his unconscious enemies and the fire was starting to spread.

"Everythoing's done. Let's go back to Ogron an' the othahs."

"You're right Duman."

Riven teleported away and Duman looked around. He saw Flora lay near the fire and walked over and put the apple beside her.

"Let's ge' roid of thois…" he mumbled and raised his hands. "Dark foire come to me… goive me an' my frien's your power…" The fire flew at him and into his hand and body. Duman wobbled a bit but regained his composure and held his hands outstretched.

"Oi'm your mastah obey me dark energy…" The fire vanished into his body and the dark energy pulsed around Duman and then calmed down. The wizard looked at Flora and saw her watch him.

"Thank you for saving our lives", she said.

"Oi was savoing mah own", he said. "That foire woill give me enough energy to share woith the othas." And he disappeared in the usual cloud. Flora smiled.

"No you didn't", she said. "You saved us… your way of saying thank you for caring." Then she passed out.

* * *

A few hours later the Winx, Roxy and the specialists were at Love and Pet and talking about the day.

"I can't believe Duman saved your lives", Brandon said.

"Believe it", Timmy said. "It's shown on the surveillance cameras."

"But why would he do something like that", Stella said. "He's our enemy!"

"Maybe he isn't completely evil", Flora said. The apple was on the table in front of her and she watched it sadly.

"Flora", Layla said. "You said you and Helia and Nabu were discussing this."

Flora looked at the boys and Nabu cleared his throat.

"I remembered something not too long ago about two duos of heroes that defeated some of the most powerful evil witches and dark fairies that ever existed", he said.

"Really", Bloom asked. "You think they can help?"

"Not really…" Nabu used his magic and they saw a blurry image of a planet. "This is the planet of Vicks. It doesn't exist anymore. But centuries ago it was one of the most peaceful planets in the entire magical dimension."

"That's why Guntla the dark fairy attacked it", Helia went on. Saladin had told him this story many times when Helia had judged all witches as bad and all fairies good. "She wanted all their magic, not much unlike Valtor and she was unbeatable… until they came."

"Who're they?" Brandon asked.

"Two wizards with incredible power", Flora said. She'd been told this story too by her grandmother who's family had once come from Vicks generations back. "One of them was strong and had control over earth. He could also cause enormous shockwaves and vibration in the earth or in the air by slamming his hands together or stomp his feet or just firing them."

"That sounds familiar", Sky grumbled.

"The other had dark powers… he could control dark fire, the sky and he absorbed anything thrown his way by Guntla and her evil minions."

Nabu moved his hands as he spoke:

"The description we've managed to gather over the magix net and through my old magical books and… uhum Tecna's copy of the Alphea library."

"You stole my hand computer", Tecna asked aghast.

"Borrowed", Helia said.

"And with Helia's talent in drawing we managed to get these pictures", Nabu went on and two faces morphed into view.

"Whoa!" Musa said. "That looks like Gantlos and Ogron."

"We think it's them", Flora said.

"But… why stop Guntla", Bloom asked.

"Isn't it obvious", Stella said. "She was a fairy and they're fairy hunters."

"That's not all", Flora went on. "There's another story of another duo destroying the witch Nemesisa."

"I remember that story", Timmy said. "A guy as fast as light and strong as a hundred men and a man who was everything defeated her and saved the world of Sparx."

"WHAT?" Bloom yelled.

"A long time before you were born Bloom", Nabu said. "Around the same time as Guntla was defeated. The battle against Nemesisa was witnessed by a great magician and he captured his memories in a painting. We downloaded a picture from the magix net… do these two look familiar?"

A painting appeared… a painting of Anagan and Duman.

"I can't believe those two defeated a witch", Brandon said. "To save a world I mean."

"That's why we think that the Black circle weren't always evil", Flora said.

"If it wasn't a plot of some sort", Tecna said.

"I still don't think Duman is completely evil", Helia said. "And the wizards care about each other we've seen it in action."

"So?" Stella said.

"Stella if someone is as rotten as Ogron and the wizards, wouldn't they try to appear like they wouldn't care about their own?"

"Gantlos' wrath when Duman got hurt", Nabu said.

"The worry Anagan showed when Bloom shot 'Henry'", Flora said.

"So I didn't imagine that", Bloom said and Flora shook her head.

"I saw it too."

"And lastly… Duman saving you from that fire… and thanking Flora."

"But if he isn't evil", Roxy said. "Does that mean it might have been Duman's good side I saw in his mind?"

"Probably", Nabu said.

"No", Stella said. "I don't believe it. Those wizards can't be trusted. Duman's 'kindness' was to get strength, pure egoistical."

"Stella-" Flora began but was cut off.

"I agree with Stella", Tecna said. "All these theories don't make sense."

"I agree", Timmy said.

"Me too", Bloom, Layla and Sky agreed.

"What do you think Musa", Flora asked.

"I think… I think they are evil. Only a complete rotten guy would do that to Riven and us."

Roxy looked around. "I don't know", she said.

"Me neither", Brandon said. "Let's see where this leads."

But unknown to them Ogron was standing in the shadows of the room, after Duman had given him the dark energy he'd collected from the fire he had told Ogron that the Winx thought he'd done that to save them. Ogron hurried off to make sure that it wasn't the case. He'd heard everything they said and decided to take action. He closed his eyes and cast a spell that would make the Winx and specialist forget that they thought the Wizards were kind and when the Winx and specialist woke the next morning… they didn't remember the kindness shown by any of the Wizards.

* * *

**TBC Song used is another Nordman, I was listening to his music when this story popped into my head :P This song is called "Du behöver" = "You need"**

**BeBlessed - Thank you that warms my author heart :D**

**ashangel101010 - We'll see :)**

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN - It's okay.**

**Shiary - Well you'll see what happens when we get there but I must admit... I hate that part too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is more based on the episodes**

* * *

Part 8

(At the end of episode 17)

The Winx were at Tir Nan Og and Roxy had just opened the gate. They now stood in front of huge castle. They had decided to free the fairies since the wizards had disappeared and so had Riven. Musa was devastated and Bloom thought that this would be a way to cheer her up. They would focus on finding Riven, if he was still alive, after they freed the fairies and they would possibly get help from them.

"It's incredible", said Musa.

"It's beautiful", Layla said in awe.

The gates opened and out came a beautiful fairy in a green dress and a silver crown around her head. She had long dark hair, pale skin and purple eyes.

"Free", she said as she walked. "Finally free."

"The queen of fairies", Roxy said in awe and walked forward. "She's… she's the fairy in my dreams." Behind the queen more fairies came out, the most outstanding of them was a fairy with dark blue hair and pretty big blue transparent wings.

"Warrior fairies on your knees", said the queen and Roxy's mouth opened in shock. "Kneel before the last Earth fairy. She has given us our freedom back."

"Well actually I should be the one thanking you", Roxy said smiling. "For helping me to believe in myself."

The queen stepped forward. "Believix fairies so young and yet so powerful Morgana is pleased to meet you." She made a small bow in respect. Bloom stepped forward.

"So are we your highness", she said. "Allow me to introduce ourselves we are the Winx." The Winx bowed. The fairy with dark blue hair rose and walked over to them and Roxy watched her in shock as she realized who she really was.

"She… she's the one that used me", she said and the blue haired fairy looked a bit ashamed. "Who possessed me and forced me to fight against the wizards of the black circle."

"Yes Roxy", Morgana said. "Nebula is one of the major fairies and one of the most powerful."

"Huh?"

"Roxy, Winx today we are in your debt. It is thanks to your power and your hearts that we are free. I invite you to join my court and become warrior-fairies. From this day forward the realm of vengeance begins, vengeance against the wizards of the black circle who hunted us and deprived us of our freedom."

"Yes vengeance", some of the fairies agreed.

"Our fury will not spear the Earth people who betrayed us, by no longer believing in magic they weakened us."

"No this is wrong", Bloom said sharply.

"How dare you?" Morgana's mild tone had turned firm and hard.

"I mean no disrespect but humans know nothing about magic", Bloom said less sharp and more gentle. "They live their lives with worries and joy, they are completely innocent."

"Is it innocent people who devastate nature and offend the world they live on", Nebula demanded, grabbed Bloom's arm and pointed at her face.

"Oh…" The Winx said and Roxy sadly rubbed her head.

"Morgana", Bloom said and leaned past Nebula. "Your highness I beg of you please give up your vengeance. You need to earn back their trust. Most Earth people are good, please don't punish all of humanity for the sake of a very few."

Morgana walked off to the side.

"The realm of the fairies is about to begin and I want us all on the same side", she said sternly. "Winx, Roxy will you join us and become warrior fairies?" The girls looked down. "So you refuse? I should ban you as renegade fairies but I won't I will let you go." She and her fairies walked towards the castle. "Consider our debt of gratitude to be paid in full. Do not get in our way should we meet again, for you will be treated as enemies." She and the fairies had entered the castle when Musa shouted:

"Wait?"

Morgana turned around.

"Yes will you join me?"

"No", Musa said but walked forward anyway.

"Then we have nothing to say to each other."

"Your highness please I have something I must ask of you."

Morgana looked at her.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"The wizards of the black circle have put a spell on a friend of ours and he now believes he is their comrade. He is fighting by their side using dark magic like them. If you meet them, please do not punish our friend he has done nothing against you."

"Except for trying to get to the White circle to destroy it", Morgana snapped.

"He is under a spell", Flora said. "The Wizards wanted to harm us by turning one of our own against us."

"Please", Musa begged with tear filled eyes. "Do not destroy him. He is not aware of what he is doing."

Morgana looked at Musa closely.

"Do you love him", she asked.

"Yes… with all my heart."

"We have repaid our debt already and should we meet with your friend and he attacks us he will be treated as an enemy as will you."

"Morgana please", Bloom said. "Riven is an innocent victim. Just like you and your fairies were." The queen of fairies looked at them with a pain filled expression. Then she sighed and turned away but then she looked back and said:

"I shall consider it." And the doors closed.

* * *

Not long after leaving the Winx Morgana's warrior fairies set off to find Ogron and the wizards. And Diana's fairies did find them trying to hide in the mountains in her realm. They had escaped there to get a safe distance away from the Winx. The wizards could feel that the Earth fairies had been set free and that their own power was really weak.

"We must find a way to keep the fairies from finding us", Ogron said. Anagan and Gantlos were sitting on rocks in front of him and Riven and Duman stood with their backs against the cave opening behind him.

"How", Riven asked in a hoarse voice. With the weakened power so was his health. "They can sense our negative energies."

"There must be a way", Gantlos said and closed his eyes but they snapped open just as fast. "Duman Riven watch out!"

Duman knowing what Gantlos meant when he had _that_ tone jumped and transformed into a bird and the magic that had been fired at him passed underneath him. Riven wasn't as lucky. He was hit in the back and flew forward and landed at Ogron and Anagan's feet. The wizards looked at the opening and saw two fairies.

"The end has come for you wizards", one said and fired a powerful beam with her spear. Anagan and Gantlos dodged it and Ogron absorbed it and chuckled.

"Weak little fairy have you already forgotten", he said. "I absorb damage and send it back at you!" He fired at the fairy and got her in the chest and she was thrown out of the cave. But more came.

"Oh no", Duman said.

"Wizards prepare yourself", Ogron said. Riven was still out cold and in pain. Duman looked at him.

"Ogron Riven's 'urt."

"We'll worry about it later first we must defend ourselves."

The wizard attacked. The fight got them out of the cave and for Duman and Ogron into the air.

"Pathetic fairies", Gantlos said and used his shockwaves to knock some of them about.

"Too slow!" Anagan mocked running around.

"Stop them for Lady Diana and Queen Morgana!" A fairy yelled and fired at the ground near Gantlos' feet. Up came powerful vines that he had to fight.

"Why you…" he said pulling, smashing and tearing them to pieces.

Duman turned into his feline form and roared before attacking the fairies and some of them were really afraid. Ogron smirked as he attacked them. The battle went on for quite some time but then something happened. Ogron was waiting for an attack to strike him but when it did, his body didn't absorb it and he was sent flying into the mountainside.

"OGRON!" his friend exclaimed. Gantlos too felt his strength leave him and he had problem getting out of the new vines that tried to tie him down. Anagan was no longer as fast or strong as he used to be and the fairies even hit him and sent him flying. Duman took a bit more time to transform and he wasn't as strong. The fairies attacked together and Gantlos, Anagan and Duman hit the mountainside beside their leader. The four of them fell to the ground and stones rained down on them. Gantlos managed to destroy most them with his sonic waves but the rest rained down on them. Gantlos reached out and pulled Anagan and Duman to him, using his bigger body to protect them. Ogron got up by using the mountainside to drag himself up.

"Our energy is running out", he said and put a hand on his arm that was bleeding.

"We must do something Ogron", Gantlos said and rose with the help from the other two.

"We must get energy", Anagan said.

"But 'ow?" Duman asked.

Ogron sighed. "By taking back all that energy we gave Riven."

"But that would make us lose the grip and spell we have on him", Gantlos said.

"ARGH!" A shot from the fairies hit Duman's heart and he fell to his knees.

"Duman!" Anagan exclaimed and bent down to reach him but another beam made the ground around them explode. Anagan was sent flying backwards but Ogron managed to grab his arms before he was sent over the cliff edge. The explosion had caused a wind and it was still blowing and Ogron had a hard time keeping his comrade from blowing away. When he managed to pull Anagan down on the ground he looked back and saw Duman lying on his side.

"DUMAN!" Gantlos yelled and hurried over and got his friend up into a standing position. Duman had one eye closed and glared at the fairies with the other.

"My friends", Ogron said and held out his hands. "Let's take back what is ours and escape… before anyone gets killed."

Anagan, Gantlos and Duman joined him, not without problem for Duman. The sky darkened a bit and the fairies bundled together in fear. Soon a huge surge of dark energy left the cave they had been in and reached the wizards. When it stopped Ogron looked around.

"Let's go!" he ordered and they disappeared.

The fairies looked around as the sky got clear again.

"Check that cave", the leader said. "There were five of them."

"Queen Morgana said one of the wizards would be a bewitched friend of the Winx…" a fairy said.

"Well then we have a hostage", the leader said. Two fairies came back from the cave carrying an unconscious Riven between them.

"Let's go", the leader said and they flew off.

* * *

"Gantlos, Anagan make sure that no one knows we are down here", Ogron ordered and when the other wizards left he walked over to Duman that was almost asleep from pain and lack of energy.

"This could've ended very bad", Ogron told him. "There must be a way to get those fairies."

"Let's surrendah Ogron", Duman said weakly.

"WHAT?"

"Ogron tha fairies are strongah than we are now soince the Earth beloive in fairies again." Duman got up, not without some struggle. "They woill koill us Ogron."

"If you give up on me now I will kill you myself!"

"But oif we goive up they moight spare our lives."

"No Duman we will not give up!"

"Bu' oit's tha roigh' thing to do…"

Ogron's eyes flashed and he flew forward, grabbed Duman's throat and pressed him up against the wall.

"The right thing to do", he spat. "THE RIGHT THING TO DO! I knew you were a traitor."

"Ogron whot-" Duman got out but then Ogron slammed him against the wall again.

"First taking that form! _His_ form! Then attacking us as a wild beast! Then you thank that pathetic nature fairy! And then you save the Winx! AND NOW YOU WANT US TO SURRENDER!"

"Ogron", Duman choked out and a wicked smile crept onto Ogron's face.

"But I'll still have use of you", he said in an evil voice. "Big use of you. You will be our trump card."

"Og-"

"The Winx will help us if they see one of us is badly injured and sick. We will surrender… but only to get to Morgana." He looked at Duman with that wicked smile and look and the younger wizard felt scared. "Your sacrifice will be for the greater good." Then Ogron's hand shone purple and he struck forward into Duman's chest. Phasing his hand into it and grabbed the dark power source in Duman's body.

"ARGH!" Duman screamed in pain and trashed wildly. When Ogron squeezed the dark energy in him Duman twitched in pain and transformed many times still screaming. His screams went from human sounding to animal and back. Then he went limp and fell forward. Ogron caught him and put him down on the floor with a gentle look in his eyes. He even stroke Duman's arm.

"We will get our revenge", he said. "We will destroy them and your sacrifice will not be forgotten my friend."

* * *

(The end of episode 18 – Nature's rage)

The Winx and Roxy hurried towards the park to help the specialists fight Diana. One of the major fairies that was set free when they freed Morgana.

"Nabu", Layla screamed in worry when she saw him getting up from the ground using his staff.

"L-Layla", he said exhausted. "Girls I…"

The Winx landed and Layla flew forward in worry.

"Nabu!" she said and helped him.

"What happened" Bloom asked and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Forgive me I tried to stop her", Nabu said weakly.

"Are… Are they alright?" Layla asked in worry and horror.

Nabu looked away from her. "Unfortunately not even a wizard from Andros can do anything against the major fairies."

"I can't believe that", Stella said in shock.

"Diana defeated the specialists so easily then she had her warrior fairies take them away, back to their realm."

"No", Bloom said.

"They disappeared before my eyes I couldn't do anything", Nabu said in despair.

"It's not your fault", Tecna reassured.

"We have to find them", Flora said.

"Brandon", Stella said and sniffled. "Brandon." And she started to cry.

"They'll be alright Stella", Musa said, though feeling devastated herself with worry for Riven who was out there with the wizards.

"I-I'm scared Musa. I feel like I'm never gonna see him again."

"Don't say that the specialists are strong. They'll be fine you'll see."

"I know it's just that the whole thing with Mitzi and... and I don't want to lose him."

"We'll find him Stella", Musa said and hugged her. "Right?" she looked at the others.

"Right", Bloom said. "But first we must find her realm."

"And then we'll find the specialists", Tecna said. "We'll free them and stop Diana and then-"

"And then we'll find Riven", Flora said and they all looked at her and Nabu nodded.

"Then we will find Riven and free him too." He said.

* * *

Later at Love and Pet they contacted Faragonda and asked her of Diana's realm.

"Amazonia girls", Faragonda said. "That is your next destination, a vast forest known as the lung of the world."

"The lung of the world", Flora asked.

"Exactly, it's the only place on Earth where humans haven't completely conferred the vegetable world."

"Fantastic", Stella said sarcastically. "That means more jungle and bugs and giant spiders! I'm getting tired of this."

"I don't understand headmistress", Bloom said. "Why would Diana wanna kidnap the specialists? I think it's a trap."

"Yes and how are we going to defeat her", Musa asked. "I mean she's a very powerful fairy and in her kingdom she'll be even stronger."

"I'm afraid you're right Musa. Unfortunately your Believix powers are ineffective against a major fairy", Faragonda said.

"What", Stella said in shock. "Well then how-"

"There's only one way to defeat her", Faragonda continued. "You will have to go beyond the Believix. You must discover the immense power of the gifts of destiny."

* * *

**TBC I don't own any characters in this story... just some OC:s that might just be mentioned.**

**Shiary - Good that's what I want my reviewers to do :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is more based on the episodes**

* * *

Part 9

(At the end of episode 19 and episode 20)

Flora, Musa and Layla flew towards the stone structure that was Diana's hideout and got inside to find Nabu.

'_Where are the guards_', Layla wondered. '_Shouldn't there be a guard? And where is Nabu?_'

Musa's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Be careful", she said. "You never know what could be waiting for you in these places."

"Well just keep your eyes open", Layla said and then heard something, voices. "Wait I hear voices." The sound came from down some stairs.

"This way", Layla said and flew down them with Musa and a worried Flora behind her.

They came into an empty stone room.

"It's coming from in here", Layla said and started to walk. "But where exactly?" On the other side of the room there was a door with a big and heavy lock on it. The girls walked up to it and Musa said:

"This door is a bit too armored for my liking. Obviously it's guarding something… or someone. I say we take a look." She used her powers to bust the lock open. They entered the room and it was really dark but they could make out a few shapes.

"Sh", Musa told Flora and Layla.

"It looks like there are guards there", Layla whispered. "Did they catch Nabu?"

Musa walked into the room.

"Let's just ask them and find out", she said and walked up to the shadow closest to her. "Don't move or else!"

"Wait", a familiar voice said. "It's me!"

"Timmy!" Musa exclaimed and gave him a hug before going to check on Sky and Brandon.

"Flora!" Helia said and got up.

"Helia!" she said and put her arms around him. "At last we found you."

Layla used her powers to free the specialists from their bonds.

"Thanks girls", Timmy said. "But what's happened to you? You look so different I hardly recognized you."

"You mean our new look", Layla asked. "It's a long story. We'll tell you everything as soon as we're out of here."

"So our Winx are getting more powerful huh", Brandon asked as he walked to her side.

"Flora where is Bloom, where are the others", Sky asked and Flora let go of Helia.

"Don't worry they're fine", she said. "We split up to rescue you and find the source to Diana's power."

"But Timmy have you seen Nabu", Layla asked in worry. "He came looking for you!"

"You really want to know where he is", a voice asked and Layla, Flora and Musa was dragged to the walls by powerful magic and locked to the wall by chains. A cloud of sleeping pollen made the specialists pass out. In the air floated a laughing warrior fairy.

"Did you really think Diana's temple wouldn't have a guardian", the fairy asked and landed and walked towards the Winx girls.

"These chains are weakening us", Flora said. "We can't use our new powers."

"I can't believe we fell into this trap", Layla said devastated.

"Don't worry you're not alone", the guardian said and two more warrior fairies entered and dropped an unconscious Nabu on the floor. "As you can see you're in good company."

"Nabu! No!"

"This is what happens to those who dare challenge Diana."

"Nabu what did you do to him", Layla asked in worry and devastation. "NABU!"

After the warrior fairies left Nabu tried to get up and Layla tried to get loose to get to him.

"NO!" she screamed.

"It's no use Layla these chains weaken our powers", Musa said.

Layla looked at the door as more fairies entered once again.

"What've you done to Nabu", she asked in worry.

"Nothing he didn't deserve", Diana said angrily.

"He learned that no one can overcome Diana's great power", a warrior fairy said.

"I'll deal with you all later you'll be punished for challenging a major fairy!" She flew towards the door but then Flora spoke.

"While you keep us locked up the forest out there is under attack and is in risk of disappearing." Diana turned around to face her.

"Huh", he said.

"Your hunger for vengeance doesn't allow you to save the forest you claim to love!" It was anger in her voice and her face showed it too. It wasn't something that happened often and it shocked Layla and Musa slightly. But this was nature in danger after all and nature was Flora's child of heart and she was bound to defend it.

"Quiet", Diana demanded. She used her power to levitate the boys and chain them to the walls. Then she moaned and put her hands to her head. "The other fairies have come in contact with the secret bud I fell it. My power's in danger! Gather a team and go to the nymph waterfalls and stop them there!"

"Our friends will come and rescue us", Musa yelled to Diana's retreating back. The major fairy turned around.

"You think so", she asked. Musa growled. Diana smirked and put her hands to her head again. "Nature listen to me it is your lady speaking to you, imprison the intruders!"

"No", Flora yelled in hatred. "Don't force nature to do your dirty work for you!"

"Silence! You made a mistake challenging me! A big mistake!" She left and not long after that the unconscious Stella, Bloom and Tecna was brought in and chained too.

* * *

"Wake up", Sky urged. "Bloom."

Bloom's eyes opened and she saw her boyfriend.

"Sky", she said. "Oh Sky I was so worried. Are you alright?" Bloom rose.

"We are all fine except Nabu, he won't wake up."

"Huh?" she pulled on her chains. "Girls let's use all our gifts of destiny at the same time."

"Using the Sofix power all at once can be dangerous", Stella said.

"But effective", Layla said hopefully. "Diana's power is stronger than each one of ours but not if we are united."

"Drop of light!"

"Inner flame!"

"Vital beat!"

"Pure harmony!"

"Breath of nature!"

"Superior order!"

The Winx's united power set them all free.

"Good job girls", Sky said and rubbed his wrists. "You did it!"

Bloom ran over to Nabu and turned him over he groaned.

"Nabu", Bloom said and then used her powers to heal him. He opened his eyes and tried to get up.

"My love", Layla said with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm here Layla", he answered. "Thanks Bloom."

She smiled happily at him. But the happy moment was ruined by Diana's return.

"I came to offer you one last chance to join us", she said. "But I can see that you have already decided to stand against us! And now your end is close at hand! Argh!" she collapsed onto the floor, obviously in pain.

"Diana", a fairy said as she hurried up to her lady and helped her up.

"They're still destroying… Every tree that falls is a painful blow that I absorb. Go! The forest go! Stop our enemies…"

"No", Bloom said and walked up to the major fairy. "Enough violence, enough vengeance Diana, we should only concentrate on saving the forest, the sacred bud and your own life."

"Silence", another warrior fairy said and put her weapon between Bloom and Diana. "How dare you speak to our lady?"

"The revenge of the nature fairies is endless", Diana said. "I gave you an order move! Guards! Watch the prisoners."

Diana left.

"What do we do now get a party going", Stella asked.

"Good idea Stella", Nabu said. "Allow me to take care of the guests." The specialists grinned and Nabu put his hands together and duplicated himself. Now there was five Nabus.

"Hey what's going on", a guard asked.

"Winx Sofix convergence", the girls yelled together. All the guards were knocked out and Nabu "gathered himself".

"Well done", Brandon said. "Let's go guys!"

They left the prison and headed for the gate.

"Wait", Nabu suddenly yelled and they turned to look at him. "We can't leave!"

"What do you mean Nabu", Helia asked.

"I totally forgot", Nabu said. "The reason I was caught is because I found something."

"What did you find?" Flora asked.

"Follow me hurry we might not have much time to save him before the guards get back." Nabu started to run down a corridor.

"Save him", Tecna asked as they followed him. "Save who?"

Nabu stopped in front of a heavy armored door, even more than the prison cell they'd been in. Musa used her power to destroy the locks.

"Be careful Musa", Bloom said as she entered. They could make out breathing and saw a shape stand up and lean against the wall in the room by the small light from the door.

"Is there guards", Stella asked.

"Let's check", Musa walked forward. "Don't move!"

The shape turned.

"Huh what", said a familiar voice. "Huh Musa?" Musa's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Riven!" she exclaimed and Timmy and Brandon pushed the door open and they saw their friend chained to the wall. He was dressed in his green shirt and grey workpants, his eyes were their normal purple color and not that black evil one. Musa also felt that there was no negative energy around him. She threw her arms around him.

"Riven", she said in between sobs. "Riven I can't believe it's you oh Riven."

"Riven!" the others said and hurried inside. Musa let go of Riven, he hadn't hugged her back since he was chained.

"Hi guys…" Riven said with a sad smile and looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's a long story", Bloom said. "We'll tell you when we get the time. But long story short you're a captive of Diana the major fairy of nature on Earth."

"The fairies are back?" Riven's eyes had went wide and they all looked at him in confusion.

"Riven what's the last thing you remember", Sky asked. Riven's face darkened.

"Being on my way home and being abducted by the wizards", he said. "Then Ogron went on and on about how great my life would be if I joined them. I refused and the last thing I remember is horrible pain… the rest is just flashes that I can't really piece together…" he closed his eyes and groaned. "But I've figured out that I somehow betrayed all of you and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay man", Brandon said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah but anyway…"

"Let's get you loose now", Layla said and prepared to use her power.

"No!"

She stared at him.

"Riven what's the matter", Helia asked.

"You can't trust me yet, I might just look normal but the chance is that as soon as I'm free I'll attack you...", Riven looked at the girls. "Can you guys check if there is some evil energy around me or in me anymore?" Bloom walked forward and used her healing powers.

"If it was they should be gone now", she said. "We missed you."

"Thanks Bloom I missed you guys too."

Layla then used her powers to get Riven out of the chains and she gave Riven a quick hug

"Uhum", Stella nodded towards the door and everyone left except Musa and Riven.

"I thought I'd lost you you know", Musa mumbled and looked down.

"Are you sure you're just not saying that because you're happy to see me?"

Her head snapped up.

"Don't start I'm serious", she said and then noticed his smiled. "You just said that to make me look up didn't you?"

"Yes but I am too, happy to see you I mean. I missed you Musa and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry for hurting you too", she said and started to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't see who were you and who was Duman." Riven hugged her.

"It's okay Musa Duman is tricky and logic doesn't always work around him… and we have changed a lot… both of us. And I think we've both changed for the better. Maybe this was even a blessing in disguise because now I know how much I care for you."

She sniffled and backed away a bit.

"Right", she said. "Maybe we can talk later about me and you."

"Yes… but let's go find the others."

The others were at the gate, it was closed and immune to magic.

"Diana clearly doesn't want us to escape", Sky told Riven and Musa.

"What gave it away", said a voice and more warrior fairies came to them. "The gate or us?"

"They released Ogron's comrade", another yelled. "We must destroy him!"

"You stay away from him", Musa yelled and attacked. As did the rest of the fairies and in a matter of seconds the warrior fairies were unconscious.

"Well done", Riven said and smiled at Musa. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"But Riven are you alright", Musa asked.

"Never felt any better", Riven said and picked up a fallen spear. Sky and Brandon grinned at him. "Well boys time to go!" Riven threw the spear at the gate and it exploded so they could escape.

* * *

**Well you know what happens after that, so don't force me to write all of it! Let's just time skip to the beach with Musa and Riven. **

They looked at each other and Musa felt so happy for having Riven back to normal. Claus had forgiven Riven too because the boys had explained everything to him and Riven had apologized and had offered to quit if it made Claus feel better. But Claus the kind hearted soul that he is wouldn't hear of that. After all it wasn't Riven's fault.

"Well here we are", Musa said a bit nervous.

"Right", Riven said being nervous too.

"Speaking of", they started at the same time but stopped and chuckled.

"You go first", Musa said.

"Alright", Riven said and turned his body to hers. "Listen, you know I got a temper and being with me is difficult…"

"But…"

"But I'm trying with all my heart to change and all I know is that you're the only one for me and I'll fight against all the chasing queens in the world just to get you back."

"Riven that's impossible", Musa said and Riven's smile vanished and he turned away from her heart broken and he turned his back to her.

"Then at least tell my why…"

"Because I'm yours already silly!" Musa cheered and jumped onto his back. The others cheered too and Riven laughed and hugged her close. Then a pain so intense everything in front of him went white hit his head.

"Gah!" he dropped to his knees.

"RIVEN!" Musa exclaimed in horror and Helia and Nabu hurried over. "Riven, Riven can you hear me?"

Riven was trembling all over and was pressing his hands to his head and groaned.

"It hurts", he said.

"What hurts", Musa asked worried. "Riven?"

"H-he's in pain."

"Who is", Nabu asked.

* * *

In Riven's mind he was walking alone in darkness and then saw a shape sitting on the ground hugging himself tight and trembling.

"Hey are you okay", Riven asked. The person mumbled:

"It hurts."

"What hurts, who are you?" Riven walked closer.

"Please help me… it hurts so much."

"I want to help you, please tell me who you are." By now he noticed that even though he walked and walk he didn't come any closer.

"It hurts, Riven help me."

"Who are you?"

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

Riven opened his eyes and saw Musa and Nabu looked at him worriedly and he sat up gingerly.

"Riven what happened", Bloom asked. All of them were sitting around him.

"I'm not sure", he said and rubbed his forehead. "Someone called out to me mentally."

"Who", Nabu asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he is hurting something terrible…"

"He", Musa asked.

"That's all I know…"

They all looked at each other and knew that this… might be bad.

* * *

**TBC**

**Shiary - Thank you for pointing that out I've changed it :)**

**ashangel101010 - that my friend will be told in time ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in a while! Truth is I'm out on internship so I'm a bit busy and stressed -.- But I'll post two chapters just to make it up to you for the wait! **

**And when I tried to post the site decided to crash or something... I haven't been able to add chapters to any of my stories for a month!**

* * *

Part 10

Duman moaned in pain and Anagan felt his forehead, his younger comrade had not woken up since they retreated from the fight with Diana's fairies.

"He's got a fever", Anagan said worriedly and Gantlos came over and kneeled by Duman's side too. "He's in a bad shape."

"Those fairies must've been using really much power", Gantlos said darkly. "Or they got in a lucky shot."

Anagan rose and looked around for Ogron and found him stand a bit away from the three of them with his arms crossed and back to them. Anagan took a step forward but Gantlos grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him be", he said. "Ogron blames himself for what happened to Duman."

"Why it wasn't his fault", Anagan spoke softly.

"Don't…" their heads snapped around and they saw Duman body tense and tremble slightly and he was trying to tell them something. "Don't… he… no… circle."

Gantlos kneeled and gave Duman's shoulders a soft squeeze and tried to reassure his younger friend, well younger brother that's what it felt like anyway.

"You're right Duman", he said softly. "It's not Ogron's fault, it's that white circle and those fairies."

"We'll find a way to get revenge", Anagan said and kneeled beside Gantlos. "Don't you worry Duman."

"Fairies…" Duman grumbled. "Winx… help…"

"What", Gantlos asked confused.

"Winx… help us… stop… Ogron is… black circle… give up power… go… Winx… help us."

"What's he talking about", Anagan asked.

"OF COURSE!" Ogron yelled and the other two jumped since they hadn't known Ogron was behind them. "Duman you are a genius!"

"He is", Anagan asked.

"I don't think he's really aware of what's he's saying", Ogron said. "But his deliriousness has just helped me come up with a plan."

"You have", Gantlos asked and rose.

"Yes, Duman and I talked about it when you were checking if we were safe. I grumbled about all the players and pawns in this chess game… Duman must've been repeating it in his state. But the way he said it gave me this brilliant idea."

"What is it?" Anagan asked and rose too, not noticing Duman open his eyes to watch them in anger and with a bit of plead.

"We'll surrender to the Winx."

"WHAT?" Gantlos and Anagan yelled. Anagan walked up to Ogron and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten a fever too?" he asked. Gantlos grabbed Ogron's hand.

"He has a steady pulse", he said. "Has the fairies put a spell on you?"

"Get off me you idiots", Ogron said and got out of their various grips and walked over to Duman and saw that he was awake. Ogron saw the anger and hate in Duman's eyes, mixed with the warmth he hadn't seen for centuries. He kneeled beside him and put a hand on Duman's shoulder. He then, without the other two noticing, put in some dark energy and Duman's eyes were back to their cold and evil look. Ogron helped him sit up and Anagan was there at once helping his younger 'brother'.

"So what did you mean with surrender", Gantlos growled.

"We're giving up", Duman asked weakly.

"No, no", Ogron said. "It will just look like it." Then Ogron explained his new plan and the other three agreed to it as being brilliant but all the time an inner fight was going on inside Duman and Ogron was wondering how long his new hypnosis spell would keep the real Duman at bay.

* * *

(Episode 21 Sibylla's cave, after coming back from Jason Queen)

The wizards were walking into the Fruity Music Bar and heard music. Anagan was helping Duman walk as the younger wizard was still very weak from the battle and his rising fever. Gantlos saw the Winx first. They were on stage playing some music. He pointed and the other wizards saw them. Ogron nodded and they walked out so that the Winx would see them.

It turned out to be the music fairy, Musa that saw them first. She just stopped playing and Bloom asked her something. Then her blue eyes fell on them and she and the other Winx hurried towards them, as did Roxy. Anagan felt Duman sag against him.

"Hang on my friend", he whispered. "You'll be able to rest soon."

"You mus'…"

"I know, I'll hand you over to Gantlos soon, don't worry about me little brother I'll be fine."

"Run..."

"What?"

"No' safe 'ere."

"I know but we must follow Ogron's-"

"The Wizard of the Black Circle I thought you disappeared forever", Roxy said. "Are you looking for another fight?"

"No Roxy we're not here to fight", Ogron said calmly. "The White circle has totally depleted us of all our powers."

'_Don' beloieve 'im Winx_', Duman thought mentally.

"Why did you come back then", Bloom asked. "What do you want?"

"We are surrendering ourselves to you and we confess to all our crimes", Ogron went forward and kneeled in front of Bloom. "We're willing to ably by your judgment."

'_No, 'e's loiing gerls don' believe a word 'e says!_' Duman thought.

"In exchange of your protection", Ogron went on.

"Protection from who?" Bloom asked. Duman felt Anagan's eyes leave him.

"From Morgana and her fairies of vengeance", Anagan said and Duman strained to open his eyes and object. "You freed them and now they want revenge against us."

'_Serves you all right_', said a familiar voice in Duman's mind.

'_Who are you_', he asked.

'_I am who you were before Ogron got his claws into you._'

'_Whot are ye talkoing about?_'

'_You know as well as I do that this is not the real you._'

'_Whot ois tha' supposed ta mean?_' Duman winced in pain.

'_Your inner parts are in turmoil Duman, but fear not it will lead to your destruction and freedom._'

'_Moi destruction? Freedom?_'

'_You are-_' Duman was brought back to his surroundings when he heard Ogron say:

"Duman barley escaped." And he felt eyes on him. He heard Bloom say something but couldn't register what and soon felt them move again.

* * *

Not long after the four wizards entered the Love and Pet shop with the Winx and Roxy and Flora were amazed at how gently Anagan and Gantlos cared for Duman as they helped him get comfortable on the couch before sitting down themselves. Anagan sat close to Duman as if his mere presence would help the other wizard.

"Maybe they aren't so evil", Flora mumbled as she and the others huddled together.

"Maybe", Roxy began. "But-" then Bloom started talking.

Ogron watched the fairies and couldn't believe they actually thought their little huddle wouldn't make him hear their words. He had to play his part perfectly. So when Bloom mentioned the Earth people believing in magic he had to speak up:

"And that energy continues to weaken us more and more. We are no longer fairy hunters. We renounce our dark powers and hand over the Black Circle to you." He got up and walked over to Bloom holding out the dark object. "Do not be frightened all our power is contained within this circle. Take it, and see to only good comes of it." Bloom took it and put it on her finger.

'_No_', Duman thought.

'_Yes_', thought the other wizards.

"Give it to Morgana", Anagan said thinking it was his time to show some 'regret'. He knew Gantlos would never be able to do so. "That way you will be able to proof to her that we surrendered."

"But what are we supposed to do with them now", Flora asked.

'_She is still beautiful without those wings_', Anagan mused to himself. '_A pity she'll be killed._'

"When you need the answer to a question", Stella said and Gantlos barley contained a snide remark for the annoying fairy. "Then it's time to consult the book of fairies."

'_Why not consult a mirror while you're at it_', Gantlos thought. A book appeared in front of Stella and the papers turned themselves.

"That's it", Stella said. "Sibylla the fairy of justice."

'_Oh no not here_', Anagan thought. '_She hates us just as much as Diana and all those other fairies. She'll never help us and Ogron's plan will-_'

"That is one powerful fairy", Gantlos' voice cut through his thoughts. "Sibylla hates us, just like all the other fairies."

'_When did Gantlos become a mind reader?_'

"According to the book Sibylla never refuses anyone who comes to her cave with good intentions", Stella said.

'_That we don't have_', Anagan thought and then felt Duman stiffen beside him. '_But I hope she takes us in for Duman's sake… something is really wrong with him… he can't go on like this._' Anagan put a hand on Duman's shoulder and noticed Flora and Roxy watch him. He ignored Stella and Ogron and Bloom but then he heard:

"Now Winx Believix."

Duman felt how someone helped him up and he opened his eyes and Gantlos gave him a soft smile and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Duman felt the scent of nature all around them and felt better for some reason when the sunlight hit him.

'_The sun and warmth is heating up your cold and dark heart_', that voice said.

'_Shut op._' Duman thought and swayed a little. Gantlos was there at once and grabbed his arm and put it around his own shoulders so he could help lead his younger 'brother'. Duman smiled at him before closing his eyes in pain again. After walking for a bit Duman felt some strength return to him and got out of Gantlos grip. He caught Anagan watching him with hope in his eyes. Duman tried to smile but it would hurt too much so he looked away.

'_He's still hurting_', Anagan thought.

"Look over there", Gantlos then called and they called all see those rustic fairies that served Sibylla. They followed them. Ogron and Bloom was talking about them and Stella had tried to talk to the fairies but then one of them yelled:

"Sisters, they're the wizards of the black circle." And they all ran off.

"Well that's kinda rude", Stella said. "First they don't introduce themselves and then they ran away." As she spoke Gantlos had noticed Duman swaying again and caught him. But then the ground started to shake.

'_What now_', he thought. '_I like it when the ground shakes if _I'm_ the one shaking it._' Big stones came crashing towards them and Gantlos felt something hit them hard from behind. It was the fairy of technology, Tecna. Gantlos was protecting Duman with his body but both of them could still see Ogron being saved by Bloom.

'_The Winx saved you even though you are their enemies_', the voice said. '_They did something you would not have done and saved you when you did not have the strength to save yourself. The least you can do is thank them or give them a compliment._'

'_Oit was tha' that go' me ointo thois pain oin tha first place…_' Duman grumbled mentally.

'_If you do not do it by your own account I am capable of forcing you._'

"Just think how good she'll be when she gets older", Anagan said and Duman was pulled out of his discussion again.

"They're gone we can keep going", Flora said.

"See we kept calm", Stella said happily. "Thanks to the gift of heart."

Duman then felt how something strange came over him and he said:

"Your impressive skoills amaze us toime and toime agoin Woinx."

He felt Bloom's eyes on him and also Ogron's, though the last pair of eyes were not as friendly as the first.

* * *

They walked for a bit longer and the sun started to set, but then they reached a cave entrance surrounded by roots and Flora said:

"That must be Sibylla's cave."

"I'm sensing great danger", Roxy said.

"It won't be easy to reach the end", Bloom stated. "But we have to at least try."

'_If not all our plans will be destroyed_', Gantlos thought and Duman winced at his side. '_And Duman may get even worse… If I only knew what is wrong with him, then maybe I could help him._'

As they walked through the tunnels Anagan walked on Duman's other side. He looked at Gantlos.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"A bit better than back at the headquarters", Gantlos said. "But not good. He tried to walk on his own before but didn't last long."

"Is the pain still growing?"

"I think so."

"'ello Oi'm here, Oi can stoill 'ere you. Oi may be 'urt but Oim not deaf", Duman said and Gantlos chuckled at the annoyed tone.

"Of course you're not Duman", he said.

"Then stop talking above me 'ead."

"How are you feeling", Anagan asked.

"Oit 'urts an' Oi feel weak… Whot's wrong woith me?"

"I… I don't know Duman."

"Neither do I", Gantlos said. "But it'll work out… you'll see everything will be just fine."

Duman sighed. "Than whoi do Oi ge' tha feeling this woill ge' much worse?"

"That bridge", Stella's voice interrupted them. "Do you think it's safe enough?"

"I can feel a strong magic energy", Tecna said. "We couldn't transform even if we wanted to."

'_Now that's just great_', Anagan grumbled mentally. '_And they'll probably need it too._' But he kept quiet as they went over the bridge and it collapsed behind them as they also ran from a strange creature jumping at them from the underground river. They soon met a new obstacle in form of a stone door and for some reason Roxy seemed to be out of it and in pain.

'_Whot's wrong woith 'er_', Duman thought.

'_Do you not feel it? Has Ogron's dark powers clouded you so much_', that annoying voice came again. '_Before you were always able to catch up on mental conversations between two beings such as the one going on between Roxy and queen Morgana._'

'_She's talkoing to Morgana? _'

'_Yes do you not feel her?_'

'_No._'

'_I was right, Ogron has weakened you and it saddens me greatly but maybe that will be the cause of my freedom._'

'_Whot are you talking about?_'

Then Duman caught Morgana's voice for some reason.

'_They will never regret what they did_', she told Roxy. '_You are making a big mistake._'

"Watch out the fairies of vengeance", Layla yelled.

Gantlos saw Musa protect Anagan and Ogron he and Duman was still a target. The fairies of vengeance saw it and flew towards them. But they were hindered by Flora and her winter rose. The fairies of vengeance were easily defeated.

'_'ow come tha Woinx defeated them so easily when we barely escaped woith our loives?_' Duman wondered. He got his answer when he saw the open gate and soon they were facing Sibylla. The whole time the Winx spoke to her Duman was too out of it to understand a word.

* * *

**TBC**

**ashangel101010 - You'll see :)**

**Nagasha - He's not dead... yet ;)**

**BeBlessed - Oh yes there's still something there *grins***


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in a while! But every time I pressed on my story to get to it there was a Error window popping up! Today is the first day I've been able to get to the story at all!**

* * *

Part 11

(At the end of episode 23 – Bloom's trial (AU))

Gantlos winced at Duman's pain filled groans, moans and screams. The Winx had returned and told them about the battle against Nebula and how Morgana had agreed to judge them. Now they were at Duman's side… a side Anagan and himself hadn't left since they got here too worried about their brother. Gantlos was standing at Duman's side holding a hand on his shoulder trying to make his own strength pass over to Duman, though knowing it was impossible. The Winx and the specialist were telling Ogron of the terms Morgana had given them.

"Bloom I'm really grateful to you for all you did for us", Ogron said. "But what's wrong you seem worried?"

"Yes", Anagan said. "You don't look like someone celebrating a great victory."

"Unfortunately we received a terrible prophecy", Bloom answered. "And I'm afraid it might concern Duman." They looked at the wizard that by now was in great pain. Gantlos hardened his grip just a little as is to keep his brother there with them. "Or maybe one of us."

"We are quite concerned about Duman as well", Ogron said. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"You're right Ogron, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait."

"Wait", Tecna said and they all looked at her. "Bloom your healing powers, they might be able to cure Duman."

"Yes Bloom try it", Anagan said, he almost begged judging by his voice.

Bloom walked up to Duman and used her power but then something strange happened within her… and Duman. Bloom was in a dark place and she was shinning, it was her healing power. In the dark she saw a soft light and walked closer to it. Something made her touch it and all her energy were sucked up by that light and a voice yelled:

"YES!" Bloom screamed in pain but her voice was drowned out by Duman's screams. She was pulled away from him and when she opened her eyes she saw both Anagan and Gantlos holding on to him for dear life since he was trashing wildly in pain.

"Bloom what happened", Roxy asked.

"I-I don't know", Bloom answered.

"What did you do to him", Gantlos yelled angrily as he and Anagan finally got Duman back to rest. "He's worse than ever!"

"Gantlos it wasn't Bloom's fault", Ogron said.

Gantlos growled at him and stalked out of the room, as did Anagan, but his steps were filled with sorrow. Flora reached out for him.

"Let them go", Ogron said. "Duman means a lot to them… and me. They have not left his side since we got here and I'm afraid they are starting to give up hope."

Flora bowed her head but then Helia put his arm around here and steered her and himself after Anagan. Sibylla looked around.

"I have dinner ready for you and I guess you will need it", she said. The girls and specialists accepted. But Ogron hesitated.

"What of Duman", he said. "I am starving but I can't just leave him."

"I'll stay with him", Riven said and everyone stared at him, except Sibylla.

"You", Ogron asked.

"Yes, I'm not that hungry and you all need to eat."

Musa looked at him and he locked eyes with her.

"Fine", she said. "Come on guys."

"What of Helia, Flora and Anagan?" Stella asked.

"They'll get something later", Sibylla said.

"And Gantlos?"

"Him too."

"Gantlos needs some time to cool off", Ogron said. "He usually calms down talking to Anagan or Duman."

"Well Anagan left and Duman is unable to talk", Nabu said and walked past Ogron. "I'll talk to him."

"I'll go with you", Layla said and together they went the same way as Gantlos.

* * *

Anagan was sitting on the stone bridge above the underground river and watching the water run by. His feelings were in an uproar, he was worried for Duman, but he was also angry at the fairies for what they did but deep down… he was feeling guilty. He knew that tricking them like this was wrong and that they really didn't disserve the help Sibylla and the Winx were giving them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Flora.

"How are you feeling Anagan", she asked kindly and she and her boyfriend sat down beside him.

"If I said I was fine would you believe me nature fairy", he asked sadly.

"Not if you used that tone."

Anagan snorted.

"Are you worried about Duman", Helia asked.

"No not at all why should I be, I'm worried about Ogron."

"No need to be sarcastic", Flora said and then they sat in silence for a bit.

Anagan watched the "lobsterghost" sleep peacefully near the surface and sighed.

"Why", Flora suddenly asked.

"Huh", Anagan asked.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Tortured us by taking Riven, tried to destroy the White Circle… hunted fairies."

"We wanted the White Circle that's why Riven was one of us, we wanted to destroy it so the fairies wouldn't escape. But you knew that all ready."

"Yes I do…" she held trailed off. "Wait…"

"Huh?"

"This sounds so familiar…"

"Of course it does", Anagan snapped. "These are the exact same questions you asked Duman."

"Huh?"

"At the beach… You apologized for the incident with Roxy and Bloom."

"I did?"

"Yes Duman said you did he even thanked you and you gave him an apple, he gave it back to you when he put out the dark fire Riven caused."

"What are you talking about? That never happened."

Anagan looked at her and then it dawned on him.

"That bastard", he said and rose.

"Huh", Flora asked.

"Ogron put a forgetting spell on you."

"He has?"

"Yes… I can't break it but I guess you can do it yourself."

"How?"

"Your Believix powers. Use it and all of you will get your memories back."

Flora transformed and felt inside of her and let her energy fly and it all came back to her. She looked at Anagan in horror.

"I can't believe I'd forgotten!" She exclaimed.

"It is understandable", Anagan answered.

"I have something to ask you", Helia said and rose.

"What?"

"Why did you guys stop that evil witch and fairy?"

Anagan chuckled and sat down. "So you've heard about that huh?"

"Yes."

"Well it was to lure Morgana and her fairies into false safety. We became known as heroes and she welcomed us to her realm."

"So you could attack from within and they couldn't stop you." Helia sat down again.

"Exactly."

"That's just wrong", Flora said. "It was a lousy thing to do to the fairies."

"They deserved it for what they did!" Anagan yelled.

"Huh?"

"Fairies are not as good as you want to believe!"

"What do you mean?"

Anagan sighed. "It began centuries ago. I was just a young guy, only eighteen. In my village I was known for my speed abilities but some mocked me for it."

"Who?" Flora asked.

"The fairies… I'd been bullied by them a long time. They used me as a training dummy to learn how to touch moving objects."

"That's awful!"

"It is. One day I started to fight back though and was chased out of the village by the people and the fairies and… my own family. I was marked as a dark and evil magician."

"Why", Helia asked.

"Because I attacked the fairies who are always good and would never hurt anyone", Anagan spat bitterly. "I ran and ran but they somehow always found me and when I had no strength left I collapsed and the fairies were about to execute me for being evil."

Helia came to think of a word he'd met in Earth literature the Pygmalion effect. It means that if someone see you in a certain way and expect certain things from you, you will become that person. Easily described it's like when someone from the worst conditions ends up underneath the wing of someone that really want him or her to succeed with what the 'wing' has planned out. The 'wing' will expect him/her to succeed and sooner or later he/she will. (Think of Elisa in My Fair Lady, that's the Pygmalion effect) The fairies had wanted Anagan to become evil and he became evil.

"What happened then", Flora asked cutting through Helia's musing.

"The ground shook and the sky vibrated", Anagan said. "Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I could see the fairies lying on the ground… dead."

"Then what happened", Helia asked noticing Flora's pale face.

Anagan laughed hollowly.

"Ogron spoke", he said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Now what was that good for Gantlos", a redheaded man said. "Now we have three dead fairies to handle and a kid."_

_"I can handle myself", Anagan spat and the arms that had hauled him to his feet shook with mirth._

_"Yeah right", his savior, now known as, Gantlos said. "That's what it looked like."_

_"Had you been in my hometown earlier you would've seen that I can handle my bloody self."_

_"Bloody you are", the redhead said indicating to the injuries Anagan had._

_"Shut up", Anagan spat._

_"I like this kid he is a fiery one", Gantlos said happily. Anagan looked at the dead fairies._

_"You killed them so easily", he said in awe. "I could not have done it and they tormented me for years."_

_"Well you obviously not evil enough", the redhead mocked._

_"I can be evil! I am marked evil now and forever!"_

_Gantlos and 'red' smirked._

_"Kid", Gantlos said. "You aren't evil."_

_"I am too!"_

_'Red' chuckled. "Then if you are evil tell me what you want now?"_

_"I want to hunt fairies and kill all of those bitches", Anagan growled. "They took everything away from me and they deserve the same fate!"_

_'Red' smirked and held out his hand._

_"Welcome to the Wizards of the Black Circle then."_

_Anagan looked at 'Red's' hand and took it._

_"I'm Anagan", he said._

_"I'm Ogron and this is Gantlos."_

_"Kid you really should do something about that hair", Gantlos said. Anagan's hair was in long Rastafarian plaits and hanging into his face._

_"You're one to talk", Anagan snapped._

_"I am." Gantlos tore off a piece of his shirt. "Here tie your hair up so it won't end up in your eyes. A wizard is of no use if he cannot see his target." Anagan growled but took the piece and tied up his hair into the fashion it is today. Ogron smiled and turned to the setting sun._

_"Well gents", he said. "Let the hunt begin!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

"So", Helia asked. "You were tormented so badly that you turned into a bully yourself?"

"Yes", Anagan spat.

"What of Gantlos", Flora asked.

"Huh?"

"How did he and Ogron meet up?"

Anagan chuckled. "Gantlos tried to kill him."

"What?"

"Ogron was chasing a fairy into the village where Gantlos lived as its protector. The fairy set the village on fire and no one survived… Gantlos had not been there but he was told by a dying man that a fairy had crushed the village together with a dark wizard."

"So Gantlos blinded by rage took off after them", Helia stated.

"Yes, Gantlos soon found out that it was the fairy and not Ogron who destroyed the village. Ogron told him of his fairy hunting and Gantlos decided to go with him."

"Didn't Ogron object", Flora asked.

"Have you tried to object to Gantlos when he's on a rampage", Anagan asked.

"No…"

"Don't in the near future if you value your life. Ogron did, that's why we are all here."

"Then why do Ogron hunt fairies", Helia asked.

Anagan opened his mouth to answer but shut it again.

"You know Helia", he said. "I don't have the faintest idea… I can't remember Ogron ever telling me or Duman about it… Maybe Gantlos knows but I doubt it."

"Fairies must have done something terrible to him to make him so coldhearted", Flora said and looked at the ground ashamed.

"Don't fret over it girl", Anagan said. "We have gotten proven to us that not all fairies deserve to be slain. You certainly don't."

'_Where did that came from?_' he thought in the next second. Flora blushed and Helia chuckled.

"Hey Anagan don't hit on my girl", he said.

"I have not laid a hand on her", Anagan defended himself. "I've used magical attacks but that's a whole different thing!"

"No no", Helia said calmly. "Hitting on my girls means that you are flirting."

"Oh…" Anagan blushed. "Right…"

Flora chuckled and Helia laughed.

"You said you don't want us to go up against a Gantlos on a rampage", Flora asked. "But if we have to is there a way of stopping him?"

"Yes", Anagan said though he tried not to. But it was as if someone else was controlling his mind and tongue for him. "Gantlos has been and always will be overprotective over his 'brothers'."

"He's protective over you and Duman", Helia asked.

"Yes", Anagan explained. "I can't count all the times where Gantlos has protected us with his power or just his body."

Flora thought back of when Gantlos saved Ogron, how he told Anagan to be careful during the fight when Nebula had possessed Roxy, his anger when Duman was acting like a crazed animal and his actions around the sick Duman.

"Why is he so protective", she mused.

"I told you, he was protecting that village and it was destroyed. He failed, according to himself, so he wants to make up for it by protecting us whenever he can… usually it's me or Duman since Ogron absorb damage and turns it into energy…

* * *

After Flora had used her powers and the memories had been restored to them Nabu had watched the angry Gantlos in a different light.

"Gantlos", he said.

"What magician", the wizard spat.

"You are really worried about Duman aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be if your brother was in the same situation?"

"Duman's your brother", Layla asked.

"Not by blood… The four of us have been together for so long we are like brothers."

"Who's the oldest", Nabu asked.

"I am not aware of that, I think I may be older than Ogron but I am not sure. However I am sure that I am older than Anagan and Duman so it is my duty to protect them. I decided that since the first time we met Anagan."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ogron and Gantlos were walking over some fields trying to find some fairies. They had been travelling for weeks but hadn't met up with one. Gantlos was getting annoyed about it and he knew that so was Ogron. Then they heard explosions and hurried to a hill and saw a few fairies shoot magical attacks. But it was the thing they were shooting at, to Gantlos confusion, that caught Gantlos' attention. A young man, not more than eighteen was running for his life. Gantlos saw him stumble and had just enough time to see a sore red area on the boy's shoulder… a burn mark._

_"Fairies", Ogron smirked._

_"They're torturing that magician", Gantlos spat._

_"Magician you say", Ogron said and noticed the speed the young man was travelling in and his attacks. "Oh yes I see it now. He is not so strong yet I guess he's not used to using his powers. The fairies will wipe him out quickly."_

_"No they won't", Gantlos growled. He jumped into the air and crashed between the young man and the fairies. That sent a massive vibration through the earth and air and it made the fairies hearts stop beating. The young man had only fallen to the ground. Gantlos watched him closely and saw the torn clothes, long messy hair and burnt flesh. He sighed and felt compassion with this boy. He bent down, grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. That's when Gantlos noticed the dead fairies, as did the boy. Gantlos noticed someone land behind him and he heard a disapproving, yet happy sound coming from behind. It was Ogron that made tut tut tut noises in mock disapproval. _

_"Now what was that good for Gantlos", Ogron said. "Now we have three dead fairies to handle and a kid."_

_"I can handle myself", the kidspat and Gantlos chuckled merrily._

_"Yeah right", he said. "That's what it looked like."_

_"Had you been in my hometown earlier you would've seen that I can handle my bloody self."_

_"Bloody you are", Ogronsaid indicating to the injuries the boy had._

_"Shut up", said kid spat._

_"I like this kid he is a fiery one", Gantlos said happily. The boy looked at the dead fairies._

_"You killed them so easily", he said in awe. "I could not have done it and they tormented me for years."_

_"Well you obviously not evil enough", Ogron mocked._

_"I can be evil! I am marked evil now and forever!"_

_Gantlos and Ogron smirked._

_"Kid", Gantlos said. "You aren't evil."_

_"I am too!"_

_Ogron chuckled. "Then if you are evil tell me what you want now?"_

_"I want to hunt fairies and kill all of those bitches", the kid growled and dark energy rose up around him... not that he ever noticed it but Ogron and Gantlos did. "They took everything away from me and they deserve the same fate!"_

_Ogron smirked and held out his hand._

_"Welcome to the Wizards of the Black Circle then."_

_The kid looked at his hand and took it._

_"I'm Anagan", he said._

_"I'm Ogron and this is Gantlos."_

_"Kid you really should do something about that hair", Gantlos said. Anagan's hair was in long rasta plaits and hanging into his face._

_"You're one to talk", Anagan snapped._

_"I am." Gantlos tore off a piece of his shirt. "Here tied your hair up so it won't end up in your eyes. A wizard is of no use if he cannot see his target." Anagan growled but took the piece and tied up his hair into the fashion it is today. Ogron smiled and turned to the setting sun._

_"Well gents", he said. "Let the hunt begin!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

"That's how you met Anagan the first time", Layla asked.

"I just told you fairy", Gantlos spat.

"How did you meet Ogron then?" Nabu asked.

"None of your damn business."

"Peace Gantlos." They were quiet for a bit. Then Nabu spoke again. "You said that you made it your duty to protect Anagan and Duman when you first met them."

"I did", Gantlos growled.

"So why did you feel the need to protect Duman?"

Gantlos smirked. "Because when the fairies and that witch destroyed him… he was only thirteen."

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

(Many centuries ago)

Ogron, Gantlos and Anagan had been travelling for weeks now. They had tried to find a way to use ordinary humans as their personal fairy hunt dogs. If the humans thought the wizards were good they would help bringing down fairies. But they had not find a way yet and this town might be their last hope… at least in this land. They were now sitting at a table in an inn. They had not been drinking anything or eaten they had just tried to figure out a strategy.

"What if we", Anagan began. "No that won't work… but what if! No…"

"Anagan you're making my head hurt, stop talking", Gantlos snapped.

"I'm trying to come up with an idea I don't see you doing it", Anagan snapped back.

"You are both getting on my nerves", Ogron said darkly. "Now shut up before I curse you into oblivion!" The other two grumbled something and looked around. Gantlos saw them first, three girls were sitting at a table. Judged by the clothes one of them was a witch and the others were ordinary girls or maybe even fairies. They were watching an old man at the bar.

"Do you see those three girls", Gantlos asked and the others followed his gaze.

"A witch", Anagan said. "So?"

"Those girls with her… do you think they are fairies."

"Maybe", Ogron said. "What I want to know is why they are glaring at that old man."

As if she was a mind reader one of the girls rose and walked up to the old man.

"Nevir", she spat. "How is the beast, I haven't seen him in town for a while."

"Oi do no' know of whot beast ye may speak fairy moiden", Nevir said. "Oi 'ave no dealings woith beasts."

"And yet you have one under your roof?" The inn was quiet. Everyone was watching the pair.

"As Oi tol' ye fairy maiden Oi do not 'ave any dealings woith beasts."

"And what of the boy living with you then", the witch asked nonchalantly.

"Oi assure ye tha' moi gran'son 'as no dealings woith any beasts unless they are workoing on our farm."

Some men laughed but the last girl's voice cut through the noise.

"You use your grandson as a slave then? How a cruel man you are" It went dead quiet and the old man stalked out. But at the door he turned around and said:

"Oi am not as cruel as ye two fairies and you woitch." Then he left.

Ogron had watched everything in interest and then the girls left too. The inn keeper was walking by their table then and Ogron grabbed his arms.

"Excuse me good sir", he said. "The man that just left, who is he?"

"That was old Nevir", the keeper said. "He owns a farm outside of the village, no one wants his grandson close to home."

"Why", Anagan asked.

"Rumor is that boy is a monster therefore the witch and fairies that just left mocked Nevir so."

"Have no one ever told them not to believe in rumors", Anagan asked.

"No I guess not. It is strange though you do not see a witch in company with fairies these days. I always said it would end badly that one."

The keeper left and Ogron rose.

"Gentlemen", he said. "We have found ourselves two fairies. Let's follow them."

"And let them blame the strangers?" Anagan asked. "Is that wisely?"

"Blame us for what", Ogron asked. "We are just going to see what they are up to."

Anagan rose as did Gantlos and the three of them left.

* * *

"Come on", Nevir said as he pushed on the plow that a black horse with pinkish main and yellow eyes was pulling on. "We mus' ge' oit loose. Ol' Buck couldn' bu' you're much youngah and strongah than 'im."

The horse neighed and threw his head around.

"An impressive creature", Anagan said from their hideout.

"It's just a horse", Ogron said.

"Aw come on it's an impressive one", Gantlos said.

"One more toime lad!" Nevir yelled and then the horse pulled the plow loose and the man laughed. "Good job mah lad!"

"Very good", said a menacing voice and Nevir looked up and saw the witch and the two fairies hover in the air not far from him. The horse was stomping in the ground and Nevir walked up to it and put a hand on its neck.

"Calm lad", he said.

"I see you do use your grandson as a slave", the witch said. "You must truly not have any love for him or compassion."

"Shut your foilthy mouth yeh woitch", Nevir spat. "Oi'm not using mah gran'son."

The horse neighed and reared and swiped with its hooves towards the fairies.

"Lad don' do oit", Nevir said. "They aren' worth our toime."

Nevir walked towards the house and the horse followed.

"Yeah don't worry your beast", one of the fairies yelled. "I guess as we're just as worthy of your time as you are worthy your parents' time."

The eyes of the three wizards widened when the horse shone and turned into a thin but fit young man with pinkish unruly hair and yellow eyes.

"Who't yeh say!" he yelled and balled his hands into fists.

"Don't you ever wonder why your daddy and mommy left you here with this old goat", the witch asked in his face. They were almost nose to nose.

"No", the boy spat.

"That's because they didn't want a monster like you."

"I'm not the monster!" the boy took a swing at the witch's face but a lightning hit him and sent him through the air with a pained scream and gasping when he hit the ground.

"Leave 'im alone!" Nevir yelled and stood between the witch, fairies and the boy. "'e 'as done nothoing ta you so leave now!"

"Not as long as that monster is alive!" The fairies yelled. The boy was getting up, pressing his right hand to his left arm that seemed to be injured. He was also having an eye closed and was snarling.

"Oi am no monstah!" he spat.

"We are tired of having that creature destroying our homes by just existing", the witch said. "He's cursed."

"No 'e 'as magical powahs loike you do", Nevir said.

"Move Nevir or we'll set fire to your farm", said a fairy.

"No!" the boy yelled. "Grandfathah let them take me!"

"No!" Nevir yelled at him and then turned to the girls. "Leave mah lan' now."

The fairies set fire to the barn.

"NO!" the boy yelled and ran over and threw the doors open so all the animals could escape.

"Leave it!" the witch yelled and fired another thunderbolt at the ground in front of the boy and he was sent backwards. "Sisters let's finish him off!"

"NO!" Nevir yelled and ran forward and jumped in between the blast the three girls aimed for his grandson. He took the entire hit and his screams echoed through the glade.

"GRANDFATHAH!" the boy yelled in horror and the old man's body fell limp to the ground. The boy ran over and shook it. "Gramps! Gramps! No don' leave me! Gramps!"

The fairies and witch laughed.

"Old fool", said one. The boy was crying heavily and the old man put a hand to his cheek and Gantlos and the others heard him sing:

**_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that calls us ever homeward  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home singing our song  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memory  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_** – the old man's voice broke and Anagan was amazed no dialect had been heard. Then the boy took over singing.

**_Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_When the land is there before us  
We have gone home across the mountains_**

**_We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_**

The old man's eyes closed and the boy screamed his sorrow towards the sky and the girls laughed.

"Pathetic old fool", the witch said. She watched the boy leaning his forehead on the old man's chest. "Do cry little monster this was your fault you know."

The boy looked up at the laughing girls. His eyes were darkened with hatred and around his body was purple negative energy.

"You koilled 'im", he said darkly.

"It was his own fault", said a fairy nonchalantly.

"You slaughterd an innocen' man!"

"Oh well a small sacrifice", said the other fairy.

"Now prepare to meet your doom", said the witch.

"Oi won't be meating mah doom", the boy said and rose. "YOU WOILL!" He transformed into a feline beast with long sharp teeth and claws and in seconds the witch was dead. The fairies had just enough time to attack him but nothing they did seemed to work on this beast. He was trashing them badly.

"Shall we do something", Anagan asked as the fairies flew up and the boy turned into an eagle and attacked them. They fought for a bit and then the fairies combined their powers and hit the eagle's heart. It crashed towards the ground. Anagan felt Gantlos move at a speed that rivaled his own and when the dust had fallen to the ground again he saw Gantlos holding the pale and unconscious boy in his arms with a gentle look on his face.

"Hey!" a fairy said. But she didn't say anymore because Gantlos aimed one powerful blast at her and she fell down dead. Ogron sighed and fired his own powerful beam at the other fairy and she was dead too.

Gantlos was sitting on the ground holding the boy in his arms as Anagan and Ogron came over to him. The boy's head was on Gantlos' shoulder. Then voices could be heard and the villagers came to them.

"Stop what you are doing", yelled one man. "Murderers!"

Ogron rose, he' been crouching by Gantlos' side. The boy's eyes opened and he watched the people in fear.

"Don't worry", Gantlos said. "I will not let them harm you."

The boy tried to get out of his arms, a very weak attempt.

"No", Gantlos said sternly but gentle. "You must not fear me."

"Murders", someone yelled at them.

"Peace between us this day", Ogron said. "We are no murders but we came too late to stop the murder that this boy had to witness."

"What?" asked someone.

"That witch", Ogron began. "Was battling the fairies and the old man Nevir was trying to help them. The witch killed him and the fairies asked this boy for help to fight her. They were soon killed by the witch and in anger for the death of innocent fairies and his grandfather this boy attacked the witch and killed her."

"He's a beast", someone yelled. "He must die!"

"Don' le' 'em", the boy said in fear. "Don' le' 'em 'urt me… please." Gantlos covered their view of him with his own body.

"This boy is innocent", Ogron went on. "But he cannot stay here on his own. He shall come with us."

"How do we know he didn't murdered everyone", said the inn keeper.

"Look at their wounds", Anagan said. "The only one that can have been killed by an animal is the witch. The fairies were obviously killed by dark magic and the old man too."

The villagers mumbled something and the village elder walked forward.

"This young boy is not to blame, but he cannot stay here. He is not safe. This is not the only witch that lives around this village. They might come for him."

"Don't worry", Gantlos said and rose with the boy in his arms. "We will take him with us."

* * *

Later that night Anagan awoke to a light voice singing:

**_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that calls us ever homeward  
We will go home across the mountains_**

**_We will go home we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home singing our song  
We will go home across the mountains_**

He rose and walked up to the pink-haired boy and stood beside him.

"That song is really beautiful", he said.

"Oi know…"

"You don't sing with an accent."

"Oi can' Oi've troied."

Anagan smiled. "You're one of us now, a fairy hunter."

"Good Oi wan' 'em all dead."

"As do we… so what do they call you?"

"Boy, lad, creature, monstah, demon, bastahd, devoil, foilth…"

"Not the mocking, your name that your parents gave you."

"Oi 'ave no memory of ma paren's evah giving me a name…"

"Then what did your grandfather name you?"

"Duman", the boy said and he jumped when arms encircled him from behind.

"Nice to meet you Duman", Anagan went on ignoring the boy's shock as he was warmed by a hug. "I am Anagan, the solid rock that just grabbed you is Gantlos and our leader is-"

"Me", Ogron said. "I am Ogron and together the four of us are the Wizards of the Black circle. Fairy hunters that will rule the world. But first we must train our powers and then nothing will stop us."

* * *

Flora looked at Anagan in horror.

"How horrible", she said and felt tears in her eyes. "You've all suffered because of fairies."

"Yes", Anagan answered.

"So", Helia asked. "Duman was thirteen, you were eighteen… how old were Gantlos?"

"He was thirty five at the time and Ogron thirty four."

"Gantlos took on the role as parent", Flora asked.

"Well more like an older brother role… Duman's rage was a danger to himself and us. Gantlos taught him ways to handle it… not that Gantlos follows them himself."

A bright light interrupted Helia's question and they turned around and saw Diana stand there.

"Diana!" Flora exclaimed in happiness and flew up and embraced the major fairy.

"Flora", she said just as happy. "And Helia how nice to meet with you."

Anagan rose and the two of them locked eyes.

"Diana", he said.

"Anagan", she said coldly. "You still look… fit."

"You seem… uhm well."

She glared at him slightly. "I am better now than last we met."

"Yes I can see that."

Helia and Flora noted the awkward signals the two were practically radiating.

"I heard Sibylla took you in", Diana said. "So are you really feeling regret for what you did?"

"Yes", Anagan said and Diana flinched when she saw no deception in his blue eyes. Wait blue eyes? She looked closer but the eyes were black once again.

"Flora", Diana went on shaking off the confusion. "Please take me to Sibylla I must talk to her."

"Of course", Flora said. "This way."

"I shall accompany you", Helia said and offered Diana his arm but Anagan gently shoved him aside and offered her his arm.

"As will I", he said. "It is… nice to see you Diana."

"Thank you", she said and took his offered arm stiffly. "To meet you as well Anagan is… nice." The four of them started to leave.

* * *

Ogron was acting really confused as to why everyone around him, save Sibylla and her fairies, were so upset about some odd memories that hadn't been there before.

'_Am I getting so weak my memory spell wore off_', he mused and looked at an annoying looking Bloom. Then Gantlos, Layla and Nabu entered the dining hall and sat down and then… Flora and Helia entered arm in arm, nothing odd about that. But it was Anagan and Diana who caught everyone's attention. He was leading her in and over to Sibylla before excusing himself in sit at the table as far away from her as he could.

"Diana", Sibylla said and rose and the two fairies hugged. "How wonderful to see you. How are you?"

"I am feeling much better now thanks to the Winx and their friends", she smiled at them and Flora beamed happily. She and Diana had a bond because of their love for nature. "I heard that you took in the wizards and just had to see if I was correct." Her hard eyes turned to Ogron. "And to see if what they say is true."

"It is Diana", he said coldly.

"I'm not so certain."

"Well who cares about that", Gantlos growled and Nabu grabbed his arm.

"Peace Gantlos", he said.

"It was her fairies that", Gantlos broke his speech off at that and lowered his gaze.

"What did my fairies do that you didn't deserve?" Diana asked. She looked around and her brow furrowed. "Why do I only count three wizards?" As on cue Duman screamed in pain and Gantlos made to get up but Nabu shook his head. Gantlos sighed and fell back in his chair again. Sibylla sighed.

"Somehow Duman got a strange illness after battling your fairies Diana", she said.

"Illness", Diana asked confused. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know. Is it possible that your fairies may have used some kind of poison?"

"No, of that I am certain."

"Are you sure", Anagan asked.

"As sure as I am that the Winx is my ally."

"I'm not so sure."

"You believe the Winx is not my ally?"

"No I meant I am not so sure they didn't use poison."

"They would never do that, that is something you would do Anagan."

"I have changed Diana, I am regretting what I've done and I will beg forgiveness of all fairies I 'poisoned'." Diana watched his blue eyes and saw them change back to black with her own eyes.

"I do not trust you", she spat.

"It's understandable."

"I still don't know why I wouldn't use nature to kick you out of this cave so I could kill you myself."

"Diana", Bloom said softly. "You promised me, no revenge."

"I am aware of that Bloom", she said and Bloom could detect sadness in her eyes. "But I don't know anyone who deserves it more."

"Okay that's enough", Anagan said and rose, his blue eyes shooting sparks. "You knew from the start I was not to be trusted!"

"But I trusted you anyway!" Diana yelled and tears came to her yes and she turned to Sibylla. "Forgive me sister but I must leave." And with that she stalked out of the room. Anagan slammed his hands down on the table and followed. Stella looked at the two remaining wizards.

"Spill", she said. The two wizards looked at her oddly and then their goblets with wine.

"Why?" Gantlos asked.

"She means tell us what you know", Tecna said.

"About what", Ogron asked.

"Diana and Anagan", Stella said with a smirk. "Is there a story behind that?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Well yes but more important is… can you tell us?"

"I thought you were the fairy of light", Gantlos growled. "Not of gossip."

"One would think so", Musa said and the others, except Stella laughed.

* * *

Outside Diana was hurrying across the bridge hands over her eyes as she cried when a hand grabbed her arm in a firm, but kind hold. She stopped mid step and sighed. She felt another hand grab her other arm.

"I didn't want to hurt you", said a soft voice and she closed her eyes.

"What do you want Anagan?" she asked.

"To say I am sorry."

"Sorry", she said and tears streamed down her face. "You betrayed me."

"I am aware of that."

"And yet you did it?"

"It was my mission to deceive you into false hopes… but the more the time went by I grew hesitant."

"You want me to believe that?" the world spun as she was twirled around and lips claimed hers. Her eyes widened in shock but then fluttered shut and she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Riven was looking at the sick wizard feeling worry for him and now he knew why. When Flora had used her believix power his memories from his time with the wizards had come back to him. He remembered the nights he talked to Duman or Anagan, they training him to use his powers and their occasional worry if he got hurt. Even Gantlos had worried for him. Duman moaned in pain and Riven put a hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry Duman", he said. "It will be alright."

"Don't…" Duman moaned and opened his eyes and looked at him. "Lie to me… Oi-Oi 'eard of tha prophecy."

"Then you know the girls got a gift that will save-"

"They also said tha' maybe two people woill be on tha othah soide oif one of 'em ois me… promoise me something."

"What?" Riven asked and stared as Duman's eyes changed and became warmer and… good?

"Promise me not to let the Winx bring me back", Duman said in a strong voice and without an accent. "Let them bring whoever it is that has followed me and crossed the line of life and death."

"E-even if it is Anagan, Gantlos or Ogron?"

"Especially if it is Anagan or Gantlos."

"Not Ogron?"

"He is…" Duman sighed. "He won't get killed."

"Your accent?"

"Oh yes _my_ accent."

"What?"

"Riven listen to me", Duman sat up and grabbed his shoulder. "For I do not have much time. Everything is not what it seems, magic bonds are tying me down."

"What do you mean?"

"No time, Riven you, the specialists and I will soon encounter a much terrible event."

"But… what will happen?"

"No time, you or any of the specialist, and Nabu, will be facing something so dark that it cannot be turned good… At least that's what it seems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things are not what they seem Riven. This creature of evil will not want help but promise me, that you will help it. You or your friends. You must heal it, you must stop it. That's the only way to defeat…" Duman winced in pain.

"What's going to happen?"

"No time, swear this." Duman said a bit aggressive.

"Fine I do."

Duman smiled weakly. "Swear on the staff of Hermes."

Riven's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock.

"Riven!" Duman snapped and then keeled over in pain. "Promise! For the sake of Hermes promise me! Promise me you won't trust Ogron you can't… ARGH"

Riven was shaken out of his daze and grabbed the older man by the shoulders.

"I swear", he said.

"The staff", Duman got out between gritted teeth.

"I swear on the staff of Hermes, I swear on the staff of Hermes the guardian that I will save the evil creature you are talking about."

"And Ogron?"

"I will do what I can about him." Duman smiled weakly and cried out in pain, the scream heard by the others. Riven helped him to lie down and saw the older man sweat and shake in fever and pain.

'_What is going on here_', Riven thought. '_There is something more going on here than we know._'

* * *

Diana and Anagan were sitting on the bridge holding hands, Diana was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Have thou changed for real my heart will rejoice forever and ever", she said.

"Thou shall find I have changed", Anagan answered.

"May this be a new beginning for us?"

Anagan grabbed her chin gently and kissed her.

"I believe that it may be", he said. Love shining through his blue eyes. Dina blinked and his eyes were black to that cold black, no love in sight. What was going on here? She rose.

"Nebula and Morgana can never found out about this day", she said and raised her hand to her mouth and chewed on her index finger. Anagan rose and embraced her from behind, not without problem because of her wings.

"We will take it slow after the ceremony", he said.

"Aye", she answered him softly. "When Morgana find out that thou have changed your ways she will accept that my feelings towards you has not faded and died."

Anagan hugged her a bit closer and his nose was filled with the scent of trees, flowers, grass, berries and water. He had forgotten how much he'd missed her scent and buried his face in her hair. She giggled.

"Are you mistaking me for a flower", she asked.

"Thou are pretty as one and as soft too", he said. "Your scent calms me and reawake my hopes." She blushed madly and with a heavy heart got out of his arms.

"I must make my leave now", she said and kissed his cheek. "My heart will long for our next meeting." Anagan kissed her lips softly and she left him there.

* * *

"Come on Gantlos", Stella asked him again. It was only the wizard and the Winx and specialist there. Ogron and Sibylla and her fairies had left to look after Duman.

"No", he said.

"Pretty please", she said and gave him puppy eyes.

"No, what right do you have to mingle in other's lives?"

"All right I am a princess!"

Gantlos groaned and looked at the grinning Nabu.

"She will never give up right?" he asked the magician from Andros/Tides.

"Nope", he said.

Gantlos groaned. "Okay… When we started to infiltrate the fairies, to gain their trust and then attack them when they least expected it too, Anagan was sent to try to charm Diana."

"That is so wrong", Layla spat and Gantlos looked at her.

"Maybe but it was effective, soon she had fallen for him… but…"

"Anagan had fallen for her too", Helia supplied.

"Yes their feelings were real and grew strong."

"What made him betray her", Bloom asked.

"Ogron got injured by Diana's fairies." Gantlos said. "We were trying to find our way to Diana and Anagan when her fairies attacked Ogron for no reason. He was not prepared so he didn't have time to absorb their powers. He was not as strong as he is today. He got badly injured and Duman was thrown down a cavern, but he got hold of some roots and could transform. Anagan found out her fairies had tried to kill all of us… he confronted her and she claimed she didn't know about it so… in his rage and heartbrokenness he took her powers and her wings."

"He loved her", Flora said softly.

"Yes and she loved him and when she found out it was his plan all along… well the result speaks for itself."

"That it does", Nabu said and rose. "I think we must head back now."

"Agreed", Sky said. "Let's just go and get Riven and we'll be off."

* * *

They met Riven in the hallway looking deep in thought.

"What's up man", Brandon asked.

"I'm just thinking", he said. "Does anyone know why all these memories just came back to me?"

"Not me", said all of them who'd been with Sibylla.

"I don't know", Nabu said. "Do you Layla?" She shook her head.

"Helia, Flora", Bloom asked and Flora blushed.

"Well you see um…" she began nervously.

"Ogron put a spell on us quite a time back", Helia explained. "When we were talking to Anagan he told us about something and we couldn't remember it. He swore and said that Ogron must've spelled us."

"I used my believix powers to break it", Flora mumbled.

"So all we remembered actually happened", Musa asked.

"I believe so..."

Nabu watched Riven seeing his face was filled of thought and worry.

"Riven is something wrong", he asked as they all walked out of the cave.

"Something strange happened in there", Riven said.

"What", Timmy asked.

"I think something… or someone possessed Duman."

"What", Tecna asked. "But that is impossible!"

"Well he was not acting as himself."

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Not here… Back home."

* * *

When they got back home Riven explained what happened in the room with Duman. About the promise he'd made and everything. Everything except the part of Ogron, he needed to investigate in that a bit more.

"What made you do something so stupid", Brandon yelled.

"The Staff of Hermes", Riven said.

"What?"

"The Staff of Hermes is sacred to my people", he said. "If you vow on it you can't break it."

"Riven", Musa groaned in exasperation. "You don't even know if 'Duman' spoke the truth!"

"I know that Musa", Riven said and walked up to the window. "But you don't understand…"

"Then help us understand Riven", Nabu said.

"I promised because 'Duman' asked me to do it for Hermes' sake… and only those with good intention can ask that and not getting killed on the spot."

"Hermes", Sky asked. "Who is this Hermes?"

"The Guardian of Olympus", Riven said. "And our greatest hero."

"What of his staff", Tecna asked and Riven turned to her.

"Tecna can I borrow your hand computer?"

"Sure", Tecna said, a bit hesitant. Riven took and logged into the Magix net and got to the right page and pressed a button and a hologram appeared in front of them. They saw a big city made of white stone surrounded by fields. Well big was an understatement, the city was colossal and the green fields around it were humongous!

"What's that", Bloom asked.

"That's my home", Riven said. "The planet Olympus only has one area suited for life and that's where the city and fields are." Riven pressed a button and they zoomed in to the top of the city, it was built in levels, Bloom counted ten of them (AN: yes I got inspired by Minas Tirith). At the top was a palace in white marble and with a golden roof.

"What an amazing building", Helia said. "But why does it look as if no one has lived there for ages?"

"Because no one has", Riven explained. "This is the palace of the guardian."

"Who's that", Flora asked.

"Well you all know that fairies serve as guardians of their worlds… that's not the case with Olympus."

"All fairies born on the planet has all died throughout history and magicians are never born", Tecna said.

"Exactly", Riven said. "No one knows why… But then eons ago when the planet was still young a man appeared and he could use magic. He became the first Guardian. Guardians live for a really long time this man was named Universe. He made another guardian after him."

"Wait", Stella said. "Made?"

"When it was time for a big battle against evil Universe sensed that he wouldn't return so he chose a girl to become the new guardian. Her name was Gaia."

"Mother Earth", Flora asked.

"It was just a name, she's not her. Eons went by and Olympus grew… but also withered. Centuries ago Hermes was our guardian and at that time the planet center was focused where the city is now. But every time a guardian died the powers were passed on to the next one, that and the magic that already was in the blood of the new guardian. Hermes was the most powerful guardian ever and one of the most powerful in the dimension."

"I knew it was familiar!" Nabu exclaimed. "Hermes was so powerful no one could beat him but then he disappeared!"

"That he did, legend tells of a great evil coming to Olympus and Hermes fought it. He used a spell so powerful it lit up the sky so bad no one could watch. But when the light died down the evil force and Hermes himself were gone. The only thing left was this…"

He pressed a button on hand computer and the hologram zoomed again and they were now in a hall where a golden staff was stuck in the floor. It was a golden staff with wings at the top and two snakes encircling it.

"Hey that's the staff of Hermes the God of thieves and messenger of the gods in Greek mythology!" Roxy exclaimed.

Riven shrugged. "I don't know why they look the same… anyway the staff can't be moved so the palace was built around it."

"Why can't it be moved", Flora asked.

"Only the guardian can move it… It's our most sacred object… it's a ray of hope."

"Why", Bloom asked.

"If Hermes was dead the staff would not look so shiny and Olympus would have died a long time ago."

"So", Brandon asked. "This powerful dude might still be out there somewhere?"

"Yes…"

They all watched the staff.

"So", Stella asked after a bit. "What now?"

"Let's rest", Bloom said. "We'll meet Morgana tomorrow."

* * *

**TBC Song is from King Arthur and I don't own it!**

**ashangel101010 - Hope you didn't have yo wait too long.**

**Shiary - happy you're liking it :)**

**Nagasha - Don't fall off then ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 (Episode 24 – Day of justice)

The next morning found the Winx preparing to leave.

"Now is everything clear Kiko", Bloom asked. "We won't be gone long so be good okay?"

Stella was not going to leave unprepared, the last time they left the pets didn't end up too good. So she gave them a list.

"Here's a list of things you can do", she said. "And here's a list of things you can't do. You can watch a bit TV and have a few candies but no chocolate or soft drinks, I'm not kidding around this time. Don't mess around with Stella." That's when the door bell rang and Tecna opened and a guy with pizzas entered and Kiko paid for them and not long after the specialists arrived.

"Hey you're going somewhere without us", Sky asked grinning.

"Sky, guys!" Bloom exclaimed happily.

"We're ready to leave when you are", Brandon said and Stella came over and linked her arm to his.

"It was nice of you to accept our invitation", she said.

"Thanks for including us", Riven said to Musa and Roxy. "Now we don't feel totally useless."

"Are you kidding we need you there with us", Musa said smiling.

"Even without powers the Wizards of the Black Circle are still dangerous", Roxy said.

Nabu walked up to a worried looking Layla.

"Hey are you okay Layla", he asked. "You seem to be in another world."

"I was just thinking about the mission", she said and looked worried. "And what will happen once we hand over the wizards to Morgana and this whole thing is all over. We could finally live happily on Earth just like we've been dreaming about Nabu." She turned to him.

"Winx", Bloom said. "Let's get ready to roll!" The girls had soon transformed and they were soon meeting with Sibylla.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again girls", said the fairy of justice. "And I'm pleased to meet your companions." That's when the wizards entered, Gantlos was now carrying Duman in his arms. When Ogron saw the boys he felt angry.

"What", he asked. "You brought reinforcement? A subtle way of saying you don't trust us?" Bloom walked towards them.

"Not at all", she said. "How's Duman doing?"

Ogron looked to his side and Gantlos moved forward and that slow movement was still enough for Duman to feel pain and moan. Bloom looked shocked and Tecna walked towards Gantlos. The wizard put his younger friend down but still held on to him to give him support. Anagan walked forward, looking really worried.

"I'm afraid he's getting worse", he said. "We're very concerned. The long journey to Tir Nan Og could proof fatal for him." Tecna sank down on her knees and just barley touch Duman when the wizards screamed in pain.

"In his condition he won't be able to face the magic court in Morgana's castle", she said and rose. "He needs medical care." Riven felt worry clutch his chest. Then Nabu walked forward and raised his staff.

"We'll take him to Gardenia then", he said and opened a portal. "I can take care of him with my healing magic."

"Sibylla and her fairies have already tried everything."

"On Andros I studied many powerful spells now I wanna try one last thing." He looked at Duman. '_I wonder if this is what Duman spoke of_', he thought.

"It's time we offer the queen of the terrestrial fairies the black circle", Ogron said and Bloom walked up to him and took it off her finger and handed it to him.

"Then you'll need this Ogron", she said. The Winx talked a little bit to Sibylla and then the two groups spilt up. Duman, Nabu and the Specialists left for Gardenia while the rest, save Sibylla and her fairies, left for Tir Nan Og.

* * *

Not long after that Nabu, Riven and Timmy were in the specialist's flat with Duman. In his mind Duman was in a fight with the same shadow he'd been fighting before. This shadow was trying to get control over Duman's senses to tell the truth about Ogron and the others. Duman would not allow it since it would result in Anagan and Gantlos getting hurt. But he was losing and winning at the same time.

"The circle", he yelled. "No agh! The black circle! It's black as noight it's black as the abyss." He was trashing in pain. "The circle is the door to the abyss!" He felt hands on him trying to hold him in place. Riven watched his former 'comrade' in sadness. Nabu was looking through his books and then created an orb between his hands.

"Sibylla's fairies looked for treatment without knowing what the nature of the illness was", he said and walked over to the other three. He put the orb in Duman's chest and the wizards yelled in pain. The three boys had to jump back as the wizard started to transform.

"This can't be right", Nabu said and Riven and Timmy grabbed Duman and held him back. "I don't know if…" Nabu looked at the orb. "Whoa!"

"What", Riven asked.

"It's dark energy, really dark energy. It's a spell that put him in this state!"

"But who would-" Timmy asked but was cut off by a kick from Duman.

"I don't know Timmy", Nabu said. "But whatever is going on inside of Duman is breaking him apart. It's like his insides and mind is on fire but also fighting back for control. Whatever is going on is also making him lose control over his transformation power."

"So what are we going to do", Riven asked holding on to Duman.

"I think I've got an idea, we must break the spell put on him." He walked towards the kitchen. "Do you think you can handle him for five minutes?"

"Five minutes?" Timmy asked horrified.

* * *

The three of them were guarded so they could not conference openly… but that didn't stop the wizards of the black circle from talking by telepathy. For the guards it looked as if they were just moping around in their cell. But mentally they were busy plotting.

(All dialogue from now on, by the wizards is telepathic)

"I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off of Nebula", Gantlos said darkly. "She'll pay for the thing with the crows."

"Did she really think she would be able to scare us with her little speech", Ogron asked.

"She is the smartest of them, not trusting us and still hating us."

"I will surely enjoy ripping her wings off a second time."

"I didn't see Diana or Aurora up there. Do you believe they're here?"

"They will be. If not the abyss will bring them."

They laughed mentally.

"How do you think Duman's doing", Anagan asked and the other two looked at him for just a second before looking at anything else again.

"He is doing fine", Gantlos reassured. "You'll see, that magician will find what's wrong and fix it." He didn't notice Ogron's smirk.

"He was so sick", Anagan mumbled.

"Don't worry Ana", Gantlos said using the nickname that usually annoyed his friend. "You know Duman, he'll soon get back to being annoyingly fine. Trust me."

"He's not annoyingly fine. And don't call me Ana!"

"Come on you must admit that his not-transforming-when-you-hit-me-with-all-you-got-way is annoying?" Gantlos went on ignoring the Ana complaint.

"I think it is highly amusing." Anagan said.

"Oh yeah", Ogron asked.

"Don't you guys remember when Gantlos was ill and refused to rest in a bed?" Ogron smirked mentally and Gantlos glared at the wall opposite him.

"That was not fun", he growled.

"Yes it was Gantlos", Ogron said. "Seeing you strapped to the bed like that trying to get loose."

"Who knew such a tiny snake could be so strong", Anagan mused.

"It wasn't tiny!" Gantlos objected. "He was the damnest biggest anaconda I've ever seen!"

"True", Ogron said. "But he kept you in bed."

"Even though you tried to clobber him", Anagan said softly.

"I did clobber him but the jackass wouldn't give up", Gantlos yelled. Anagan chuckled at the memory. Gantlos had been sick and they were trying to keep him in bed but the wizard with the hat had refused. So While Anagan held him down Duman transformed into the biggest anaconda he could imagine and twirled his snake body around Gantlos and the bed. The older wizard had been strapped to it but at one point his arm had come free and he'd used his powers and muscles to try to get Duman to let go. But the snake had refused and when he was almost knocked out he decided to take a nap, that wouldn't turn him back for some odd reason, and Gantlos was stuck.

"But are you sure he'll be fine", Anagan asked again.

"Yes Anagan", Ogron said. "Trust me, Duman will be doing as planned soon."

"How do you know", Gantlos asked.

"I just do."

"But what if you're wrong."

"Gantlos I'm your leader, I'm never wrong."

"That's what my old leader said", Gantlos growled and rose from his place and stalked off to a corner far away from the other two. Anagan watched him worriedly for a bit and then leaned back thinking of Diana. How would he save her from destruction?

Gantlos was glaring at the stone wall wishing he could crush it with just his gaze. He would never forget that day…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gantlos opened the door to his house and pulled up the hood on his cloak to protect his head from some of the powerful rays of sun. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind was soft and warm… all in all a perfect day. Gantlos closed his door and turned around, coming face to face with the village head._

_"Gantlos", the man spoke._

_"Sir", Gantlos said. "Is there a way I can be of service?"_

_"Yes Gantlos I am afraid there is", they started to walk down the street. "You see the river to our fields have stopped flowing and we suspect it is not natural."_

_"There has not been rain for quite some time sir, it may be natural."_

_"No. I want you to head upstream and discover what have become of our water."_

_"Sir I mean no disrespect but I am the guardian that protect this village, the threat of the thieves from the east is still too great."_

_"They attack the coasts and they tend to attack monasteries."_

_"I know of that, but some of them have been moving inlands. They might come here, I have to be here if that is the case."_

_"Gantlos it is true that you are the guardian, but I am your master. You must do as I say. Now go upstream and found out what's going on with my river!" He pointed to the mountains. Gantlos gritted his teeth in anger._

_"Fine but I still think you're wrong", he spat and walked past the other man roughly knocking his shoulder into him. The man staggered a bit. But he then straightened up and brushed off his clothes and headed towards the inn._

_"I'm your leader, I'm never wrong", he said._

* * *

_Hours later Gantlos was on his way home down the mountain._

_"Beavers", he grumbled. "Beavers were building a dame… just wait until I massacre the head. At least I led the river around the dame huh… what the?" He saw big black smoke soar to the sky. He ran to the edge of the forest and looked down into the glade where his village was. He gasped in horror at the sight. The entire village was burning._

_"No!" He yelled and jumped off the cliff. His flying experience wasn't any nice ones, he hated flying. But now he ignored his hate and used that power to get to his home. When he got there he landed in the square. Smoke was everywhere._

_"Is anybody there", he yelled and coughed. "Can anyone hear me?" He coughed again and the flames were destroying everything._

_"ENOUGH!" he yelled and used all his power to the limit of what he could handle. The water in the river rose above the village and swiped away the flames. If someone asked him Gantlos would never be able to explain how he made the water kill the flames but save the buildings from destruction. He fell to his knees and panted heavily. Then it reached his ears:_

_"H-help…" he looked up and saw Robin, an old man Gantlos had known for a long time._

_"Robin!" he yelled and flew up and ran to the man and caught him as he fell forward. "Robin, Robin can you hear me?" The old man opened his eyes._

_"G-guardian", he said. _

_"I'm here Robin. What happened?"_

_"A dark wizard came… and a dark fairy… they destroyed everything and everyone… Everyone is gone…"_

_"No… not it can't be!"_

_"It is… though… the wizard… he…" Robin died._

_"No Robin", Gantlos yelled and shook him. "Robin answer me! Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't here! Robin! ROBIN!" He buried his face in the old man's chest as he pulled him close and then he cried. After a while he looked up and a dark aura was around him and the earth was trembling as shockwaves came out from all around him and the village collapsed on itself. _

_Gantlos had felt that everyone, everyone was dead. He had tears of hate going down his cheeks. He lowered Robin onto the ground and rose to the air and looked at the ruins and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing purple and he could see a redheaded wizard fighting a fairy. He growled, because he knew where they were and they were going to pay for what they did. To that he swore._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Gantlos", Anagan asked, this time out loud so the fairies would hear. Gantlos jumped high and spun around.

"What is it Anagan", he asked out loud.

"Morgana wants us to start." Anagan walked towards the now open cell door and smirked at Ogron before stepping outside. Ogron look smug too and then followed, as did Gantlos.

* * *

Nabu was watching the floating orb as he tried to find a way to help Duman then suddenly he got it.

"I think I got it guys", he called. "The solution to this problem is hidden within Duman himself!" The sphere shone so brightly he had to close his eyes. "Yes it works." Then he heard Riven yell his name.

"NABU!"

He ran into the living room but all he could see was Timmy and Riven on the floor and no sign of Duman at all.

"Hey where did he go?" then something landed behind him and when he turned a monstrous beast punched him and picked him up and flew out of the window. They were soon flying through the city and Riven was there with them.

"Hold on Nabu I'm here", he called. But Monster Duman knocked him away. Nabu had never been as scared as when the car nearly collided with them and Duman just laughed at them.

"Nabu catch!" Riven yelled and threw him his staff. Nabu caught it and used some energy to make Duman let him go but when he fell towards the ground Riven caught him and they crash-landed on the ground.

"Riven Nabu", Helia said when the other four specialists got there.

"We still appear to be in one piece", Nabu said and brushed off some leaves. "Thanks."

That's when Duman came.

"Not for longer boys rawr!" he said and walked towards them.

"Stop Duman", Nabu said sternly. "Your powers are out of control right now because of a spell but I can help you recover from-"

"Who say that I want to recover?"

"Think of Anagan, Gantlos and Ogron this spell will destroy you. Would you let them suffer?"

Duman laughed.

"In a few hours the world will be ours", he said and swiped at Nabu who dodged the blow. "The wizards of the black circle have won."

"What are you talking about", Sky demanded.

"The black circle… No don't tell them that. The black circle", he laughed. "When Morgana touches the ring it will destroy all the fairies. You must stop them. No you will not. Yes. No. Stop them boys you can do it. No you have no chance!"

"What the hell are you talking about", Riven yelled.

"You can't win! The ring will destroy them all!"

"What about Ogron's promise", Helia demanded and Duman laughed.

"Ogron lied." He looked at Riven. "I told you you couldn't trust him."

"Riven", Timmy asked and watched their friend. Riven's eyes were wide. Brandon shook them all out of their confusion.

"Come on guys", he yelled. "We gotta warn the girls!"

Duman roared and swiped at Riven while yelling:

"I told you!"

"Riven!" Helia yelled and used his strings to try to catch Duman but the wizard dodged it and then threw Helia into the bushes.

"You should have listened!" Duman yelled at Riven and swiped at him destroying Riven's shield. Timmy fired his special gun but the shot bounced off of Duman and hit Riven's sword sending him backwards. Brandon and Sky ran at Duman and swiped at him with their swords. But Duman took to the air so they only got thin air. But the wizard then grabbed their cloaks and threw them away from him. That's when Nabu acted, he fired a beam at Duman and caught him in the chest and the wizard stumbled before attacking back.

"You betrayed us yet again", Nabu yelled dodging the counter attack. "But this will be your last time!" He fired a sphere at Duman and when it hit he was caught in a huge orb.

"No", the monster said. "Let me out of here!"

Riven watched as the monster trashed and then their eyes locked and Riven heard a voice in his head.

'_Your promise Riven, your promise._'

He looked at Nabu who was ready to kill the beast.

"NO!" he yelled and knocked Nabu aside and the beast fell to the ground panting.

"Riven what the hell are you doing", Sky yelled but Riven ignored him and looked at Nabu.

"This is the scenario I told you about Nabu", he yelled and the magician looked at him. "This is the monster we need to help!"

"Riven Duman-" Nabu tried.

"You said it yourself, a spell put Duman in this state! What if things aren't what they seem? What if this whole thing goes deeper than we know? Please Nabu try to break that spell!"

Nabu looked into Riven's eyes and saw plead and determination.

"Fine", he said and rose with help from Riven. "Everybody stay back!" He raised his staff and lightning struck it from above and Nabu closed his eyes.

"Cloud of thunder sun that rise in the east break the spell that is within this beast!" he yelled and fired another sphere at the monster, it had just gotten up and was now surrounded by light so they couldn't see anything. When the beast was hit it roared. But the monstrous scream turned into a more human like.

"What is going on", Brandon yelled as the sphere exploded and the grass around the place started burning. They all saw that the beast was no longer. Duman stood in the center of the place where the sphere had been and he was only dressed in that odd skirt-trouser thing of his. He groaned and fell forward. Riven rushed over and caught him before he hit the grass.

"Duman", he yelled and shook him and the wizard opened his eyes and looked at them all. They were all shocked by the warmth, gratefulness and goodness in them and Duman smiled.

"You kept your promise", he said gently. "For that I am much thankful."

Riven helped him stand straight and Duman pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Duman what happened to you", Timmy asked.

"Ogron figured out where my true loyalty lays", the wizard answered. "The darkness within me has been put dormant for the time being."

"The darkness within you", Helia questioned.

"We have no time for that now my friends. I am thankful for what you have done although I am sure you aren't aware of what you _have_ done."

"What do you mean", Nabu asked.

"As I said we have no time. We must get to Tir Nan Og and stop Ogron and his lackeys before it is too late."

"You'll help us?" Timmy asked and the wizard nodded.

"I want my revenge on Ogron, what better way is there than destroying his plans."

"Let's go!" Sky ordered and Nabu opened a portal for them.

* * *

Soon they were at the island.

"Quick", Helia said. "Let's go find the girls."

"There they must be at the castle let's go!" Sky ordered and the group ran as fast as they could. Soon the saw a fairy guard.

"Stop hey stop", she said trying to make them stop by just ordering them. "Where do you guys think you're going?"

"We'll explain later", Timmy said.

"What's going on", another fairy said. The boys and Duman looked out over the rail and saw a horrible sight.

"Oh no", Duman said. "We arrived too late."

"Duman what's going on", Sky demanded.

"Ogron has opened the abyss to catch all the fairies that are from Earth", Duman said and closed his eyes. "The black circle has been destroyed so that the abyss will not shut until every fairy is trapped within the black abyss. Once you step inside the abyss… you will never come out again." He opened his eyes and they were stormy. "We must stop them!" he yelled and with a bright light transformed into a white wolf with golden eyes and ran down the path. The boys followed.

"I kinda like this new Duman", Brandon said as he watched the white wolf run.

'_Thank you_', it said and they all stopped running in shock. '_Don't stop running! We must get there in all haste._'

"You know you don't even sound like Duman", Sky said and the wolf stopped and looked back at him.

'_That's because I'm really not Duman. Duman has been defeated._'

"What do you mean", Nabu asked.

'_I shall tell you when we get the time. Now make haste!_' They all ran again.

* * *

"Did you think I would surrender that easily", Ogron asked as he captured two fairies and then he laughed. "The wizards of the black circle don't know what repentance is. You will realize this when you face eternity in the abyss!" He and the other two had moved in front of the Earth fairies.

"Warrior fairies charge", Nebula yelled.

Gantlos used his powers and she was knocked out of the sky. Anagan on the other hand was watching the abyss with a sentimental look on his face.

'_I wish you were here to see it little brother_', he thought. '_I will tell you all about it._'

Then he noticed two fairies coming at him from behind so he used his power to get them out of course. Ogron laughed as two fairies were sucked in but stopped when he saw Stella and Bloom save them.

'_Why must the Winx always destroy everything_', he thought bitterly. Then he attacked but his attack was blocked by Musa.

"Stop the spell wizards this is your last chance", Flora yelled at them.

"The winds will blow until the last fairy on Earth disappears within its depths", Anagan said and Flora thought she saw a tiny bit of regret in his eyes. The Earth fairies were starting to get sucked in.

"Would you rather face us or save all these fairies who're in danger", Gantlos asked smirking evilly.

The Winx decided to save the fairies so the wizards turned their attention to Roxy.

"The last fairy on Earth", Ogron said menacing. "We sure have a bone to pick with each other don't we Roxy?" He walked towards her angrily. "It all started with you and now it will all end with you!" But when he got closer a snarl was heard and a white wolf with golden eyes jumped through the vortex and bit his arm.

"YA!" Ogron yelled and threw it off. The wolf turned in the air and landed with his back to Roxy and the queen and snarled at the three wizards. Nabu then landed beside him.

"No Ogron everything will end with you!" Nabu yelled.

"Duman has been defeated", Sky yelled. "Surrender now."

The look of pure hate sent his way by Gantlos and Anagan couldn't be described.

"You lie!" Anagan yelled and took a step closer and the wolf snarled at him.

'_Who're you_', Roxy asked it mentally.

'_No time for that now Roxy_', the wolf said in a familiar but still unfamiliar voice. '_We must focus on the battle at hand._'

"The specialists are here", Bloom yelled happily.

Ogron and his comrades roared in rage and took to the air.

"Let the dark energy loose", Ogron yelled in hatred, but his hate was aimed for the traitor among them. Anagan and Gantlos may not have recognized him, but even though in wolf form Ogron knew Duman anywhere. But Bloom came to the wolf's and the specialists' rescue.

"Flaming armor!" she yelled and created a protective shield so the specialists and the wolf could join in the rescue. The wolf jumped through the vortex and pulled two fairies with him to safety.

"Thank you", one said and hugged him.

'_Do not thank me for this is partly my fault_', he said and she looked at him in confusion when he took off again. This time he went for Anagan who was trying to push a fairy into the vortex. He jumped onto him and thus saved the fairy.

"Get lost you filthy beast", Anagan yelled and the wolf jumped off. They stood staring at each other while the wind tore in their fur respective clothes. Anagan's eyes narrowed.

"You must be a stupid animal if you think you can stop me", he growled.

'_And you must be stupid if you cannot see the truth Anagan_', Duman answered.

"You can talk?"

'_Things are not what they may seem brother and if you opened your heart like you helped me do you should realize that this life you have lived is a lie._'

"What are you oof!" as he spoke Tecna and Musa had aimed an attack on him and he was knocked unconscious. The wolf looked at them with sad eyes before joining into the battle again. But suddenly the wizards seemed to have disappeared. So Duman jumped onto a cliff and scanned the area for them. That's when he heard the scream:

"No Nabu!" it was Layla. The wolf looked up and saw that Nabu had used his staff to stop the vortex.

"You idiot!" he yelled. Not that anyone would hear him they were all focused on Layla and Nabu.

"So", Nabu asked. "D-did it work? Did I do it?"

"You… you made it my love", Layla said. "You did it."

"The dark magic took his strength", Timmy said.

"We have to do something right now or it will be too late", Tecna said grabbing his arm.

"Please Nabu don't give up please don't leave me", Layla begged.

"I'll never leave you Layla", Nabu said tiredly. "Wherever you'll be in any time and in any world I'll always be with you." Layla started crying in fear and sorrow. "These eyes Layla mustn't cry… I love you." Then he was gone and they all started crying.

"Layla the black gift", Bloom said. "The last gift of destiny from the Ethereal fairies now's the time to use it!" But Duman saw something the others didn't. Ogron was hovering above them just waiting to strike.

"NO!" Duman yelled and ran as the same time as Layla rose.

"Ethereal fairies I beg of you please give me the spell of life!" she yelled and a small orb came sailing down to Earth and Ogron caught it in his hand.

"Ogron", Bloom exclaimed.

"Give it back to me now", Layla growled at him.

"Oops how careless of me", he said and let it go and the orb sailed towards a flower. But before it hit a scream was heard.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" They all saw a white furry blur fly at the flower and as it did it transformed into a man, it was Duman. He grabbed the small orb and his pace had been so high he bounced on the ground and his hand landed on Nabu's chest. He opened his fist and the orb sunk into his chest.

"You", Ogron spat as Duman got up on shaky legs. "I knew you were a traitor!"

"The only traitor is you Ogron", Duman said wincing in pain as he got up. "To break a promise is being a traitor."

"SHUT UP!" Ogron yelled and let loose dark energy that hit Duman and sent him flying. "The others will not know of this! I will use your death to spite them!" Ogron raised his arms again but Bloom created a shield around Duman. Ogron glared at the Winx that was protecting Duman and then smirked.

"If I can't use your death to spite them… I shall take your powers and make myself even stronger!" he roared and raised his hands to the sky. Duman's eyes widened and he clutched his chest and screamed.

"Duman", Riven yelled but the wizard held a hand up to stop him and then straightened up with an agonizing scream as dark energy left every part of his body and got into Ogron's hands. Both wizards fell to the ground, both being very weak and Ogron had to flee, taking the unconscious Anagan and Gantlos with him. They watched Duman rise on shaky legs but he nodded at them, a sign that he was okay. The wizard walked over to them, dragging his left foot a bit behind and clutching his right arm with his left hand. Their focus returned to Nabu and Layla.

"Nabu", Layla said shaking him. "Nabu wake up please."

"There's a pulse", Timmy said. "He's alive he's just sleeping."

"Thank you", Layla said and hugged Nabu.

"YOU!" Morgana's shriek was heard and they turned and saw her and her fairies surrounding Duman. The specialists ran in between them.

"Morgana wait", Sky said. "It's not what you think."

"How dare you protect this monster?" the queen of fairies demanded.

"He just saved Nabu's life", Brandon yelled. "And the life of some of your fairies! He fought the wizards… he protected you! Didn't you see what Ogron just did to him?"

"We can't trust him!"

"Morgana", Duman spoke and turned to her with a look of determination on his face. "If my word is not enough for you or the word of the specialists, then let's ask the cliffs of judgment."

Morgana looked into his eyes and then sighed.

"Fine", she spat. "This way."

Duman let the other fairies lead him and saw Riven scoop Nabu up from the ground Layla was walking beside them.

* * *

The cliffs shone brightly and Duman walked up to them.

"I regret everything I have done while being under the influence of Ogron", he said. "But it is not entirely my fault. I have been put under a dark spell of the kind no one here can even imagine since it's so old and so rare barley anyone knows of it. I apologize to all the fairies on Earth for the part I have played in their anguish and to the Winx and specialists for everything I've done to them. And I especially apologize to Riven", he looked at Riven. "Because I did nothing to stop the events that lead to him being in the same situation as I am now."

"What are you talking about", Riven asked.

"The dark spell put on you has not yet been broken it is dormant as it is within me."

"But Ogron took your powers", Stella said.

"That is true, he took the power he gave me so long ago. However the curse put on me is still there… close to my heart and should I ever falter it will take over again and the evil creature that I have been will return. And then not even Ogron can stop it."

"So you aren't completely good", Morgana asked.

"As I am now my soul and mind is good but I have a sleeping curse within me. But I am keeping it at bay. Riven is another case unfortunately… should Ogron decide to use him again there is very little he can do about it."

Riven paled.

"What of you then Duman", asked Morgana.

"I am experienced in his dark magic so it is much easier for me to keep it dormant… perhaps forever. But Riven has none of that experience so should Ogron decide that he has use of Riven of the black circle… Riven will be one of them again."

Musa clung to her boyfriend's arm, it was a bit hard since he was still holding Nabu.

"But don't worry quite yet", Duman went on. "I will not allow it I will stop it."

"You can do that", Bloom asked.

"Not as I am now but soon when I have returned to who I am."

"But-"

"I also apologize to you Layla", he turned to her cutting Bloom off. "Had it not been for me not being able to tell the specialists earlier about Ogron's plans you would not have been so close to lose the love of your life."

"But you saved him", Layla whispered.

"Saved his life yes… but he is still not safe."

"What", Layla asked and Duman smiled sadly.

"The dark spell is the gift of life but… life does not always mean consciousness."

Everyone stared at him in horror.

"Are you…" Bloom began. "Are you saying that Nabu is in a coma?"

Duman nodded. "In one he might never wake up from. I am so sorry Layla."

Layla felt tears go down her face in hate and anger. Anger at Ogron and the wizards and hate for what they did to Nabu.

"Many fairies fell in the battle against the wizards", Morgana said. "Nabu was the first wizard to help us."

"Nabu is not dead", Duman said. "He is just sleeping."

Layla looked at the queen and ignored Duman.

"Will you take care of him", she asked Morgana.

"Until he wakes up again, you have my word", the queen of fairies said and with a wave of her hand Nabu's body was brought into the castle. "I am sorry Layla."

"If you hadn't given up Morgana this would never have happened", Nebula said angrily.

"You dare to speak to me like that?" Morgana asked back in anger.

"Forgiveness has been your greatest fault. We still have one of the wizards here let's kill him and get even."

"No", Morgana said. "Had Duman lied about what he just said the cliffs would have destroyed him a long time ago."

"See this is what I mean", Nebula yelled. "Your forgiveness will be the end of us all! We need a strong determent queen. You should be on my side Layla. You want revenge after today am I right?" She walked up to Layla.

"Don't do it Layla", Bloom begged.

"I'm sorry Bloom but I won't rest until the wizards have been destroyed. You should come too."

"You know we can't."

"Nabu was your friend you owe it to him."

"Nabu is not dead Layla", Riven said. "He's still here thanks to Duman. Will you kill him as well?"

Layla looked at him. "No thanks to Duman my love is still alive but he's still lost to me forever. That's why the three remaining wizards will pay."

"But revenge is never the right way to go Layla", Bloom tried again.

"Then we have nothing else to say to each other", Layla yelled in sorrow and anger. Then she seemed to calm down. "Good bye." She walked to follow Nebula and her fairies.

"You have challenged me Nebula", Morgana said.

"I am used to fighting, we'll await you in the castle."

* * *

**TBC **

**ashangel101010 - That he does ;)**

**Shiary - I don't know.**

**Nagasha - Do that I don't care if you do.**

**BeBlessed - Thank you I'm a fan of King Arthur too :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14 (Episode 25 – Morgana's secret)

The storm that had begun that night lasted until morning and the Winx, Roxy, the specialists and Duman was at the beach of Tir Nan Og isle watching the sun rise. They were all feeling sad for Layla and Nabu and Stella decided to lighten the mood and walked up to Duman.

"Now that style doesn't suit you at all", she said and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Let's see what I can hey!" She stared at him and the others came over to see why she sounded so shocked. When they got closer the other girls gasped too and the boys stared.

"Duman", Riven said. "Your face."

"What about it", Duman asked.

"I-it's changed", Tecna said. "And your skin is… well acting weird."

Duman looked into the still water and smiled. Gone was the beak like nose he had, his eyes were no longer evil in anyway, his whole face was softer and nicer but his skin was acting weird. It was as if he had a thin copper layer over his skin. Because when he turned in the sun his skin shone a bit, had a tan and sometimes reddish tone to it.

"I'm returning", Duman said and blew the bangs out of his eyes. His Mohawk was gone too. It had been replaced by a look that looked like Bloom's… well except for that pinkish color and shorter. Then suddenly Roxy screamed:

"Morgana!" Everyone turned to the girl that had just woken up.

"Roxy", Bloom asked and Duman closed his eyes and without Roxy even knowing it, went into her mind.

"I had an awful dream", Roxy told the others. "Morgana is in danger we shouldn't have left her alone."

"It's okay Roxy it was just a nightmare", Musa said and put her hand on Roxy's back.

"No Musa", Duman said and everyone turned to look at him. "To you it may just have been a dream but Roxy was connected to Morgana through the mind of both of them."

"How do you know that", Bloom asked.

"I can sense telepathic connections and the one we just witnessed… was a really strong one."

"But she should be safe in the castle", Stella said.

"But Nebula and the fairies of vengeance are with her too", Roxy said worriedly. "I got a really bad feeling about this. I saw Morgana she was a ghost, she was being held captive in a mysterious place and she was screaming."

"This has happened before, Roxy's dreams are never wrong", Bloom said.

"Well let's go then", Sky said. "If the queen is in danger we have no time to lose."

"Wait", Stella exclaimed after the girls had all transformed.

"What is it Stella", Brandon asked.

"You **cannot** go like that", she said and hovered in front of Duman. "You're barley wearing anything!"

"Is this better", Duman asked and reached out his arms and they were blinded by a strong light and when it faded… Duman was wearing a white shirt, not much unlike Helia's green one, black pants and white boots.

"Better but we could make it even better", Stella said.

"Later Stella", Bloom said. "Let's go save Morgana."

* * *

But when they got closer to the castle they couldn't see any of the fairies.

"Where have all the fairies gone", Bloom asked. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I can't hear anything", Stella said.

"Exactly Stella and that's not normal."

"It's as if everything just stopped", Flora said and Duman closed his eyes again as a small lizard crawled over the ground and down the cliff-side. Roxy and Bloom walked towards it and Duman's eyes snapped open.

"Stop!" he yelled but too late the lizard was already gone and a huge static shield could be seen.

"Get back", Tecna yelled. "It's a protection spell, stay away from the castle entrance." The cute little lizard wasn't so cute anymore as it climbed up from the deep. It was a lizard-monster now. They started to fight the monster but every time they hit the thing it multiplied. As they fought Roxy got contact with Morgana again and Duman felt it too.

"The tower", Roxy yelled. "Morgana just spoke to me she's trapped in the tower."

"You go get Morgana", Sky yelled. "We'll keep these things busy for a while."

"Roxy you, Stella and Flora come with me, Tecna Musa you stay here and help the guys", Bloom ordered.

"Just have one of them stay", Duman said and Bloom looked at him. He smiled. "I can help them out too."

"We're strong enough to take care of them on our own", Riven objected.

"I know that Riven but an extra pair of hands is always of use!" Duman let loose a bright beam at the monster that was closing in on Riven.

"Go girls!" Helia yelled.

"I'll stay", Musa offered and flew down to the boys and Duman.

"Good luck", Bloom called as they flew off.

"This way", Sky ordered. "Let's see how quick our new friends are." He ran up to the cliff and the others followed him. They saw a river and a sealed tunnel. They jumped into the water and hurried up to it. Sky cut the bars open and when the lizards came towards them Musa used her powers to keep them out.

* * *

A bit after that the group was outside some big doors and Sky was about to open them, but Duman stopped him.

"Wait", he said as he grabbed Sky's arm.

"What is it Duman", Brandon asked.

"I sense something… yes the other girls are in there and so is Morgana."

"Great let's get them", Riven said.

"But so are Nebula and her fairies of justice."

They looked at him.

"But", Timmy said but Duman cut him off.

"Nebula has rebelled against Morgana and as far as I can tell the other fairies follow her. They have…" he closed his eyes and a light aura was around him. "Sealed Morgana away and are planning to go after Ogron in the Omega dimension… to destroy him Anagan and Gerard."

"Gerard?" Helia asked and Duman opened his eyes.

"Did I say Gerard?"

"Yes you did", Sky said.

"I meant Gantlos, Gerard is an old friend of mine who reminds me of Gantlos greatly. Now I can hear Bloom's voice. She's telling Nebula that she is no better than the wizards because they are imprisoning fairies. She also just asked if it was Nebula's idea of justice."

"Well", Musa said and used her magic to get the doors opened and they hurried inside with Musa yelling: "Don't strain yourself we already know the answer and you know what… We don't like it!" She fired at Nebula's fairies and the battle began.

"Stop them", Nebula yelled to Layla and the former Winx followed her orders. The Winx tried to reason with her and Nebula watched in glee.

"Nebula", Duman yelled and she looked at him and hate welled up in her.

"You dare bring one of them here", she yelled.

"I am not one of them Nebula", Duman growled. "I was never one of them, that was Duman and I am not him."

"Could have fooled me!" Nebula yelled and attacked him. But Duman just brushed the attack aside. "What the-"

"You are fighting a losing battle Nebula", Duman told her. "The Wizards of the black circle are not what they seem to be. Only one is a dark wizard, the rest has been slaves under his will."

"Why should I believe you", Nebula yelled as their battle went on. "You were one of them. Hiya!" She let loose a really powerful beam that Duman caught.

"Did you not hear me Nebula", he yelled. "I was never one of them!" He sent the beam back at Nebula and it hit her and sent her into a wall. She got to her feet.

"The time has come", she said. "Warrior fairies assemble! It is time to open the gate to the magical dimension."

"No Layla don't go", Bloom said when Layla flew towards Nebula. "This is not like you."

"The girl you knew is broken", Layla said. "Ogron sent my love into a sleep that he will never return from. I just want to return that gift."

"No!"

"Farewell Winx", Nebula said and they were gone.

* * *

In the Omega dimension before all that happened Gantlos, Anagan and Ogron was hiding and two of them was devastated.

"He's gone", Anagan said sadly. "I can't feel him anymore." He balled his hands into tight fists. Gantlos hit the wall.

"The specialists will pay for this", he yelled. Ogron smirked.

"Yes they will", he said and walked towards the entrance of the small cave they were hiding out in. "But first we must gain our strength and grief our fallen comrade."

"We were supposed to look out for each other", Anagan mumbled and Gantlos sat down beside him. "What happened to that promise?"

"_What does Ogron know of promises_", said a voice in his mind.

'_What_', Anagan thought.

"_What does Ogron know of promises, how many times hasn't he failed you?_"

'_You blame Ogron for Duman's death?_'

"_Who else is there to blame, you, Gerard, Gantlos… the Winx?_"

'_The Winx and those other fairies are the reason he's gone!_'

"_Even Diana?_" Anagan had no comeback. "_I thought as much. You still love her and it is the love in your heart that will be your salvation… and your destruction._"

'_What the heck are you talking about?_'

"Anagan", Gantlos said and shook him and that other voice vanished.

"What is it Gantlos", Anagan asked.

"Don't space out here… who knows what can happen."

Ogron wasn't watching them he was facing the icy world of Omega.

"Gantlos", he said. "Go and act as a lookout."

"What", Gantlos roared. "But that's not my job it's-"

"Duman isn't here anymore you idiot", Ogron yelled. "Now do as I say before I let you join him!"

Anagan froze as did Gantlos, but then he took his hat and left.

"Better than rotting in here", he grumbled as he stalked by them.

* * *

"_Finally_", a voice said from within him as he walked. He'd been hearing this voice for a while.

"Shut up."

"_Make me._"

"You know I can't… who the hell are you anyway?"

"_I am who you used to be and you did not use to be like this. You were not as cold as the walls around you or the ground you put your feet on._"

"What do you know about me?"

"_I know everything about you, just as he knew everything about Duman and he knows everything about Anagan._"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_You mean Ogron has weakened you so you cannot see your own image anymore._"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Look into the ice Gantlos… what do you see?_"

Gantlos did and saw his reflection. "I see me."

"_And that is where you are wrong._"

"I am never wrong!"

"_Your anger and hatred will be your doom, it will lead to your destruction and your freedom._"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_You are-_"

But his inner discussion was cut short when he saw the arrival of Layla, Nebula and the fairies of justice.

"Hm… I must tell Ogron", he said and ran back the same way he'd come from.

* * *

"We must follow them before Layla makes a terrible mistake", Bloom said.

"But what about Morgana", Roxy said devastated. "We can't just leave her inside the mirror."

"Why don't we just break the mirror and free her", Riven said and ran up to it.

"No Riven", Duman called. "If you break it Morgana will be lost forever and you will die too."

"Yes", Morgana said. "The spell of darkness is fatal it guards our prison and slays all who try to break it. Only a fairy queen can control the mirror."

"Then we're in Nebula's hands", Tecna said.

"Not at all Tecna, even though she claims she is a queen she cannot be it if not the fairy queen gives the crown and right to rule to her", Duman said.

"Yes", Morgana said. "After me the throne belongs to the princess of Tir Nan Og."

"Your daughter", Duman said. "Roxy am I correct?"

"Me", Roxy asked in shock.

"Yes you can rescue me Roxy", Morgana said.

"Duman how did you know", Stella asked.

Duman smiled. "The mental tunes within these two are very much alike, it can only be the likeness of a mother or an older sister."

"You are perspective", Morgana said and Roxy flew up to the mirror. She reached out her hand and could feel Morgana grab it.

"You… you are my mother", Roxy asked.

"Roxy my dear", Morgana said. "I have been looking for you for so long." Roxy pulled Morgana out of the mirror and they hugged.

"I", Roxy said with tears going down her cheeks. "I thought you were…"

"Don't say it Roxy I'm alive I'm here and I always has been. You were just a baby when the wizards caught me. Ogron erased all memories from your father's mind. I spent years in the dungeon of this castle dreaming of seeing you again. Through those dreams I reached you and now you are ready to accept all of this. You are the last Earth fairy the last hope for us all. Thanks to your friends you've found us and discovered yourself."

"You and I are so alike Roxy", Bloom said. "I had to-"

"I really hate interrupting", Duman said and Bloom huffed. "But things are critical and we cannot linger here. You must go."

"_You_", Helia asked. "Duman aren't you coming with us?" Duman shook his head.

"There is something I must do first", he said. "Ogron still has some dark energy within me. I must erase it and then… there is someone within these walls that needs my help."

"Who?" Riven asked and Duman smiled.

"Nabu. As I am now I cannot help him. But when I am finally free there is nothing, not even the black gift, that can stop me."

Bloom flew over to him and gave him a hug.

"Good luck then Duman and thank you for what you've done", she said.

"No thank you Bloom, all of you", Duman looked at them. "But there is yet one thing you must promise me."

"Anything", Tecna said.

"When facing Ogron, Gantlos and Anagan… do not, I repeat, do not kill Anagan or Gantlos. As me they are slaves under a dark spell. Ogron has bewitched them as he did me."

"So the only dark wizard is actually Ogron", Sky asked.

"Yes. Now hurry the time runs out."

"But how", Bloom began. She was going to ask 'how are you going to travel' when a bright light blinded them and when their eyes were open… Duman was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Come on you heard the man", Brandon said. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the meantime Gantlos was running as fast as he could.

"_Why are you running_", the voice asked him.

'_Because I don't want to die that's why._'

"_I thought you kept telling me you're a hunter and not a pray._"

'_Shut up._'

"_I will do no such thing. You must listen to me Gantlos this is not the true you._"

'_What the hell do you know about me?_'

"_I know your most inner thoughts, your fears, your joys… your grief._"

'_I am not afraid._'

The voice laughed. "_Oh but you are. You are afraid that if you do not reach your comrades in time Anagan will get lost to you too. Just like you think Duman has been lost to you._"

'_What do you mean with thinking he's lost? Duman is lost._'

"_Yes but you think he was lost because of the fairies when in truth it was-_"

The voice was cut off when Gantlos was faced with two fairies.

"Where do you think you're going Gantlos", one of them said and Gantlos stopped. He soon found out that he was surrounded.

"Why don't you use one of your spells now", asked another fairy.

'_Shit I gotta get out of here_', Gantlos thought and started to climb.

"Not so tough without your friends are you", asked the first fairy. And when Gantlos reached for a bit of ice to use as he climbed and beam made it explode and he fell down.

"Get up wizard", said the fairy that had fired it. "Stand up and face your destiny."

Gantlos slowly rose and the fairy stroke. But when the spear was about to hit a sphere appeared around Gantlos and he was safe.

"That's enough", Bloom yelled sternly.

'_The Winx_', Gantlos thought. '_Why did they save me?_'

"_Because they are not you Gantlos_", the voice said.

"Come on sisters there's only five of them", said a fairy.

Then queen Morgana and Roxy flew up from behind the Winx.

"Perhaps you should have a recount", Roxy said and the specialists arrived.

"Stop I command you", Morgana said and used her powers so the warrior fairies were forced down on the ground. Gantlos saw his escape, took his hat and ran for it.

* * *

After running a bit Gantlos found Anagan and Ogron.

"The Winx are here now too", he said to them. "With Roxy and Morgana."

"Let's get out of here Ogron", Anagan said worriedly.

"No", Ogron said. "If we run we'll be running for the rest of our lives. The Omega dimension is a labyrinth of ice and stone, we'll lay in wait for them here and then attack. This is our last chance to defeat our enemies."

"This way", a voice yelled and Ogron hushed the other two wizards.

"I heard voices", said another voice. "They were coming from this direction."

It was three fairies and Ogron used his powers to bury them in ice and it didn't take long for the Winx and their friends to get there. But so did Nebula and the other fairies of vengeance. Ogron watched as Morgana forced her opponents to give up their weapons.

"Get ready", he growled. "On my signal."

'_This is for you Duman_', Gantlos thought.

'_We'll avenge you little brother_', Anagan swore.

Ogron smirked when Bloom compared them to the Omega dimension and when Morgana spoke her fairies into following her. It was the perfect moment.

"Now!" Ogron yelled and the three wizards fired their attacks at the fairies and then ran as the cave was about to fall.

"I'll get you Ogron", Layla yelled and followed him with Nebula. Bloom and the others created a shield to protect them from the falling ice.

"Sky you and the specialists escort the fairies out of here", Bloom ordered.

"This way hurry", Sky yelled and when the fairies flew Riven made to follow them when an almost unbearable pain got into his head.

"Argh!" He fell to his knees.

"Riven!" Musa yelled.

"I'm fine Musa", he lied. "Go with the others."

"But Riven-"

"Now Musa."

"Don't worry", Helia said as he helped Riven up. "We'll take care of Riven just go and get Layla back." The Winx and Roxy flew into the tunnel after Layla and Nebula.

* * *

While Ogron ran he looked into his glowing hand.

"What are you doing Ogron", Gantlos yelled at him.

"Giving them something to think about and destroying them more and more."

"What", Anagan asked.

"I just turned Riven against them again. When he gets out of the caverns he will attack everyone and the only way to stop him", Ogron smirked. "Will be to kill him."

Gantlos and Anagan stared at him but kept running.

* * *

**TBC **

**ashangel101010 - Yes he's a down to "earth" kinda guy :P**

**Shiary - Thank you.**

**Nagasha - :)**


	15. Authors' note

**I am so so so sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter. But the truth is it will take a while. It's like this. The computer I wrote the story has crashed for some odd reason but my cousin who is a computer-master-geek has promised to fix it.**

**That was a long time ago now but he has problems with his family so he hasn't had time to work on the computer so it will take a bit more time for the story to come up. **

**I'm so so so so sorry for that. I will post many chapters as soon as I can. Otherwise I will rewrite the chapters and post them. Hopefully as good as the once I have on the crashed computer.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Summer is saved my computer was saved yesterday! I got my story back wohoo! Here's the next chapter! Finally! But only this chapter could be save unfortunately... -.- so the last ones will be rewritten... sorry for the long long LONG wait.**

* * *

Part 15 (Episode 26 – fire and ice)

"Faster, faster", Ogron yelled as they ran through the tunnels of Omega dimension. They could hear Layla and Nebula behind them.

"They're right behind us", Ogron yelled. But as they ran they came to a big crack and Ogron and Gantlos easily jumped over it.

'_No_', Anagan thought as he got closer to it. '_I can't run… anymore…_'

He stopped at the edge and Gantlos and Ogron turned to him.

"Ogron", Anagan called. "I can't run anymore, wait for me please."

Gantlos got worried, he didn't want to lose another brother.

"There's no time", he called and reached out to Anagan. "Those fairies will be here soon. Jump, unless you rather stay and wait for them."

Fear of the fairies got the better of the fear for the jump so Anagan backed up and jumped. But when he got to the other side the ground gave way and he fell.

"No!" Gantlos yelled and flew forward. He got hold of Anagan's shirt.

'_I'm not losing Ana too_', he thought and pulled his friend up and they continued running.

"Come on", Gantlos said.

"Thanks Gantlos", Anagan said.

"Don't thank me just… be careful."

"_See Gantlos you are not like these caverns_", the voice decided to irritate him again but this time Gantlos ignored it.

"_Ah brotherly love_", the voice within Anagan said.

'_Shut up._'

"_Why should I, you know I'm right._"

'_Gantlos just saved me because he…_' But Anagan couldn't find a comeback.

"_Because he what? Hate you? Loath you? No Anagan, you know just as well as I do that he saved you because he cares for you, even loves you… like you love him. And you also love Diana._"

'_Hey don't you bring her into this!_'

"_Why shouldn't I? Deep down you love her._"

'_No I don't._'

"_Just confess already, Duman and Gantlos know you do._"

'_But for your information Duman is DEAD!_'

The voice didn't answer the angry mental shout.

* * *

It was night on the planet and the only city was asleep, except for one person. Had you looked outside you would have seen a man walk towards the big palace at the last level and walk straight up to the gates and throwing them open as if they weigh nothing at all. The man walked through them and through the long hallway until he reached a door with a big emblem on it. It was of a man holding a staff above his head and from the staff's top came big beams of light. The door was thrown open too and the moonlight shone into the room. There in the center of the room it was stuck to the floor, a staff with snakes circling it and with wings at the top.

"At long last", the man said and walked into the room and grabbed the staff and pulled on it. But nothing happened he frowned. "Your master is back! Obey me!" He pulled again and the staff came loose and started to shine.

"Yes! Finally!" The man held it above his head and the room was filled with a golden light and the whole city shook.

"Finally", a voice said from the light. "After centauries I am back! Now to eliminate the evil within me…" The staff shone again and the energy from it was aimed into the man. He heard running feet behind him and ignored them as the light got stronger and he got cleaned.

"Who goes there", someone yelled.

"I must return now", the man said and teleported away from the spot. The priests and elders of Olympus watched in horror as the staff of the guardian was 'stolen'.

"Gods", one priest said. "Help us all."

* * *

The man reappeared in Morgana's castle, in the hospital area. In there was a man in a coma. The man looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and smiled.

"So I am finally back, all of me", he said. He was now a tanned man in his thirties, at least by looks, this guy had shoulder long brown-blonde hair. Around his head he had a band. But if you looked closer you'd realized that it actually was a braid from his hair that had been draped around his head. His skin was tan, like Flora's, his eyes were golden and he was dressed in white boots that went halfway up his shin and at the ankles the boots had a pair of wings. He wore black pants but on his left leg a chainmail went from just above the knee down into the boot and on the right leg a chainmail went from above to knee up to the waist, but you couldn't really see that part. Because he wore a white tunic that ended a bit underneath the hips, around his waist he had a braided black belt and underneath the tunic he wore a black shirt and a chainmail that went down to his wrists and up his neck to the chin. Around his shoulders he wore a shin-long cloak with white edges. The lower edge of the tunic was decorated with blue glass-rocks, as was the belt and some parts on the chainmail and sleeves.

"It's good to be back", he said and looked at his staff. "Now let's set things right." He walked up to the bed and the comatose magician. He smiled softly.

"Time to wake up Nabu", he said and held his staff above the other magician. "Your friends need you right now."

A soft light appeared around Nabu and he opened his eyes and looked up at the other man.

"Henry", he asked in confusion but then saw that this man looked a bit older than Henry. "No not Henry."

"Right you are my friend", the man said and smiled. "Henry was a mare act by me when I was not myself."

"Duman", Nabu asked and sat up rubbing his head.

"True but still not true."

"I'm confused…"

"I know Nabu, but don't worry", 'Duman' reached out and helped Nabu rise. "Everything will be explained… but not right now. Right now your friends are in need of our help."

"Then let's go", Nabu said and got his staff out. Duman smiled and teleported them away.

* * *

Sky was helping a fairy that had been buried in the ice before. He was rubbing her arms to give them some heat.

"Why are you helping us", the fairy asked.

"We're not your enemies", Sky said and smiled. "We are your allies."

"If you are our allies", the fairy said. "Then why do I feel negative energy coming from him." She pointed at Riven and Sky's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Helia and Timmy were trying to help ease Riven's headache with everything they could come up with. Sky flew up.

"Guys get away from him", he yelled and Timmy looked at him with big eyes. Then Riven grabbed his wrist in a painfully hard grip.

"OW!" Timmy said and looked at his friend and saw the evil smirk, and evil energy surrounding him.

"Let him go", Helia said and pulled on Riven's arm. Only to be thrown back by a blast of dark energy.

"Morgana", Brandon said. "Get your fairies to safety. We'll handle Riven."

"WHOA!" Timmy yelled as he sailed through the air.

"Err while we try to handle Riven", Brandon said and Morgana nodded and flew off with her fairies. The specialists surrounded Riven who smirked and transformed into the dark wizard he'd been before.

"It's great to be back", he said smirking evilly. "I am stronger than ever."

"I believe that when I see it", Sky yelled at him.

Riven smirked and with a bright flash he transformed into a catlike creature and attacked them. Sky jumped out of the way just in time, because he felt how the cat's jaws slammed shut just underneath his foot. He made a vault and landed beside Helia and the cat looked at them and growled before Riven turned into his 'normal' self and fired shockwaves at them. The two specialists jumped out of the way.

"Looks like Riven has both Duman and Gantlos' powers", Helia said. Then Riven took off in super speed towards Brandon and Timmy and knocked them to the ground before stopping and laughed at them.

"And Anagan", Sky remarked. Timmy got up and fired at the wizard that didn't move just let the shot hit him, he absorbed it.

"And Ogron", Helia commented.

"You weak fools", Riven said. "Did you really think you could defeat me", he took to the air and hovered above them. "The wizards of the black circle can't be defeated that easily!" He fired energy beams at them like crazy and the specialists had a hard time defending themselves.

"This is crazy", Brandon said as he dove behind a rock. "There must be a way to stop this!"

"There isn't", Riven mocked them. "I will kill you all now! WHOA!" He was almost hit by a golden beam.

"No you want Riven", said a familiar voice and the boys looked out from their hiding places and their jaws dropped. There stood someone they'd never thought they see again, well not awake.

"Nabu!" Helia yelled happily.

"Nabu", Riven mocked. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I have slept enough thank you, I feel strong and rested", Nabu said and fired a beam at Riven. Who avoided it easily and fired back at Nabu, who was still not back to his full strength and wouldn't have been able to jump away in time. But he didn't need to, his view of Riven was blocked by a golden staff and the attack was fired back at Riven and struck his chest which sent him down from the sky. Riven hit the ground and slid over it, creating a ditch behind him as he did, and hit a stone.

"Where are they", Duman asked Nabu.

"I don't know", Nabu answered.

"What the", Sky said when he saw the man talking to Nabu. "Who the hell are you?"

"No time Sky", Duman said. "Can you handle this situation by yourself for a bit?"

"Sure", Helia said. "But-"

"Where are the Winx?" Duman cut him off.

"Down there", Timmy pointed into a crack and Duman's eyes narrowed.

"Right", he said. "They'll be right with you." He jumped into the air and dove, head first, into the crack and was gone. Riven rose and shaky legs.

"You'll pay for that", he growled and attacked.

* * *

While all this was happening Gantlos had just blasted through a wall. But the sight that met him was not encouraging in the least.

"Oh no", he said when he saw that there was no way out of the cavern. The three of them walked inside and could see their reflections in the ice.

"Looks like there's no way out", Gantlos said as he looked around once more.

"It's over", Anagan said, knowing that this was it.

"It's a dead end Ogron."

Ogron growled and then snapped at them:

"I'll tell you when it's over. If this is the bottom of the Omega Dimension then let's start digging!"

Gantlos walked forward knowing fully well that Ogron meant that he would dig. Gantlos stomped in the ground and a huge crack appeared, Anagan's eyes widened a little in fear and Ogron and Gantlos backed up.

"If there's no way out of here then we'll just have to make our own way out", Ogron yelled as the cavern shook. It started to collapse and the three of them realized that this… was not going to be their way out.

"Ogron!" yelled a voice they recognized as Layla's.

"There's nowhere to run", Nebula said mockingly and the wizards split up to hide.

"Turn and fight!" Layla yelled angrily. The wizards' reflections were everywhere and Ogron chuckled mockingly at the two fairies as they crushed ice, ice and more ice. Then Ogron saw his chance to finish of Nebula, she was glaring at the ice where Gantlos' reflection was visible. He snuck up behind her and threw an attack at her back, sending her to the ground. Now Layla was alone and the wizards surrounded her.

"We don't go down without a fight girls", Ogron said.

"_This is not right Anagan_", the voice said within him and he saw everything around him fading away. "_You are better than this!_"

"Who are you", Anagan asked the darkness around him. "What are you?" Light came from behind him and he turned around and saw a silhouette bathing in the light, well the light was coming from all around it.

"_I am what you are not_", the voice said, but the volume was so loud Anagan had to cover his ears and sunk down on one knee. "_Stop this useless battle for hate and vengeance and return to who you are, what you are!_" Anagan groaned and moaned in pain.

"ANA!" he heard a voice yell somewhere far away.

"_Become who you were born to be!_"

"GAH!" Anagan wailed.

"ANAGAN!"

"_RETURN!_"

"NO", Anagan yelled.

"_YES!_"

As fast as the pain came it was gone, everything came back to him and he rose and saw Gantlos watch him worriedly. He nodded to him and watched as Ogron was pestering Layla.

"You want to avenge Nabu but you're not evil enough to do it", Ogron said and Anagan laughed at the irony of Ogron calling someone evil. Gantlos stared at him in confusion. Ogron laughed at Layla's tears but then the Winx arrived.

"Huh", Ogron said and looked up at them.

"Bloom", Layla exclaimed happily. "Girls!"

"Did you think we would just let you go", Flora asked smiling and the Winx landed.

Anagan realized that their situation was hopeless and he turned to Ogron.

"Let's surrender Ogron", he suggested.

"NEVER!" Ogron yelled and grabbed Anagan's hand and forcefully did the same to Gantlos.

"Gah!" Gantlos exclaimed as Ogron's nails dug into his skin and then the dark energy started to soar through all three of them.

'_What is going on_', Gantlos thought as he saw the crazed look on Ogron's face. '_Has Ogron lost his mind?_' Then the dark energy shot towards the Winx.

"Believix magic convergence", Bloom yelled and a shield appeared around the Winx as they joined their powers together and fought to send an attack back at the wizards at the same time as protecting themselves. The cavern around them was collapsing and then Gantlos screamed in pain as all energy was almost drained from him and that small boost was enough to knock Stella out of the shield. But Roxy took her place and Layla and Stella soon joined them.

'_We won't make it_', Gantlos thought when he saw Nebula join them too. The combined power of the fairies were too great for the wizards, had Duman been with them they might have stood a chance but now they didn't. Gantlos, Anagan and Ogron screamed in fear as the counter attack soared towards them. But then a voice yelled:

"STOP!" A golden beam hit both attacks, the one of the fairies and the one of the wizards, and destroyed them just as it was about to hit the wizards. A hole had appeared in the icy wall as if being melt by humungous heat and that heat caused the ice and snow to steam so all they could see of the one stopping them was a shadow.

"You promised not to destroy them", the shadow spoke turning to the Winx. The girls had dropped their shields and were panting in exhaustion. The wizards were too, Anagan dropped on his hands and knees and Gantlos on his backside, only Ogron remained standing.

"Who… Who are you", Bloom demanded with a slight tremor in her voice. The shadow grabbed hold of the staff they could all see it was holding with both hands and stepped out of the steam so light could fall on his face. The girls gasped and the wizards stared.

"Henry", Flora asked in confusion and the man shook his head.

"No Flora", the man said and shook his head and walked closer to the girls. "My real name is Hermes." The girls gasped in shock. The wizards were watching them and Anagan felt tears prick at his eyes, he knew it was all over, they had lost.

"I'm sorry Duman", he said and closed his eyes when he felt tears escape them when he imagined his brother's smiling face. "I'm so sorry." His shoulders began to shake but after a little bit he gathered himself and rose.

"Ana", Gantlos asked in confusion and worry when he saw his friend with tears going down his cheeks.

"Winx", Anagan yelled and they and Hermes looked at him. Anagan held up his hands. "I give up."

"WHAT?" Ogron roared at him.

"Ogron", Anagan said and turned to his commander. "They overpower us in numbers and strength. Didn't you see how easily that guy stopped both spells? It is over."

"IT'S NOT OVER! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!"

"But Ogron if we go up against them we'll surely die", Anagan tried.

"And if you don't I will kill you myself!" Ogron roared and Gantlos' eyebrows shot up and Anagan paled. Then Ogron roared and fired a dark beam at Anagan but a golden shield appeared around the younger of the two wizards. But that didn't stop Ogron from continuing attacking the force field. Gantlos was too tried to try to stop him, even though he tried to get up but failed and fell again. And the fairies were too shocked to do anything at all.

"You won't be able to keep that shield up forever", Ogron yelled as he attacked again. "Like Duman you will be punished for betraying me!"

"What", Gantlos growled and managed to get up this time.

"Surely you didn't think a fairy could put him in that state", Ogron went on, ignoring Gantlos behind him.

"That was you", Anagan yelled in hate.

"Of course, who else?"

"You", Gantlos yelled and stumbled forward before running. "YOU BASTARD!" He raised his hand to hit Ogron but the other wizards aimed his hand for Gantlos and dark energy shot at him. Gantlos held up his arms to protect himself. But nothing hit him, a sudden warmth surrounded him and Gantlos moved his arms from his face and looked up. He saw that the golden energy protecting Anagan was now protecting him too. He was even pulled into the same sphere as Anagan and the younger wizard hurried up to him and helped him stand properly. Gantlos grip on Anagan hardened as he tried to stop his tears, his heart had been torn to pieces by someone he'd looked upon as a brother and friend. Ogron was livid at this turn of events and continued to attack.

"You can't protect the both of you forever Anagan", he roared and attacked again. But when the attack flew through the air there was an explosion that sent up clouds of snow and ice all around them. When the snow and ice sailed to the ground Ogron reeled backwards in shock, because Hermes was now standing in front of him.

"Anagan doesn't need to protect them Ogron", he said pointed at Ogron with his staff. "Because I will do it for them."

Ogron growled in rage. "You think you can defeat me Hermes?" he growled. "You couldn't before and you can't now!" He used his darks powers and a dark fire engulfed Hermes. Everyone except Ogron gasped in horror as they saw the dark fire but when it died down… Hermes stood there looking bored.

"Are you done yet", he asked Ogron. The dark wizard roared in hatred and fired dark energy beams at Hermes who used his staff to hit them to the side.

"My turn", he said and fired a golden beam at Ogron that sent the dark wizard flying into a wall.

"I-is that the best you can do", Ogron hissed as he rose and fired more attacks at Hermes. Hermes spun his staff around in front of him, so fast it looked like a propeller, and when the beams hit it they were sent back at Ogron. The dark wizard flew at him and kicked at Hermes.

"Winx", Hermes yelled as he blocked Ogron's kick with his staff. "Get Anagan and Gantlos out of here!"

"But Hermes", Bloom said reaching out for him. Hermes used a magic shield to defend himself. When Ogron hit it, energy soared through the shield and into the dark wizard and threw him back so he tumbled over the cave floor.

"Do as I say", Hermes yelled to the girls and twirled around, then he smiled sadly and said in a softer tone: "They need you up there more."

"What do you-"

"Watch out", Tecna yelled and pointed at something behind Hermes. This looked over his shoulder and saw Ogron get up with a crazed look on his face.

"You think this is over", Ogron growled and Hermes turned slowly gripping his staff with both hands as he went.

"It is not over", Ogron went on. "It's far from over!" He raised his head above his head and grinned evilly, his eyes turned completely black and a strong wind started to blow. "If I can't defeat you with the power I have I will take back the power I GAVE!" Then dark gusts of wind blew at Hermes and he held his staff out and it protected him from the darkness. But not even his shields could stop Ogron from taking back the dark power that possessed Anagan and Gantlos. The two wizards jerked, twitched and screamed in pain as the dark energy was ripped out of their bodies. Bloom's eyes widened when she saw the purple and black energy leave the two wizards and she swore she could see two pair of red eyes in the energy. The energy got to Ogron who absorbed it and smiled even more evil and Hermes' grip on his staff hardened as he walked backwards. Anagan and Gantlos fell to the ground and were unconscious.

"Bloom", Hermes hissed to them. "Get Anagan and Gantlos out of here and keep your promise to me that way."

"But Hermes you can't fight alone", Flora said in her sweet voice.

"And yet I can't allow you to take part Flora."

"But Hermes", Musa began.

"Musa", Hermes turned to her. "Riven needs you."

Musa's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"Ogron has turned him against you yet again. The specialist and Nabu are fighting him."

"Nabu", Layla yelled. "H-he's awake?"

"Yes", Hermes turned back to Ogron. "I repaid my dept."

Suddenly he felt arms around his throat and lips pressed to his cheek.

"Thank you", Layla sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are most welcome princess of Andros/Tides. Now go!"

Tecna used her magic cages to carry Anagan and Gantlos. Nebula followed them but she stopped in the door to watch Hermes and Ogron glare at each other, but then she left too.

"So here we are yet again Hermes", Ogron smirked.

"That we are Ogron", Hermes said.

"Prepare to meet your doom."

"This is not good", Hermes mumbled as he saw the black smoke and energy swirl around Ogron.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Watch out", Nabu yelled pulling Timmy behind a stone as Riven fired a lightning at them and the stone blew up.

"Well that worked well", Timmy said and they ran as more lightning was aimed at them.

"The Black Circle will rule over all of you", Riven said smirking evilly. He didn't even look like himself anymore. His purple hair was blue-green, his skin ash-grey and his eyes shone red. He threw dark energy at them and the specialists had to duck for cover.

"Riven", Nabu yelled. "Stop this foolish mission!" Nabu threw a magic sphere at him and Riven just caught it in his hand and blew on it. It disappeared.

"That's all you got _Nabu_", he mocked. "Here watch a true magician."

"No thank you", Stella said and floated in the air in front of Riven's face. "We rather watch real fairies."

Riven flew backwards and saw all of the Winx, Roxy and Nebula.

"Layla", Nabu called.

"Nabu oh my love I'm so happy to see you again", Layla yelled tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh how lovey dovey you can be", Riven mocked them and Bloom stretched her arm towards him.

"Riven stop this", she said. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad", Riven said and grinned evilly. "Because _I _want to hurt you!" He fired a fire beam at Bloom and she tried to keep it back. But it was hard.

"He's stronger this time", Bloom gasped.

"Let's help Bloom", Tecna said and helped Bloom block the fire. But not even her help could stop the fire from hitting them and the two girls fell to the ground. Stella, Layla and Roxy took over. Musa watched the love of her life try to destroy her friends and she didn't know what to do.

"Riven", she said weakly.

"Musa sweetie", Flora said and put a hand on her shoulder. "We must fight him."

"I can't Flora…"

"I know but don't you think that Riven would rather be defeated by us than to kill us all?"

"This Riven won't."

"Would you're Riven", Flora asked. "The true Riven. Look at that thing!" She pointed at Riven of the Dark Circle. "That isn't the same man you love he doesn't even look like the same man."

"Musa", Layla yelled. "Help!" Riven grabbed her by the wings and threw her onto the ground, but before she hit it Nebula caught her.

"We can do this Musa", Flora said and Riven turned towards them. "We must do this."

"Flora I-"

"FLORA!" Helia yelled in terror and the fairy of nature turned around. She turned around too late and she was hit full force in the stomach by Riven's fist. It was buried deep inside of her and dark energy swirled around them both. Flora took hold of Riven's wrists. She was pale and he was grinning at her.

"I know you wouldn't do it Riven", she said and then she fell from the sky.

"FLORA!" Helia screamed and he and Nabu caught her. Helia gently stroked her cheek.

"Flora", he asked and she looked at him. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "What did you do to her!"

Riven just smirked.

"Internal bleedings are so fun", he said. "Especially when no one can get to the source without cutting her open."

He laughed but then a huge amount of energy hit him in the chest and he was flung into the ground, the collision caused a big hole to appear.

"You are not the man I love", Musa said angrily. "And therefore I have no trouble hurting you."

Riven laughed and got up.

"Well then pixie show me what you got", he and Musa flew at one another. But when they were about to hit each other a huge pillar of black energy shot out from the ground and both combatants were sent to the ground. Everyone was.

"What's going on", Sky yelled over the wind as more energy came crashing up from the ground. Riven looked at the biggest pillar with a smile on his face.

"Master", he called and stretched out his arms.

"This is bad", Gantlos grumbled as he got up from the ground.

"It's worse than bad Gerard", said Anagan. "It's the end of the world."

"I know that Raken", Gantlos/Gerard said. "It's just like on Andros."

"Andros", asked Nabu.

"Not now Nabu…"

"What-"

"We must wait", Anagan/Raken said. "And pray that Hermes knows what the heck he's doing."

* * *

Hermes dodged behind a huge ice-pillar.

"Ogron", he yelled. "Stop this or you will tear this planet apart!"

"Stop this", Ogron yelled and threw the pillar aside with some kind of telekinetic power and Hermes held out his staff to stop the dark winds from get to him. "Why should I? I can finally conquer the entire world!"

"You don't want to", Hermes roared and threw an attack at Ogron that hit him square in the chest and sent him sliding across the ground. "That's why he is in control right?"

"Who", Ogron growled getting up.

"I saw it that day our powers collided", Hermes roared and swung his staff at Ogron's head. The dark magician conjured up a black staff of his own and met all of Hermes' hits.

"You didn't see anything", Ogron growled.

"I saw _him_ Ogron and I saw _them_."

"Them", Ogron asked as they stepped back to circle each other. "Who do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid! I know all about you Ogron! The true you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw them!"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean!" Hermes swung his staff and it was shining like a sun.

"NO!" Ogron yelled and swung his staff that was shinning like a black sun. Their powers collided again and everything shook around them. They kept holding their staffs together trying to get the other to surrender. They were staring into each other's eyes and even their auras fought each other, but they weren't in control of that. Hermes felt weaker and started to kneel.

"That's right", Ogron said. "Kneel you weakling."

Hermes closed his eyes.

_'Restless souls'_, he thought. '_Come to me… come to me and give me strength._'

Three small lights was shown in the dark that was now surrounding them as Hermes grew weaker and weaker. They took shape of three wizards in white armors. The one in the middle seemed to be the oldest. His long blonde hair shone like the sun, his grey eyes were strong and his helmet was crowned by a bull. He was the Earth's high magician of Earth and sound. On his right stood the high magician of wind and speed, he was a dark man with, brown wise eyes, short black hair and a beard that looked like a W. His coat had an eagle on its back. To the left side of the Earth magician stood the high magician of forms and water. He had pinkish half long hair and yellow eyes that looked as if they laughed. His white coat shifted in every shade of blue that existed when it moved adn around his arm was an eal. Hermes sighed in relief when he saw them. They looked at him and joined their hands together.

"What trickery is this", Ogron yelled as he started to shine white.

"Now Hermes", said the three souls. Hermes roared and used all his power to strike at Ogron and the light cut straight through him, taking the darkness with it. Ogron screamed and trashed as he tried to get out.

* * *

Hermes watched the darkness disappear and how Ogron fell to on his side. He dropped his smoking staff and staggered over to Ogron and turned him over. The dark wizard groaned.

"Where am I", he asked.

"You are safe now Ogron", Hermes said and Ogron opened his kind blue eyes and looked around the ice cave and his eyes landed on the three shining souls. His eyes welled up with tears. "Gantlos? Anagan? Duman?"

They nodded and Gantlos picked up Hermes staff and handed it to the magician.

"Be careful", he said. "The threat is not over yet… he may be free but the darkness still lingers. Protect yourself."

"What-" Hermes began but didn't get any further as the darkness shot towards him and Ogron. They were both hoisted off of the ground and shot straight up and with a crash went through the icy and rocky roof.

* * *

"Watch out", Bloom yelled when the ground exploded a bit away from them and dark energy swirled up, not much unlike the dark vortex at Tir Nan Og.

"Bloom", Helia yelled. "Flora!"

Bloom hurried towards her fallen friend.

"Winx", Anagan err Luca yelled and pointed. Tecna, Musa and Layla saw two shapes flew into the air above the vortex.

"Winx convergence", they yelled. "Technical-sound-wave-morph-cage. The two shapes were caught and brought down.

"Hermes", Nabu exclaimed when they saw the worn and tired wizard get up.

"N-Nabu", he stuttered through the pain. He was leaning heavily on his staff.

"What happened", 'Gantlos' asked.

"The dark power is loose."

"What happened to Ogron", asked Tecna and watched the pale magician that was barely breathing.

"I freed him", Hermes said and Nabu put his arm around him to keep him up.

"What is that thing", Layla asked and pointed at the dark energy swirling around and Riven was hovering just by it.

"Pure evil", 'Anagan' said.

"We can't fight it as we are now", 'Gantlos' said.

"What", Stella shrieked.

"We're not free yet…"

"Then", Hermes twirled around towards them and aimed his staff at the other two former dark magicians. "Be free!" He let loose his energy.

"Hermes!" Musa exclaimed in terror. "What are you doing?"

"That's Hermes", Timmy asked. "The Hermes Riven spoke off."

"Yes", Hermes said still pumping energy at the other two. "The very same. Many many _many_ years ago I was the magical guardian of Olympus. But one day the sun was clouded by a dark cloud. It wasn't natural I knew it right away so I went out to see what it was… It was Ogron… or rather the brainwashed Ogron."

"What?" Bloom asked.

"There is more to this than any of you know", Hermes explained. "We must talk about it later… right now we must fight the evil and destroy it. It will be our only way to save Riven and Ogron."

"Save Ogron", Nebula asked. "Why should we?"

"Because Ogron wasn't always evil", Hermes explained and stopped sending energy at 'Gantlos' and 'Anagan'. "My friends let me introduce you to…"

Where Gantlos had stood was a dark man with long black hair dressed in robed like Nabu's only they were black and gold instead of purple and gold. Nabu gasped and dropped his staff.

"Gerard of Andros/Tides", he said in shock. "You disappeared hundreds of years ago!"

"That's correct", Gerard said. "Just like Hermes I fought Ogron and lost."

"And", Stella asked looking at the other wizard. "Who're you?"

"I am Raken from the planet Vicks", 'Anagan' said. He was tan like Flora and had grass green eyes and his clothes was actually leaves and wines of different kinds. "Just like the others I too fought with Ogron and lost."

"Lost isn't really what we did", Hermes grumbled. "We sacrificed ourselves."

"You are young Hermes", Gerard said. "In time you will realize you lost."

Hermes grumbled something.

"So what are we standing here for", Nebula said. "Let's defeat this evil power!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Nebula", Bloom said and they all turned to face Riven and the dark energy vortex.

"Aw you're challenging the master", Riven asked. "Pathetic. You will all meet your doom!"

"Do shut up", Gerard said and pointed at Riven and Riven started to spin so much he looked like blur and when he stopped he was caught in ice.

"Hey", he screamed as he tried to get loose. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Evil wizards talk too much", Raken said and made some odd hand gestures and wines shot up from the Earth and pulled Riven into the hole.

"One down", Brandon said. "One big ugly thing to go."

"Don't count out Riven just yet", Hermes said.

"Oh and why not?"

"That's why not", Hermes said and pointed with his staff. The ground where Riven had disappeared exploded and he shot up like a lightning and glared at them.

"That wasn't funny", he growled and the dark energy started to get into his body.

"This is not good", Hermes said. "If he absorbs all the dark energy we will have a new Ogron on our hands and this time there will be no stopping him…"

"And", Stella asked a bit frightened. "What will happen then?"

"The world will die", Bloom concluded. "All of the worlds."

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 17

**When the text is like this **_all the time_ **it is something that happened in the past.**

* * *

Part 17

"So how are we going to defeat Riven and that thing", Tecna asked.

"We need more power", Hermes said. "We need Ogron the High Magician of Fire and Power."

"Excuse me?" But Hermes ignored her and looked at Luca and Gerard.

"Help me", he said and aimed his staff at Ogron's unconscious body. Gerard slapped his hands together and when he pulled them apart a golden staff with a mermaid-shaped top appeared. He spun it around a few times before aiming at Ogron.

"Aw that's so not fair", Luca said and grabbed a stone on the ground. It turned into a staff. "You both have nice looking staffs."

"Well you can make anything your staff", Hermes pointed out. "How is that fair?" After he asked the question the three of them fired their energy at Ogron and he screamed and all dark energy in him was vanquished. The former leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle looked up at the sky and carefully sat up.

"Winx", Gerard yelled. "Keep Riven back while we help Ogron get his bearings."

"You heard him girls", Bloom said looking up from the now healed Flora. "Let's do this!" The Winx started to fight Riven and Helia and Nabu tried to wake Flora from her unconscious state.

"Fire arrow", Bloom yelled and tried to hit Riven, she did, square in the face and he looked at her. His face had a dark burn but it healed in front of her eyes.

"It's the dark energy", Tecna said. "It heals itself we must keep Riven away from that vortex or we'll never be able to fight him."

"We must do it together", Bloom said. "I know we can do it."

"Yeah", Musa said. "But how, he heals from everything we throw at him."

"And he won't keep still", Layla added as she fired morphix spheres at Riven. He easily averted them.

"Think girls", Stella said. "Remember that lesson Palladium and Faragonda had with us once… the one about dark energies."

"Stella you are a genius", Musa exclaimed. "Faragonda told us that dark energies can only be contained by huge amounts of positive energies but also neutral energies."

"Like the life force of a tree", Tecna exclaimed.

"Flora", the girls all exclaimed and looked at the nature fairy that was still out cold.

"Of course, that's why he attacked her like that", Roxy said. "The dark master knew she's a nature fairy and could make a tree…"

"A tree you said", a familiar voice said and they turned. "Well that is my specialty."

"Diana", the Winx exclaimed as they saw her, Nebula, Morgana and Aurora join them in the battle.

"How big tree are we talking about here", Diana asked.

"One big enough to get a hold of Riven", Bloom explained.

"Hm", Diana asked and watched Riven fight with the specialists. "If you can keep him still in one place I might be able to catch him."

"Are you sure", a voice said and they saw Luca fly beside them.

"Who are you", Aurora asked.

"Not important right now", Luca said swinging his staff.

"Luca why aren't you helping the others", Roxy asked somewhat suspicious.

"Healing isn't my forte… Diana I'll help you create the biggest tree ever seen in the magical dimension."

"And how do I know you can do it?" Diana asked.

"I am the high magician from Vicks."

Diana's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Get Riven distracted", she yelled.

* * *

Riven was watching all this going on with no interest what so ever. He saw the Winx getting more fairies and wizards to help them. But he knew they were still chanceless. He was the most powerful creature in the world. He avoided all of their attacks again and saw the Major Fairy of Nature and the High Magician of Vicks chant some spell. He tried to attack them but was always blocked.

* * *

"This won't do, there will be no way for us to his him with this spell", Luca grumbled and then smirked and looked at Diana.

"What", she asked.

"We don't have to hit him ourselves while he's distracted."

"What do you mean?"

Luca whispered in her ear and then they waved Aurora over.

"Yes", she said.

"Can you but Riven inside an ice-cube", Diana asked and her 'sister' nodded and turned towards Riven.

"Wait", Luca said. "We need something to drag him into the ground with."

"Did someone call for ropes", Helia called up to them and raised his fist. Luca smiled at him and made thumbs up.

"Now Aurora", Morgana called as Riven was all alone in one spot. Aurora used her major powers and he was stuck inside ice.

"You think this will hold me", he mocked.

"Now Helia", Luca yelled and the specialist threw ropes around the ice-cube and pulled it down into a hole. When it disappeared from view Diana and Luca started chanting again and soon the ground started to shake and then it exploded and up from it came a big root. Luca and Diana were sweating badly and it was clear to everyone that they couldn't do this so much longer.

"We need help", Diana mumbled as a few roots came up from the ground.

"Did someone call for a nature fairy", said a sweet voice and they saw Flora hover by them.

"Flora!" the girls exclaimed happily and she used her powers together with Luca and Diana and a huge tree started to grow out of the ground. The specialist had to jump from ground to ground to avoid falling down in the depth of the earth. The tree unfolded it's big crown and leaves in all shades of green could be seen and some flowers even popped up among them. When the tree was finished the three nature magicians sank to the ground slowly.

"Well", Luca said lying on his back. "That was refreshing… haven't made a blast like that for years."

"Did it work", Flora asked, sitting on her knees, Helia beside her hugging her.

"Look", Stella said and pointed at the tree trunk. They could make out hands, a knee, a foot, a shoulder, half a chest and a very angry head trying to get lose from the bark.

"Let me out of here", Riven barked angrily trying to get loose.

"No way", Sky said looking at him. "Not when we got you just where we want you."

"When I get out of this beast _human_ you will be punished!"

The word human was said with such distaste and loathing that Sky didn't know what to say but Morgana could.

"Do you not know us anymore Riven", she asked.

"All I know _fairy_ is that when I'm out of my bonds you will die a cold, brutal death."

Musa covered her mouth in shock and sorrow, this was truly not her boyfriend speaking and the look in the eyes of Hermes and Luca told her they knew exactly what was going on… wait what? Hermes? True the guardian of Riven's home-planet was standing beside Luca. Musa looked to the side and saw Gerard stand there helping Ogron to his feet. Ogron was holding a hand to his forehead and seemed kinda wobbly.

* * *

"Ogron!" Musa exclaimed and everyone except the wizards, not counting Nabu here, looked at the leader of the black circle. Ogron looked at her.

"What", he asked and Nebula flew forward set on revenge but she froze in the air, veins were around her stomach. Flora glared at her.

"Let him speak", she said and the others looked at her.

"What are you talking about Flora", Bloom asked.

"Hermes, Gerard and Luca were about to free him Bloom don't you remember? Ogron is free now."

"True", Ogron said and looked at the nature fairy. "For the first time in eras I am in command of my body again."

"What do you mean?" Brandon demanded to know while Hermes and Luca kept an eye on Riven and the dark energy swirling all around them.

"Thousands of years ago", Ogron went on and his eyes turned sad. "Me and my comrades Anagan, Duman and Gantlos were the high magicians on Earth and were counted among the most powerful beings in the magical dimensions."

"Dimensions", Nabu asked.

"Later", Gerard said.

"We even went to Sparx and Vicks to help them defeat evil."

"We have heard about that", Helia said and looked at Luca and Hermes. "So Anagan lied about it being a way to get on the Earth-fairies' good side?"

"Yes 'Anagan' lied", Ogron said and closed his eyes.

"But Ogron", Bloom asked carefully. "If you were so good once why did you start hunting fairies?"

Ogron sighed.

"You have all been told of how we magicians banded together am I right?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Yes", the others said.

"Did I or any of the others tell you how we changed our minds?"

No one said anything.

"I guessed as much… you see not long after Duman and Anagan had reached their full potential we met someone… a magician… he was scarred in the most horrible ways and wanted to punish all life because of the act of a single witch. We managed to change his mind… how exactly is a too long story to tell. Long story short we got him to abort his plan but he wanted to pay for his crimes… he teleported us away and the ended it by destroying himself and the asteroid he lived on. We saw it and that night we discussed this man and realized that we would end up just like him in his madness."

"Guys!" Hermes yelled spinning a branch in front of him aborting black gusts of wind, Luca was doing the same… well it looked more like he was playing tennis or baseball with his own staff when he hit all those smoke-snakes that tried to grab him.

"Hold on just for a minute longer", Gerard yelled to them. "Ogron there is one very important question you must answer… what happened?"

Ogron sighed and tears started to leak from his eyes.

"It was all my fault…" he said. "Here let me show you."

They were all engulfed in light and found themselves floating around in space, first some of them panicked until they realized it wasn't real… just a memory.

"Where are we", Bloom asked.

"In the past", Ogron answer and now he had his eyes opened. He raised a weak arm and pointed. "Look over there…" Everyone did and they saw a huge storm cloud, it looked that way anyway.

"W-w-w-what is that", Stella asked staying close to Brandon.

"Us… fighting what we are facing now…"

"What", Bloom asked and focused her eyes and then four shining shapes appeared nearby them. Two of them flying at the storm-cloud attacking it, two others stood nearby talking.

_"Ogron we must retreat", Anagan yelled and grabbed his leader's shoulder. Ogron was channeling all his powers for one last blast. "Stop that and teleport us away." He was dressed in a white armor and over it a coat that had an eagle on its back._

_"We don't have time for a retreat Anagan", Ogron said through clenched teeth. "If we pull back now Earth will be destroyed." Ogron too had a white armor but the chest-plate and all the parts on his arms were looking as if they burned. They looked like a Phoenix. He had a golden band around his forehead with a single red stone at the front._

_"I don't care about what might happen Ogron", Anagan said. "There are fairies, magicians and witches on Earth. They can help us!"_

_"They sent us out here."_

_"Ogron we are fighting a losing battle we-"_

_"ARGH!"_

_"GANTLOS!" Duman screamed and stopped flying. The older and more muscular wizard was being sucked towards the storm-cloud. Duman transformed one of his arms into a chain and slung it around Gantlos' body. He then grabbed hold of it with his other hand and braced his feet… against the vacuum. How he did it no one knew, not even Duman himself. Gantlos was holding on the chain for dear life._ Gantlos' _long blonde hair shone like the sun, his grey eyes were strong and his helmet was crowned by a bull. Duman still had pinkish half long hair and yellow eyes that looked as if they laughed although now they were filled with concern. The white coat over his armor shifted in every shade of blue that existed when it moved._

_"Gantlos!" Anagan exclaimed and looked at Ogron._

_"Go", Ogron said. "Help pull him clear… I'll take over now."_

_"Ogron it will kill you!"_

_"If I don't do it, it will kill both of them!"_

_Anagan and Ogron saw how Duman's feet were slipping, in a matter of seconds he and Gantlos would be sucked into the cloud._

_"Survive", Anagan ordered before he ran for the other two just as Duman's feet left the 'ground' Anagan flung one arm around Duman's waist and pulled him down again, then he grabbed hold of the chain and both of them started to pull. Ogron started to walk towards the storm-cloud and soon walked by his friends._

_"You wanted power", Ogron said to it. "Then come and get it."_

_"Ogron no turn back", Anagan yelled._

_"Ge' outta there", Duman yelled._

_"No Ogron!" Gantlos said as he watched his oldest friend walk by him. "Don't do it!"_

_"I must", Ogron said and walked into the storm-cloud they all saw it rumble and then was cut through by light rays. The wind sucking Gantlos in stopped and his friends pulled him too them so fast they all fell. When they looked up the storm-cloud was scattering and Ogron stood in the middle, purple energy all around him._

_"Ogron", Gantlos asked carefully and he turned to them with a wicked grin on his face._

_"Oh how rude of me", he said and his eyes shone red. "I took all that power and didn't give you any? You must forgive me."_

_"Ogron what did you do", Anagan asked but then grabbed hold of his neck as Ogron aimed his hand at him._

_"Me?" he said. "Why my dear friend I can't think of anything I've done."_

_"Ogron let him go!" Gantlos yelled but then he couldn't breathe either. Duman didn't have time to react before he found himself in the same situation as his friends._

_"You see my friends your powers are useless", Ogron mocked. "You can't even protect yourself from a beginner's spell? Why I am shocked but we will soon have that fixed." He sent three blast of powerful dark energy at the three other wizards… creating the Wizards of the Black Circle._

Ogron sighed and the scene faded away slowly, but his maniacally laugh still echoed around them.

"I didn't know the dark energy would use my blast as a homing beacon and get inside me to use me for its purpose… There was nothing I could do, I tried and tried but nothing happened I could not break free and neither could my friends… We were stuck…"

"What happened to them", Gerard asked. "Why did you turn us into them?"

"Because one after one I lost them… Anagan was the first not even he was fast enough that time, then we lost Duman and then I lost Gantlos… I felt so alone and missed them and I knew I needed someone to help me through this."

"So you got yourself some puppets…"

"Yes… I knew all three of you had great powers within you and showed great potential to be the most powerful _good_ wizards in the world… I couldn't have that."

**Guys this is not the best time to take a stroll down memory lane**.

It was a voice that boomed around them and it was Luca's.

**We have serious trouble.**

The 'strollers' returned to the now and saw Hermes and Luca stand back to back trying to get the evil things away from them. Riven was unconscious and the dark energies withdrawing from him.

"What's going on", Nabu asked.

"The dark energy has realized it can't get a hold of Riven any longer and the dark magic in the poor boy is of no use there… the 'master' is withdrawing it… looking for a new puppet around here so I suggest we get a blasted magic barrier going!"

"Geez Hermes you sure are bossy", Stella said but they made a barrier and the smoke-snakes had to withdraw and Luca and Hermes sunk to the ground, still back to back.

"Well that was a relief", Luca said.

"What now", Tecna asked.

"We kill that thing", Hermes said lazily pointing at the black vortex.

"How?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 18

Part 18

The barrier was getting weaker and weaker by each attack. Every fairy and wizard on the planet was right now using most of their energy to keep it up. The good thing about it... Riven was finally free of the dark energy. His clothes, skin and hair returned to normal and no one could feel any dark energy coming from him. So... with a combined spell Diana, Luca and Flora freed him and placed him within the barrier. Ogron made sure there was no dark energy within him and Bloom did the same, just to be sure. But he was long gone, lost in his own mind for now. His body was too exhausted. Musa wanted nothing more than to sit by his side and hold him in her arms, but it wasn't an option right now. The specialists were keeping watch over him.

They also had a different problem... the planet itself was falling apart. They had to move back over and over again as the dark energy tore the planet apart. Bloom was starting to despair because they had the strongest wizards in the world on their side and the strongest fairies as well and they were still too week to do anything about it.

"I've got it!" Timmy suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned to him. "We have to find out what makes us the strongest!"

"What are you talking about", Gerard asked, sweat pouring down his face.

"When the Winx were sent to Earth Faragonda told them to get the people to start believing in fairies so that they could reach believix level", Timmy explained.

"The hope and believing made them stronger", Luca said. "But they could get even stronger if their own people also believed in them!"

"In us!" Hermes called over to him. "We all have home planets!"

"But there is no one living at my home", Bloom said.

"In Vicks neither", Brandon pointed out.

"But there was", Hermes said. "The dead never truly leave us, their spirits will want revenge and will believe in you."

"How can we get them to believe in us", Nebula asked.

"Easy", Gerard said. "We ask them."

"Pardon", Tecna asked. The former Wizards of the Black Circle nodded and used one of their hands to create dimensional windows."

"Olympus", Hermes said and the fairies and specialists stared at him. They saw one of those windows open up and they saw a city coming into view, a city with twelve levels and the streets were covered with people that pointed at them. "I am Hermes, missing guardian of your planet. I was a long time ago taken captive and forced to become a puppet for an evil energy."

"Andros/Tides", Gerard was saying not looking as the window he had created nearby him turned into a view of his planet. "Your princess Layla, the magician Nabu and I Gerard the high magician need your help we need you."

"To believe in us and our magic so that we can stop the evil maser from destroying the world and all of the other planets", Ogron was telling Earth's people. "Alone we stand no chance but together you can help us."

Flora suck on her lip and saw a window in front of her and she sighed.

"Linphea oh beautiful Linphea help me", she said and her beloved planet came into view.

"Flora", Bloom asked.

"I can't do this on my own, I need you to help me so that I can get stronger and vanquish this threat that threatens to hurt and destroy everything. For now we are just in the Omega dimension but the evil will spread all over the universe."

"We need you to help us stop it", Musa was telling the people of Melody. "Without you I have no chance."

"Your trust in me will help me win", Tecna said.

"Please", Layla said. "Believe in me and my powers, believe that I can protect you."

"Bloom", Hermes said looking at her and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She had no one to help her grow stronger. She couldn't do what Luca was doing. He was meditating to get in touch with souls of dead people from Vicks and ask them to help him from the other side. She didn't know how to do it... she couldn't help anyone.

"Bloom", Hermes said again and she saw that he was glowing faintly. "Your powers are the flame of life, every living thing is your people. Talk to Magix or any other place and you will get stronger. If I believe in you you will get stronger because your flame lives in me."

Bloom closed her eyes.

"Please people in the world, any world", she said. "I don't know if you can hear me and I don't know if you care but I need your help. I need someone to believe in me, to help me get stronger and defeat this evil I stand before. My friends and I need it and we need it bad. Please help us. If we lose this we lose more than our lives. The evil energy will turn us against our friends, our families against everyone. It has done it before and can do it again. Please help us, we don't want it to happen again. We must destroy this threat."

"**Don't listen to them**", a deep voice said, a voice that sent chills up everyone's spine. "**They are weak and don't know what they say, nothing can stop me from crushing their small miserable lives and then come after you. Put your trust in them and you will die faster.**"

"Don't you listen to him", a tired voice groaned and Riven sat up rubbing his head.

"Riven!" Musa exclaimed happily.

"The wizards and the fairies aren't the weak ones", Riven went on and Sky and Helia pulled him up. "Look at me, not long ago I was in the claws of that evil energy and they freed me, by putting me in a tree. The dark 'master' can't even touch a tree. Who is really the weak one then huh?"

"**Be quiet you insolent fool**!" the evil master shouted and threw an attack that destroyed the entire barrier.

"Now", Hermes shouted. "Olympus believe in me!"

"Andros/Tides!"

"Linphea!"

"Earth!"

"Melody!"

"Vicks!"

"Everyone!"

"Zenit!"

"BELIEVE!"

The last was shouted by everyone of the good warriors and a bright light engulfed them all as the energy from their planets and friends flew towards them and gave them all the energy they needed. Ogron spun his hands and a golden staff appeared and he got dressed in a white armor but the chest-plate and all the parts on his arms were looking as if they burned. They looked like a Phoenix. He had a golden band around his forehead with a single red stone at the front. Hermes raised his golden staff, Gerard raised his staff as well as did Luca and Nabu. They slammed them together and channeled all the energy into them.

"Winx", Ogron yelled. "Concentrate your energy on the staffs!"

"Major fairies as well!" Luca yelled and the fairies did like they were told and focused all the strong energies they'd gotten on the staffs of their friends.

"Specialists help us!" Nabu yelled and Helia grabbed hold of him, helping him stay upright. Brandon grabbed Gerard, Sky grabbed Ogron, Timmy grabbed Luca and Riven grabbed hold of Hermes.

"Everyone together", Hermes shouted.

"YIAH!" the five magicians yelled. Hermes sunk down on one knee aiming at the dark energy with his staff, Gerard raised his over his head, Luca held his staff out in front of him, Nabu swung low and Ogron swung it so he aimed from his waist. A large white beam of good energy shot out and as it flew towards the black energy it took different shapes. It started as a bull, then became a eagle, an eel, a phoenix, a shark, a dog, a unicorn, a gryphon, a sphinx and lastly a roaring dragon.

"**NO**!" the evil master shouted as it got hit by that energy.

"Winx help us!" Gerard barked and the girls grabbed hold of the staffs too as did the major fairies and Morgana. The light was blinding and the power massive. Ogron felt hands on him and looked over his shoulder and saw the ghost forms of his brothers smiling at him and giving him strength. He smiled and a single tear dripped down his face and hit his staff and it shone even brighter.

Hermes squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the voices of all previous Olympus guardians and he felt them touch him and he started to shine brighter.

Luca felt the love and trust of the long lost people of Vicks and his tears fell and his wooden staff started to bloom with blood red flowers and he got stronger.

Gerard felt the waters of the worlds and his people's trust in him and the princess and her fiancée give him strength.

The Winx felt the trust of their worlds, friends and their powers give them strength. The major fairies did the same and the Specialists knew that they had to stand firm.

The huge light dragon roared and with one massive explosion it exploded and the dark energy screamed in pain and fear... and when the light fell... it was no more.

* * *

Bloom woke up feeling dizzy and tired. She sat up and looked around. The others were scattered around the place, unconscious, the place was broken but the big tree that had been created still stood tall. Bloom slowly got up and looked around and felt around. There was no dark energy, no negative energy around... they had won.

"Bloom", a voice asked and she turned and saw Morgana get up. One by one the others followed.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted and flew into her boyfriend's arm hugging the daylights out of him. Riven hugged her back and then the pair was buried in a massive group hug from all of their friends. They all laughed and cheered. The major fairies and the former dark Wizards watched them with smiles on their faces. They had won a huge battle today, the battle that Ogron and his friends had stared and now... they had finished it, all of them together.

* * *

"Hey look a sunbeam", Sky said when the sun suddenly started to shine.

"That's true but today is a special day", Brandon said happily and then they were transported back to Tir Nan Og.

"Today is the first day of our new life", Morgana continued. "Today we celebrate peace and truth. We owe so much to the Winx club fairies for their courage and sacrifice."

"Alright Winx", Brandon cheered.

"But we also owe it to Ogron the former dark wizard", Morgana said and smiled at him. "And to Hermes, Luca and Gerard from a distant time and distant worlds."

The four wizards were standing with their arms crossed, except for Hermes who held his staff, but they were all smiling.

"For this battle Ogron's friends died to make this day a possibility", Morgana continued. "For them and for all of us I ask you to honor, respect and defend life. Earth fairies go back to the human world, release your magic to make it a better place."

They all watched the magic soar over the skies rebuilding the Earth and making it a better place.

"What are you going to do now", Bloom asked looking at the four wizards that stood by them.

"We're going back to Olympus", Hermes said and Riven walked up to his side.

"Riven", Sky asked confused.

"Hermes needs someone to show him around for a few days", Riven said. "I'll be right back, I promise." The last he aimed at Musa.

"Hurry", she said and Riven smiled. Hermes swung with his staff and a portal opened.

"Thank you Winx", he said. "For everything. Gerard, Luca, Ogron don't be strangers."

"Good bye Hermes", Bloom said. "Thank you for everything too."

Hermes and Riven disappeared into the portal. Gerard smirked and with a crackling sound he was gone as well, returning to Andros.

"What of you Luca", Flora asked looking at the magician from Vicks.

"Oh I think I got that covered", he said and took Diana's hand in his and she smiled.

"Ogron", Morgana said and turned to the wizard. "Earth still need all help it can get. You are welcomed to stay here and help."

"Thank you Morgana. But first I have places to visit and repair", Ogron said. "I'll never forget what you all did for me. Bloom."

She turned to him and he held his hand out. A locket appeared in it.

"If you girls ever need some fire power", he said. "Open the locket and call me and I'll be there."

"Thank you Ogron", Bloom and took the locket and hung it around her neck. "If you ever need us let us know okay?"

"Of course", Ogron said and took to the sky like a rocket and was gone, as he soared through the stars three 'ghosts' appeared at his sides and he smiled at the blonde, the dark skinned man and the man with pinkish hair. They took off like shooting stars across the universe, spreading joy and happiness wherever they went. A while back it had been the opposite which proofed that the Black Circle was not entirely white because they had made wrongs in the past it was more of a grey circle.

* * *

**The End**

**Crappy ending I know but I just wanted it done with now.**


End file.
